The Death of The Fireflies
by aria-cheros
Summary: Bersama teman-teman barunya, Ray dan Emma, Norman berpetualang mencari kunang-kunang dari kenangan masa kecilnya. {update sebulan sekali}
1. Prolog

The Promised Neverland © Kaiu Shirai. Ilustrasi © Posuka Demizu. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan finansial apapun dari karya transformatif ini

**The Death of The Fireflies © aria-cheros (arianadez dan psycheros)**

**[Prolog]**

**.**

**.**

Barangkali, tanpa sadar, mereka terperosok ke lubang kelinci ajaib dan mendarat di dunia peri.

Langit begitu pekat tanpa bintang, tapi padang rumput kecil di tepi sungai itu jauh dari gulita. Ribuan bola cahaya mengambang rendah di udara, berpendar hijau kekuningan, nyala-redup bersamaan seolah mengikuti irama napas kelinci tidur. Norman berlarian, berloncatan, mengulurkan tangan, berusaha menjangkau bola-bola sihir itu, tapi mereka selalu terbang ringan menjauhinya seperti kapas tertiup angin.

"Norman, lihat."

Norman menoleh. Berdiri dengan kedua tangan tertangkup di depan dada adalah Ayshe, sahabat karibnya, kawan berbagi nasibnya, gadis kecil dengan separuh wajah tersembunyi di balik kepang tebal keperakan. Batang sungai berkilauan di belakang punggungnya, menyanyikan ricik malam bersama derik jangkrik.

"Kau berhasil menangkapnya?" Norman terengah, berlari mendekati Ayshe. Desah helai-helai rumput teki di bawah kakinya begitu lembut, suara salju meleleh perlahan di bawah matahari musim semi.

Norman menjajari Ayshe, puncak kepala gadis kecil itu hanya mencapai telinganya, dan mereka membungkuk bersama-sama, mengintip dengan berdebar-debar ke dalam cangkang yang terbentuk dari jari jemari pucat Ayshe.

"Wow …."

Seekor serangga mungil merambat kebingungan melintasi buku-buku jari Ayshe. Bentuknya mirip kumbang bubuk kayu, dengan kepala bulat kecil berwarna jingga dan tubuh lonjong ramping serupa perisai yang melindungi sayap-sayap tipis transparan. Bagian ekor kumbang itu berkelip-kelip seakan sedang mengirim kode S.O.S krpada ribuan kawanannya. Seorang aviator yang tertangkap oleh musuh.

Norman terkikik. "Dia seperti membawa lentera morse di pantatnya!"

Ayshe mendengkus, tapi Norman melihat sudut bibirnya tertarik naik dalam senyum kecil. Perut Norman menggeliat geli. Ayshe tidak mudah terhibur, jadi Norman sangat menghayati setiap momen di mana ia berhasil membuat sahabatnya itu tersenyum.

"Nama hewan ini kunang-kunang. Papa bilang, mereka membuat cahaya ini dari reaksi kimia antara oksigen dan zat _luciferin_. Seperti ilmuwan yang menggunakan tubuh mereka sendiri sebagai laboratorium."

Ayshe selalu tahu hal-hal aneh tentang dunia flora dan fauna. Papanya seorang ahli Biologi, punya laboratorium besar dengan stoples-stoples berisi hewan diawetkan dalam larutan formalin. Norman mengagumi mereka berdua dan ingin menjadi sepintar Ayshe.

"Wow," Norman berbisik terkesima, menggoda si kunang-kunang dengan menyentil lembut perutnya. Serangga itu terbang rendah seperti terlonjak, sesaat tampak ingin melayang pergi untuk bergabung kembali dengan teman-temannya, tapi kemudian berubah pikiran lalu mendarat lagi di ujung jemari Ayshe.

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu," Norman nyengir kecil, menyikut bahu Ayshe. Gadis kecil itu memutar bola mata, tapi senyumnya tidak luntur.

"Kau mau memeliharanya?" Ayshe justru menawarkan, menempelkan sisi telapak tangannya ke telapak tangan Norman sehingga kunang-kunang itu berpindah tempat. Norman terkikik merasakan kaki-kaki panjang kurus kumbang itu menggelitik permukaan kulitnya.

"Mmm, tapi aku tidak tahu banyak tentang kunang-kunang. Apa Ayshe mau membantuku?"

"Kau tidak bisa memelihara kunang-kunang?"

Norman cemberut, pipinya sedikit bersemu. "Bukannya tidak bisa, tapi aku belum pernah mencoba!"

Ditambah lagi, entah kenapa Norman selalu gagal memelihara hewan piaraan. Tak peduli betapa pun ia berusaha; ikan koki, kepiting hermit, bahkan ulat yang ia ambil dari halaman untuk belajar proses metamorfosis pun selalu mati tanpa sebab. Mungkin Norman memang tidak berbakat.

Kali ini gantian Ayshe yang terkikik. Ia menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, matanya menyipit sampai tinggal segaris.

"Ayshe!"

"Ups, maaf," Ujar gadis kecil itu, walau sama sekali tidak terdengar menyesal. Ia masih tersenyum geli, bola matanya berkilauan. "Baiklah. Ayo kita rawat dia bersama-sama."

"Benar? Sungguh?" Norman menawarkan jari kelingking, "Janji jari kelingking?"

Kunang-kunang nyala-redup bersamaan, hijau kekuningan. Air sungai gemericik, menyusup di antara bebatuan. Angin hangat musim panas berhembus lembut, mengusik helai-helai rumput, mengeringkan keringat di tengkuk.

Ayshe menyambut kelingking Norman, menautkan keduanya seperti sepasang rantai. Sebuah kesepakatan yang harus ditepati. "Tentu. Janji."

Barangkali mereka terpelosok ke lubang kelinci dan kini terjebak di dunia peri. Tapi tidak masalah, sebab ada Ayshe bersama Norman di sini.

**.**

**.**

**{tbc}**


	2. Bab 1

The Promised Neverland © Kaiu Shirai. Ilustrasi © Posuka Demizu. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan finansial apapun dari karya transformatif ini

**The Death of The Fireflies © aria-cheros (arianadez dan psycheros)**

**[Bab 1]**

**.**

**.**

Hal pertama yang selalu dilakukan Norman setelah bangun tidur adalah mencari bantalnya.

Meskipun sehari-hari ia anak yang tidak banyak tingkah, tidur Norman usil luar biasa. Setiap malam ia berangkat tidur dengan tubuh terlipat rapi di bawah selimut, piyama hangat licin habis disetrika, dan bantal empuk tepat di bawah kepala. Tapi saat terbangun selimutnya pasti sudah tersingkap entah ke mana, piyamanya menggulung kusut, dan wajahnya menempel langsung ke seprai kasur hingga timbul jejak-jejak keliman kain di pipinya.

Norman menghela napas jengkel sembari meraih bantal yang pagi ini jatuh ke kolong ranjang. Padahal usianya sudah hampir dua belas tahun. Harusnya ia bisa tidur lebih anteng.

Sambil menepuk-nepuk sisi bantal agar kembali mengembang, Norman duduk bersandar ke kepala ranjang. Jam meja antik berbentuk istana Rusia dalam bola kaca di nakasnya menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi. Terlalu dini untuk turun sarapan, tapi terlalu siang untuk kembali lelap.

Di balik atap kaca berbentuk peta dunia, sumber cahaya luar bagi kamar Norman yang tak berjendela, langit masih biru keunguan. Masih beberapa jam sebelum terik musim panas mengubah warna sejuk itu menjadi biru muda cerah, sekaligus menerangi kamar Norman dengan cahaya putih berkilauan bagaikan sinar matahari menembus permukaan air.

Ah, musim panas. Tak terasa ia akhirnya tiba lagi. Ini akan menjadi musim panas kelima semenjak Ayshe pergi, dan Norman belum juga mendengar kabar dari sahabat lamanya itu seolah Ayshe memang sengaja lenyap menembus kerak bumi.

Mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling kamarnya, masih saja terlalu besar untuk dihuni sendirian meskipun Norman sudah hampir remaja, mata bocah itu mendarat pada sebuah stoples berukuran sedang yang berdiri tegak di deret atas rak buku, tabah dihimpit buku-buku sambil terus mengoleksi debu.

Norman bergeser turun dari ranjang, menggeret kursi belajar ke samping rak (satu lagi yang menjengkelkan: usianya hampir dua belas, tapi Norman masih saja semungil anak sekolah dasar!), dan dengan hati-hati menurunkan stoples itu dari tempatnya mati suri bertahun-tahun.

Tabung kaca itu masih sama seperti terakhir kali Norman menggunakannya. Diameter sepuluh senti, tinggi dua puluh lima, dengan dinding kaca tebal yang berbunyi tumpul jika diketuk, serta tutup metal ringan kekuningan. Batu-batu sungai berukuran kecil, berpermukaan halus, dengan bermacam-macam warna, memenuhi dasar stoples itu seperti tepi sungai buatan, dengan sedikit pasir untuk mempernyata suasana. Dulu Norman juga mengisinya dengan rumput-rumput segar, tapi kini rerumputan itu telah mengering dan menggumpal di dasar seperti sarang burung yang telah ditinggalkan.

Ditinggalkan, sebagaimana Norman ditinggalkan Ayshe.

Jarum detik berdetak keras di kamar sunyi. Jarum menit bergeser ke menit selanjutnya. Pukul enam lebih lima. Norman duduk bersila di bawah atap kaca, membiarkan cahaya lembut mentari pagi membentuk pola-pola di permukaan kulitnya sementara pikirannya mengawang menyusuri jejak nostalgia.

Saat mengenang Ayshe, Norman pertama-tama akan pada teringat bulu matanya. Bulu mata tebal putih seperti bulu halus pada sayap ngengat, tampak kontras pada kulitnya yang sewarna kayu berpelitur. Kemudian Norman merekonstruksi wajahnya, telah mengabur dimakan waktu kecuali pada bagian-bagian paling menonjol: dagu runcing dan bibir kecil pelit senyum, mata kelabu, kepang keperakan menutupi separuh wajah.

Norman berusaha mengingat detail kepangan itu tapi tak pernah bisa. Lalu, setelah otaknya kelelahan mengeduk memori yang tak lagi ada, dengan terburu-buru ia pun menyusun sosok Ayshe seutuhnya: seorang bocah enam tahun dalam gaun putih tanpa lengan dan sandal tali dengan hiasan bunga matahari. Tak ada detail lain. Norman bahkan tidak lagi ingat bagaimana suaranya.

"Norman."

Namun Norman masih ingat bagaimana cara gadis kecil itu menyebut namanya. Atau mungkin itu bukan ingatan, melainkan mimpi yang tercampur dengan kenyataan. Sebab Ayshe begitu sering menghampiri Norman dalam mimpi-mimpi belakangan, memanggil nama Norman seakan memastikan ia belum lupa, terutama setelah Norman mulai akrab dengan Ray dan Emma.

_Apa, Ayshe? Apakah ini pertanda kau cemburu pada teman-teman baruku? Ataukah ini hanya karena aku merindukanmu, sahabat lamaku yang tak tergantikan oleh teman-teman baru?_

Norman memeluk stoples kaca dalam pangkuannya erat-erat. Stoples itu pernah menjadi rumah bagi kunang-kunang hasil tangkapan Ayshe, kunang-kunang yang mereka dijanjikan mereka berdua akan dirawat bersama.

Kecuali bahwa mereka tidak pernah sempat memelihara kunang-kunang itu berdua. Tiba-tiba saja Ayshe dan ayahnya harus pergi entah ke mana, tanpa janji kelingking untuk saling bersua dan alamat surat untuk bertukar cerita. Tinggal Norman harap-harap cemas menunggu surat dari Ayshe, musim demi musim, usia demi usia; tapi anak perempuan itu tak pernah menulis. Mungkin Ayshe tidak suka menulis. Mungkin Ayshe juga tidak tahu alamat Norman.

Mungkin, sama seperti Norman, Ayshe akhirnya menemukan teman baru.

Ketukan lembut di pintu menjagakan Norman dari lamunan. Ia bangkit cepat-cepat, merapikan rambut bangun tidurnya yang semrawut seperti habis dijilat sapi, dan meraih jubah tidur dari sampiran mantel untuk menutupi piyama kucelnya. Setelah yakin penampilannya kurang lebih layak, ia berdeham.

"Masuk."

Sebagaimana setiap pagi, Vincent sang _butler_ keluarga menyusup dari celah pintu terbuka, telah rapi dalam jas hitam dan dasi sempurna.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda. Sarapan sudah siap. Tuan Besar akan bergabung dengan Tuan Muda pagi ini." Pria botak berkacamata itu menyampaikan hormat dengan satu tangan di dada.

_Ah, jadi Ayah sudah pulang._

Sekonyong-konyong perut Norman terasa geli-geli ringan, membuatnya tersenyum kecil. Apapun masalah Norman, kepulangan sang ayah selalu mencerahkan hatinya. Ayahnya memiliki sihir seperti itu.

"Terima kasih, Vincent. Aku akan segera turun."

Vincent mengangguk paham dan menutup pintu. Jam meja berdetik, kubah-kubah istana Rusia dalam bola kaca berwarna-warni seperti permen. Pukul setengah tujuh. Norman bergegas ke kamar mandi, mencuci muka; sejenak melupakan mimpi masa kecil dan sahabat yang hilang dalam ketergesaaan untuk bertemu dengan ayahnya.

**.**

**.**

Aroma manis selai jeruk, roti, dan mentega menyambut Norman saat memasuki ruang makan. Ruang itu adalah satu dari sedikit spasi terbuka di kediaman reklusif keluarga Ratri; dengan pintu-pintu kaca besar yang selalu dijemblang untuk memasukkan angin segar dari taman dan gorden putih tipis melambai-lambai seperti selendang bidadari.

Tentu saja, karena begitu terang lagi sejuk, ruangan itu menjadi ruang kedua favorit Norman setelah perpustakaan, di mana Ayah kerap membacakannya dongeng sambil memangkunya. Tapi pagi ini ruang makan menjadi lebih-lebih istimewa sebab orang kesayangan Norman itu telah duduk di salah satu kursi mahoni, menunggu kehadiran Norman sembari membaca koran.

"Ayah!"

"Norman."

James Ratri melipat kembali koran paginya demi membentangkan lengan menyambut sang putra. Norman berlari dari ambang pintu, langsung merangsek ke dalam dekapan sang ayah, mendadak senang tubuhnya masih cukup mungil untuk bersikap demikian. Harum parfum James melingkupinya, campuran segar sitrus dan hangat kesturi.

"Ayah, aku kangen," gumam Norman, meremas kemeja putih sang ayah dalam genggaman. Bocah itu mengulum senyum. Tepat benar ia memilih setelan pelaut putih dengan pita biru di dada. James juga mengenakan setelan serba putih dengan rompi biru muda, sehingga mereka berdua tampil kompak sebagaimana ayah-anak seharusnya.

"Hmm, cukup lama kita tidak bertemu, ya?" James mengecup dahi Norman lalu menyentil hidungnya hingga bocah itu mengerjap geli. "Dua minggu, eh? Dan kau sepertinya bertambah tinggi saja."

"Dua minggu lebih tiga hari, Ayah. Dan aku cuma bertambah tinggi setengah senti," Norman mengungkapkan yang terakhir sambil tertawa, melawan fakta bahwa dirinya terus menerus mengukur tingginya tiap hari, bahkan mempertanyakan ketepatan skala alat pengukurnya.

James tersenyum lembut, mencubit pipinya. "Jangan khawatir. Nanti kau juga akan mengalami lonjakan pertumbuhan. Semua ada waktunya. Dulu, sampai usia tiga belas, Ayah lebih pendek dari pamanmu."

"Sungguh?"

"Mmm. Kemudian Ayah menyalipnya setelah ulangtahun kelima belas. Ayah bertambah tinggi delapan belas senti dalam satu libur musim panas! Oh, nenekmu sampai sangat marah. Ia menyuruh Ayah berhenti tumbuh sebelum berubah menjadi jerapah."

Membayangkan James berubah menjadi jerapah, lehernya memanjang dari kerah bertajinnya, terus dan terus sampai menembus langit-langit, lalu nyengir nakal pada Nenek yang mengomel karena harus menjahitkannya baju baru lagi; membuat Norman tergelak-gelak.

"Ayah bisa saja."

"Nenekmu yang bisa saja," James membalas, matanya berkilau jahil. "Tapi kalau Ayah, sih, tidak keberatan kalau tumbuh setinggi jerapah. Ayah jadi bisa mengawasi seluruh kota dengan mudah, kan?"

Norman tersenyum. "Mmm. Pekerjaan Ayah tentu akan jauh lebih mudah." _Dan Ayah tidak perlu terlalu sering meninggalkan rumah._

Barbara datang mendorong kereta berisi set peralatan minum teh. Norman, mendudukkan diri di kursi sebelah kanan ayahnya, seperti biasa, dan mengambil sepotong roti fermentasi beroles mentega ke piringnya. Barbara menuang _English Breakfast_ ke cangkir James.

Kericik lembut air panas menerpa dasar cangkir mengundang rasa damai, aroma lembut teh bercampur perasan jeruk nipis menggelitik hidung. Norman tersenyum. Pada saat-saat seperti ini, rumahnya sungguh-sungguh terasa seperti rumah.

Sarapan berlangsung harmonis. Norman dan James saling bertukar cerita remeh. Seringkali mereka bergurau sampai terkekeh-kekeh.

"Bangun tidur tadi, bantalku sudah tidak ada di atas kasur. Ternyata jatuh ke kolong. Tidurku memang usil sekali."

"Oh ya? Pasti kamu mendapatkannya dari Ayah. Tidur Ayah dulu juga sangat usil. Saking usilnya, pernah Ayah bangun dan kasur Ayah sudah hilang!"

Norman tampak terkejut. "Eh, bagaimana bisa, Yah?"

"Ayah juga kaget. Tapi setelah Ayah cari-cari, ternyata kasurnya ada di bawah seprai."

Norman terbengong selama satu detik sebelum tertawa setengah jengkel setengah geli. "Ayaaaaaah! Ada-ada saja!"

Biasanya Norman tidak terlalu suka sarapan. Tidak seperti Emma dan Ray, yang—menurut cerita mereka—sarapan dengan menu-menu luar biasa seperti sereal "Froot Loops" (Norman pernah meminta Zazie membelinya saat belanja mingguan, yang berakhir dengan ledakan amarah Barbara saat mengetahui kandungan gula di dalam setiap takaran sajinya), Norman sarapan dengan menu sehat membosankan. Roti mentega. _Oats_ dengan taburan kismis. Selai buah-buahan buatan sendiri. Menyantap sarapan seperti itu sendirian, kadang Norman merasa begitu kesepian.

Tapi saat ayahnya di rumah, bahkan _oats_ hambar pun terasa lezat di lidah. Mungkin karena James membawa sejuta cerita yang menerbangkan imajinasi Norman berkeliling dunia. Mungkin karena James sering mengusap rambut Norman, mencubit pipinya, menciuminya hingga Norman merasa begitu berharga. Atau mungkin sesederhana bahwa sihir meja makan adalah menikmati hidangan bersama orang kesayanganmu, seperti kata Ray dan Emma.

Dan bicara soal mereka berdua ….

"Ayah, hari ini Emma dan Ray akan datang berkunjung," Norman melapor, sebelum James menegur Vincent karena membiarkan kawan-kawan Norman bertandang tanpa izin. "Boleh, 'kan, Yah?"

"Hm? Tentu saja boleh. Kenapa tidak?"

James hanya pernah bertemu Emma dan Ray dua kali. Pertama saat mereka menjenguk Norman yang sakit flu gara-gara kecapaian bermain seharian, ketika mereka baru saja saling berteman. Kedua saat perayaan Natal, setelah James menolak mentah-mentah permohonan Norman untuk bisa merayakannya di gereja desa bersama Ray, Emma, dan kawan-kawan mereka. Sebagai gantinya, James mengundang Ray dan Emma ke pesta pribadi di kediaman Ratri, lalu memberi masing-masing sebuah buku langka sebagai hadiah.

(Memang begitulah James—satu-satunya hadiah yang ia tahu adalah buku).

"Ayahmu baik sekali," ungkap Ray saat itu, mendekap erat-erat kado Natal-nya. James menghadiahinya buku serial Petualangan Ugo edisi bertanda tangan asli penulis, yang bagi Ray si kutu buku barangkali sama berharganya dengan berlian sebesar bola mata. "Yeah, meskipun kadang-kadang galak juga, sih."

Norman mengerjap. "Apa maksudmu, 'galak'?"

Emma menyikut Ray keras-keras. Mata Ray membulat panik seakan sadar telah mengucap hal tabu. Mereka berdua saling lirik, tampak sangat salah tingkah. Ray menggaruk belakang telinganya, kebiasaannya saat sedang merasa canggung.

"Um, tidak. Bukan apa-apa, kok," Ray menjawab buru-buru.

"Ray cuma asal ceplos saja, Norman. Ayahmu baik sekali, kok," Emma menambahkan. Ia mempertunjukkan sebuah buku tebal dengan sampul bertinta emas dan _glitter _ungu mewah. "Nih, mana ada ayah teman lain yang menghadiahiku Ensiklopedia Perempuan Terhebat Sepanjang Masa sekeren ini?"

Tapi Norman terlanjur tidak percaya. Ia terus menekan kedua temannya, hingga akhirnya bocah-bocah itu mengakui, dengan detail memalukan, bagaimana James mengundang mereka secara pribadi ke ruang kerjanya untuk _ditegur_—bahasa halus untuk dimarahi—karena telah membuat Norman:

(1) Sakit,

(2) Ingin keluar rumah walau James jelas-jelas melarangnya.

Norman merasa sangat malu sampai air matanya menetes. Untunglah Emma dan Ray memahami James, barangkali lebih daripada Norman yang saat itu rasanya sangat ingin berteriak kepada ayahnya untuk berhenti memperlakukannya seperti bayi.

"Hei, jangan diambil hati. Kami juga salah, kok; tidak mengindahkan peraturan di rumahmu. Semua keluarga mempunyai peraturannya sendiri-sendiri, dan kami harusnya menghargai itu," Ray mengelus-elus punggung Norman, "Seperti di rumahku juga. Emma akrab dengan amaku, tapi kalau sampai Emma berani mengajakku bolos, Mama pasti akan menjewer Emma sampai kupingnya memanjang seperti _elf_."

"Dan menjewer abangku juga!" Emma menyambung penuh semangat, seolah prospek Yuugo, abang sekaligus walinya, dijewer oleh Mama Ray adalah sesuatu yang patut ditunggu-tunggu.

"Dan menjewer abang Emma juga," Ray mengangguk setuju. Norman tertawa sambil terisak. Emma dan Ray memeluknya.

"Ayahmu melakukan itu karena dia sayang padamu," Emma berbisik, mengeratkan dekapan. "Dia tidak ingin terjadi hal buruk padamu. Benar begitu, bukan?"

Norman mengangguk, tak menemukan kata-kata untuk menyanggah sebaliknya.

Meskipun demikian, setelah peristiwa itu Norman berusaha mengatur waktu agar teman-temannya tidak perlu bertemu ayahnya lagi. James memang lembut dan penyayang, tapi ia bisa jadi sangar kalau dilawan. Emma dan Ray memang supel dan manis, tapi mereka tentu rikuh kalau bertemu lagi dengan James.

"Um, Ayah tidak akan menegur mereka di belakangku lagi, 'kan?" Norman bertanya hati-hati, "Kalau mau marah, marahi aku juga, Yah. Karena aku juga pasti ikut bersalah."

Mata James menghangat. Diusapnya rambut Norman, dipijat-pijatnya kulit kepala bocah itu lembut sampai Norman memejamkan mata, ingin bergelung dalam pangkuan ayahnya. "Ayah bukannya suka marah-marah, Norman. Ayah tidak akan marah kalau kalian tidak melanggar peraturan."

"Mmm."

"Peraturan itu Ayah buat untuk melindungimu. Melindungi kalian. Kamu tahu, 'kan?"

"Mmm."

"Kalian boleh bermain sepuas-puasnya. Berlarian di koridor sebebas-bebasnya. Hei, bahkan kalian boleh menggunting gambar dari buku-buku kalau mau—"

"Aku yang tidak mau, Ayah. Itu sangat tidak berbudaya." Norman cemberut, melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

James terkekeh dan mencium dahinya. "Kau paham maksud Ayah. Kau boleh melakukan apa saja. Hanya ada dua peraturan—"

"Jaga kesehatanku, dan jangan pergi keluar rumah."

"Nah, ini baru putraku."

James menarik kedua pipi Norman dan menguyel-uyelnya gemas seperti kue mochi. Norman mengeluarkan suara komplain, walaupun sambil tertawa.

Ya, tentu saja Norman tahu bahwa James begitu menyayanginya. Tentu saja Norman tahu bahwa kasih sayang itu murni lagi nyata, bahwa sikap protektif James bukan sekadar obsesi tanpa landas logika. Norman _sangat _mengerti. James membangun rumah bagai istana ini untuk Norman seorang, mengabulkan padanya segala permintaan agar ia bahagia meski tidak melihat dunia luar.

Lebih dari siapapun, Norman memahami.

Hanya saja, jauh dalam lubuk hati, Norman masih bermimpi dapat terbebas dari sangkar emas ini barang hanya sekali.

**.**

**.**

"_Aku akan lempar bolanya sekarang, oke?"_

"_Oke!"_

"_Siap-siap, ya. Perhatikan baik-baik, jangan malah kena mukamu lagi!"_

"_Aku tahuuu, Ayshe. Cepat lempar saja!"_

_Ayshe melemparkan bola merah jambunya ke udara lalu memukulnya keras-keras. Benda plastik itu melesat cepat ke arah Norman, terlalu cepat dari perkiraan. Masih trauma gara-gara mimisan setelah terhantam bola hari sebelumnya, bocah lelaki itu refleks menghindar sambil melindungi kepala._

"_Uwaah!"_

_Bola itu terus meluncur sebelum akhirnya menabrak tanaman pagar tinggi di tepian halaman, kemudian menghilang di balik hijau dedaunan. Ayshe cemberut, berkacak pinggang._

"_Aduh, Norman. Kau ini bagaimana, sih?"_

"_Ma—maaf!" Norman mengangkat kepala, mata berkaca-kaca dan bibir bergetar. Norman memang tidak jago permainan fisik seperti ini. "Jangan marah, Aysheee!"_

_Ayshe mendengkus arogan seperti putri kecil manja, tapi toh menghampiri sahabatnya dan menggandengnya berdiri. "Aku tidak marah. Ayo, temani aku ambil bolanya."_

_Bergandengan tangan, kedua anak itu berjalan melintasi halaman yang terasa bagai separuh dunia bagi kaki-kaki pendek mereka. Rumput Jepang berkerisik di bawah sepatu, ujung-ujung runcing daunnya menusuk-nusuk mata kaki. Di tengah perjalanan, Norman sempat berhenti di bak bunga, memetik setangkai aster kuning yang mekar penuh dan memasangkannya ke telinga Ayshe._

"_Mirip sandalmu, 'kan?" Norman menunjuk hiasan bunga di sandal Ayshe, "sekarang penampilanmu jadi makin serasi."_

_Gadis cilik itu merengut. "Beda, tahuuu. Ini bunga aster. Yang di sandalku ini bunga matahari."_

"_O—oh …."_

"_Tapi tidak apa-apa, warnanya sama-sama kuning." Ayshe mengibaskan tangan sebelum Norman menangis lagi. Ia berjongkok, memetik bunga _corn_ dengan mahkota biru lebat lalu gantian menyelipkannya ke rambut Norman, tepat di jepit rambut yang menahan keriwilnya. "Ini untukmu. Serasi dengan matamu, 'kan?"_

_Mereka berdua cekikikan._

_Bola Ayshe rupanya menggelinding ke area rerumputan lembab, terlalu tersembunyi di bawah lebat tanaman pagar hingga tak pernah terkena sinar matahari. Ayshe mengernyit jijik melihat bolanya berlumur lumpur dan rumput busuk. Teringat ajaran ayahnya untuk menjadi seorang _gentleman_, Norman menawarkan diri untuk merayap mengambilnya, berusaha tidak mengernyit atau membayangkan omelan Barbara ketika rumput busuk dingin membasahi kaus putihnya._

_Susah payah, dengan bantuan ranting pohon, Norman akhirnya berhasil meraih bola itu. Namun, sesuatu segera mencuri perhatiannya, sesuatu yang membuatnya lupa akan bola, Ayshe, bahkan lumpur yang menodai bajunya._

"_Norman, ada apa?" Ayshe bertanya cemas, berjongkok di sisinya._

"_Ayshe, lihat."_

_Norman bergeser sedikit agar Ayshe dapat mengintip apa yang ditemukannya: sebuah celah di antara rungkut daun tanaman pagar, berbentuk lingkaran seukuran anak kecil. Dari celah itu, Norman dapat melihat sedikit dunia luar: pohon pinus yang selama ini hanya terlihat pucuknya saja, jalan bertegel yang barangkali mengelilingi kediamannya, dan bahkan, jika Norman menjulurkan kepala sedikit, susunan bata yang tampaknya adalah permulaan dari sebuah jembatan._

_Norman merayap makin dalam, mendekati celah itu seperti terhipnotis, tapi Ayshe mencengkeram kakinya._

"_Normn, kau tidak boleh keluar," desis Ayshe memperingatkan._

"_Aku tidak keluar, kok. Cuma mau mengintip sedikit."_

"_Bohong. Bibirmu berkedut kalau sedang bohong, tahu."_

_Norman refleks mengusap bibir, sebelum menyadari bahwa itu adalah trik Ayshe untuk menjebaknya. Ia merengut. "Tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Cuma sebentar saja."_

"_Ayahmu bilang tidak ya tidak. Kau mau jadi anak bandel yang melawan orangtua?"_

_Rasa kesal sekonyong-konyong membludak dari dada Norman._

"_Sedikit saja, Ayshe, memang kenapa sih?" Norman bersungut-sungut, "Kau sih enak, sudah pernah keluar dari rumah ini. Aku belum pernah sama sekali. Aku juga ingin tahu ada apa di luar sana!"_

"_Nanti ayahmu marah."_

"_Tidak akan ketahuan, kok. Makanya kau diam saja!"_

_Mengibas lepas kakinya dari cengkeraman Ayshe, Norman merayap cepat menuju celah itu. Daun dan ranting di sekelilingnya berkeresak berisik, tapi Norman hampir tidak mendengar mereka di antara degup jantungnya sendiri._

_Sedikit lagi. Satu tangan Norman telah menapak jalan bertegel, sikunya tergesek perih pada permukan kasarnya. Sedikit lagi. Norman menyeret tubuhnya, kepalanya keluar dari rimbunan daun. Udara dunia luar, begitu segar dan baru, menerpa wajahnya seperti hujan pertama di awal tahun. Sedikit lagi—_

_Suara gonggongan beringas melonjakkan jantung Norman ke tenggorokan. Norman menoleh ke arah sumber suara, tubuhnya nyaris lemas seketika melihat segerombolan anjing hitam ganas berlari menujunya, gigi mereka tajam berkilauan bahkan dari jarak cukup jauh. Panik, Norman berusaha mundur kembali ke halaman aman di balik pagar, mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan tubuhnya untuk bergerak—_

"_Oww!"_

_-dan tak sengaja ia menendang wajah Ayshe yang masih membungkuk di sampingnya. Keras. Gadis kecil itu jatuh terduduk, tersedu-sedu, memegangi bibir atasnya yang berdarah._

_Sore itu James memarahi Norman habis-habisan. Bukan saja Norman nyaris melanggar peraturan, tapi ia juga melukai Ayshe. Norman hanya bisa menangis menggerung-gerung, berguling-guling di lantai, mengamuk hebat selayaknya seorang bocah menanggapi peraturan yang memangkas kebebasannya._

"_Ini semua demi kebaikanmu, Norman. Dengarkan kata Ayah."_

"_Tidak mau! Aku tidak suka! Aku benci Ayah! Ayah tidak sayang Norman! Ayah jahat! Ayah jahat!"_

**.**

**.**

"Oi, Norman!"

Norman mengerjap kaget, menoleh pada Ray yang barusan mengguncang bahunya. "E—eh? Ada apa?"

Ray, kening sudah menekuk berlapis-lapis seperti tumpukan panekuk, mendengkus tak sabar. Entah sejak kapan ia telah berhenti membaca Serial Petualangan Ugo terbarunya. Kini buku itu tergeletak terlupakan di rerumputan, sementara si empunya duduk bersila mengawasi Norman seolah Norman adalah spesies serangga terbaru. "Akhirnya sadar juga. Dari tadi kau bengong terus sambil menatap ke arah hutan, tahu."

"Ma—masa?" Pipi Norman memerah, agak malu ketahuan melamun. Ia membetulkan posisinya bersandar pada pohon _elm _seolah itu akan menyelamatkan harga dirinya.

"Yeah. Sambil sedikit-sedikit mendesah panjang seperti putri malang dalam kesulitan. Kupanggil sampai lima kali tidak menyahut."

"Masa, sih? Tidak begitu, ah!" Pipi Norman makin merona sampai menjalar ke kuping.

"Serius! Aku sampai khawatir kau kena serangan panas atau apa."

"Eh, apa? Siapa yang kena serangan panas?" Tiba-tiba saja Emma menimbrung, menggelayut dengan kepala di bawah dari dahan pohon.

Ray menimpuk dahi gadis kecil itu dengan ujung buku, "Turun! Gelayutan seperti itu bahaya, tahu. Kalau jatuh nanti kau tambah bego," tegurnya, kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam.

Emma cemberut, tapi dia toh menuruti perintah sahabatnya. Dengan satu gerakan lincah macam anak kucing, ia mengayunkan tubuh lalu mendarat ringan di samping Norman lalu meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi bocah lelaki itu. "Kau kepanasan, Norman? Apa kita perlu kembali ke rumah?"

Norman terkekeh kecil. Belum genap setahun mengenal Norman, Emma dan Ray sudah mengadaptasi sikap khawatir berlebihan ayahnya dan para pelayan. "Tidak kok, Emma. Aku baik-baik saja. Sini, duduklah."

Norman bergeser untuk memberi Emma tempat duduk, tapi gadis kecil itu malah dengan santainya merebahkan diri di pangkuan Norman. Belum terbiasa dengan bahasa pertemanan Emma yang sangat mengandalkan kontak fisik, Norman sebenarnya sedikit jengah. Namun ia berusaha menyesuaikan diri. Dibelainya rambut jingga terang Emma, disisirnya poni untuk mengekspos dahinya.

"Lantas, kalian tadi ngobrol apa?" Emma masih saja penasaran.

Ray mengangkat bahu. "Bukan apa-apa. Norman tadi bengong, jadi aku berusaha menyadarkannya."

Emma menatap Norman dalam-dalam. Bayang-bayang dedaunan jatuh ke wajah manisnya, membentuk bercak-bercak seperti kamuflase pasukan tentara khusus. "Kenapa bengong? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Norman tertawa canggung. "Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa, Emma."

"Bohong! Bibirmu berkedut kalau sedang berbohong, tahu," Emma menukas, dan untuk sekilas yang mengejutkan, Norman seolah kembali ke masa lalu, mendengar kata-kata yang sama dari seorang gadis kecil bersandal bunga matahari. "Ayo dong, Norman. Cerita. Ada apa, sih?"

Norman menghela napas. Ray beringsut duduk di sampingnya hingga bahu mereka saling bersentuhan. Di langit, matahari sejenak terhalang awan putih tebal berarak, menimbulkan bayang-bayang sejuk tipis di seluruh halaman.

"Yah, aku cuma sedang memikirkan keinginan konyol," gumam Norman, mengusap hidung.

Emma menelengkan kepala. "Keinginan konyol?"

"Yeah." Norman menjatuhkan pandangan ke pucuk-pucuk pinus di balik pagar tanaman, mengawasi mereka bergoyang lembut ditiup angin. "Biasalah. Aku ingin pergi ke luar rumah."

"Oh."

Sejenak, Emma dan Ray terdiam. Meski tak pernah mendapatkan penjelasan gamblang, mereka tahu bahwa larangan itu adalah topik sensitif. Dulu, sebelum akrab, Ray dengan agresif berusaha mengorek keterangan tentang alasan pemingitan Norman. Tapi seiring elakan-elakan halus teman barunya, Ray sadar ia barangkali telah melanggar ranah privasi. Tanpa aba-aba, timbullah kesepakatan tak tertulis untuk menghindari topik itu, dan mereka pun berpura-pura bahwa aturan itu tidak ada.

Bahwa mereka bermain di dalam batas pagar kediaman Ratri karena ingin, bukan terpaksa.

Norman terkikik pelan, berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Jangan tegang begitu. Aku sering punya keinginan seperti itu. Bukan masalah besar. Nanti juga hilang sendiri."

Tapi Emma dan Ray justru menatapnya dengan mata makin sedih. Emma menyelusupkan wajahnya ke perut Norman, sementara Ray menyandarkan kepala ke bahunya. Norman mendengkus geli merasakan rambut mereka berdua.

"Kau benar-benar tidak pernah keluar rumah, ya?" Suara Ray begitu rendah, seakan ia menggumamkan pertanyaan untuk dirinya sendiri. Norman meletakkan pipi di atas kepala temannya itu.

"Tidak juga. Aku pernah keluar sekali, di musim panas seperti ini. Waktu umurku enam tahun."

"Oh ya? Ke mana? Lihat jerapah di kebun binatang?" Emma bertanya, matanya berkilauan.

Ray memutar bola mata. "Itu sih kamu. Setiap akhir musim panas kau selalu menulis cerita liburan tentang menonton jerapah."

"Daripada menulis cerita tentang membantu Papa Leslie menanam kubis!"

"Setidaknya aku melakukan kegiatan bermanfaat!"

Emma menjulurkan lidah. Norman menertawakan debat tidak bermutu kedua temannya, telah lama menerima kenyataan bahwa ia tidak sepandai mereka dalam bersilat lidah.

"Bukan jerapah, Emma, walaupun memang aku pergi melihat binatang," Norman melanjutkan, memanggil kembali kenangan yang hampir hilang. "Aku pergi melihat kunang-kunang. Tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh, sebenarnya. Di dalam hutan ini, ada sebuah padang rumput kecil di tepi sungai. Air sungai di daerah itu cukup tenang, sehingga kunang-kunang banyak bertelur di sana. Saat cuaca mulai menghangat, mereka tumbuh dewasa dan memenuhi padang rumput itu seperti anak-anak bintang."

Norman memejamkan mata. Dalam gelap di balik kelopaknya ia melihat bintik-bintik cahaya _fosfen_, beterbangan ringan seperti debu. Jika berusaha cukup keras, Norman dapat berpura-pura berkas cahaya dari stimulasi elektrik retina itu adalah kunang-kunang dan Norman sedang berdiri di padang rumput ajaib itu lagi, berenang dalam lautan bintang.

Ray menyikut lengan Norman lembut. "Hei, Norman."

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau ingin mengunjungi padang rumput itu lagi?"

Membuka mata, Norman mendapati tatapan penuh tekad kedua temannya. Norman tahu apa yang akan mereka katakan bahkan sebelum terucap, seakan mata mereka adalah pintu masuk untuk menyelam ke dalam benak.

Ray mengatupkan kedua tangan membentuk corong dan berbisik ke telinga Norman seperti menyampaikan rahasia penting, "Kalau kau mau, kami siap menyelundupkanmu."

"Kalau ketahuan, kita dimarahi bersama-sama! Tidak usah takut!" Emma menyahut, matanya berkilat penuh tekad.

Norman hanya tertawa.

Awan berarak pergi, mengembalikan terang matahari pada rerumputan. Bayang-bayang di bawah pohon semakin pekat, seperti tumpahan tinta kelabu di tengah-tengah hijau segar. Di suatu tempat di kejauhan seekor elang bersiul melengking, barangkali mencari mangsa; dan di luar pagar tanaman yang mengurung Norman dalam rumah bagai istana, anjing-anjing penjaga hitam besar membaung riang menikmati hari mereka.

**.**

**.**

**{tbc}**


	3. Bab 2

The Promised Neverland © Kaiu Shirai. Ilustrasi © Posuka Demizu. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan finansial apa pun dari karya transformatif ini

**The Death of The Fireflies © aria-cheros (arianadez dan psycheros)**

**[Bab 2]**

**.**

**.**

_Seperti yang sudah Norman duga, Barbara tidak memercayai ceritanya. Itu sudah jelas. Tapi justru itu yang Norman tunggu-tunggu dari rencananya._

_Walau sehari-hari ramah dan baik kepada Norman, tapi Barbara cukup tegas dan tidak mudah dikelabuhi. Tidak seperti pelayan lain yang memanggil Norman dengan sebutan 'Tuan Muda', Barbara lebih suka menyebut Norman dengan namanya langsung, seperti ayahnya yang juga memanggilnya begitu. Dan sejujurnya Norman lebih menyukai nama panggilan ini._

_Tapi saat ini Barbara sedang tidak mudah untuk diajak kompromi. Norman sedang bercerita tentang kejadian aneh yang menimpanya kemarin dan perempuan itu tidak memberi respon yang antusias._

_Barbara menuang teh dari teko besar di trolinya ke cangkir Norman dengan sikap tenang. Ia hanya menggeleng berulang setelah Norman selesai bercerita. "Ngawur. Tidak mungkin ada hantu di rumah ini, Norman."_

_Norman tidak ambil pusing. Ia berhenti menyantap _oats-_nya dan menatap Barbara dengan wajah paling serius yang bisa ia buat. "Aku benar-benar melihatnya, Barbara. Dan aku tidak berbohong," tambahnya cepat._

_Dahi Barbara berkerut dan dalam usahanya mengamati Norman (mungkin menimbang kebenaran akan kata-katanya), ia akhirnya hanya dapat menarik napas panjang. Barbara tidak memberi tanggapan, malah membereskan peralatan tehnya. Norman tidak ingin kesempatan ini hilang._

"_Awalnya aku juga tidak percaya. Pasti aku terlalu banyak berimajinasi, begitu pikirku. Tapi kemarin aku melihatnya lagi." Norman menunduk, memperlihatkan raut sedih. "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menceritakan ini kepadamu, tapi sekarang mainan kesukaanku hilang. Padahal aku ingin sekali memainkannya lagi."_

_Kalau Norman sudah memasang tampang memelas begini, mau tidak mau Barbara jadi tidak tega. Bagaimana pun juga, Barbara sangat menyayangi Norman. Ia paham, Norman hanyalah anak lelaki menggemaskan yang sering kesepian karena ditinggal ayahnya bekerja. Mungkin saja Norman mengarang cerita tadi untuk menarik perhatiannya. Sejenak Barbara merasa bersalah karena kerap bersikap keras kepada Norman, meski demi kebaikan Norman sendiri._

_Boleh saja Barbara menduga Norman berbohong, tapi ia tidak mau melihat Norman terlalu lama bersedih. Jadilah ia mengurut dada dan bersabar meladeni cerita Norman._

"_Dan di mana persisnya kau melihat hantu itu?"_

"_Di dekat loteng di belakang rumah."_

"_Tapi apa yang kaulakukan di sana, Norman?"_

"_Kemarin aku sedang bermain mobil-mobilan di tangga, kemudian mainanku jatuh di dekat loteng rumah. Saat aku mengambilnya, aku melihat hantu biru itu. Aku langsung kabur dan tidak berani mengambil mainanku sampai sekarang. Hantu itu sangat menakutkan."_

"_Hantu biru?" Barbara sampai menaikkan alisnya mendengar satu kata asing ini._

"_Iya. Kunamai begitu karena gaun hantu itu tampak berpendar kebiruan. Yang paling menakutkan adalah wajahnya." Norman bergidik ngeri. "Satu matanya hancur dan giginya panjang, seperti vampir." Ia melanjutkan lagi suapan pada _oats-_nya setelah Barbara memaksa, tapi tidak dengan penuh kenikmatan. Seolah topik hantu membuat selera sarapannya hilang._

_Tentu saja Barbara menyadari perubahan suasana hati Norman. "Baiklah. Kau hanya mau mainanmu kembali, 'kan?"_

_Norman mengangguk. Dan menunggu._

"_Akan kuambilkan kalau begitu."_

"_Serius, Barbara?"_

_Barbara hanya mengedipkan mata. Norman bersorak dalam hati. Barbara kemudian mendorong trolinya kembali ke dapur, meninggalkan Norman sendirian di ruang makan, menghabiskan sarapan. Ia memandangi punggung Barbara yang menjauh dengan rasa tak percaya. Mujur benar dirinya hari ini._

_Sudah lama Norman tidak merasakan gairah yang sebegini besar dalam merencanakan sesuatu. Tidak seperti dulu, ketika ia meminta kepada ayahnya untuk diizinkan pergi ke luar dan harus merengek, harus memohon keras-keras. Kali ini ia melakukannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Dengan penuh perhitungan dan siasat. Dengan mengerahkan semua kecerdikannya. Dan tanpa harus merengek lagi._

_Norman harus berterima kasih kepada buku "Mencari Harta Karun di Hutan Terlarang". Buku cerita itu telah memberinya ide tentang hantu biru dan juga vampir. Semua idenya sebenarnya terinspirasi dari cerita itu._

_Norman tertawa dalam hati. Sekali-kali, berbohong ternyata menyenangkan._

_Tujuan Norman yang sesungguhnya adalah agar ia dapat menyelusup ke balik tanaman pagar. Benar. Norman ingin mengintip lagi—sedikit saja—dunia luar. Bahkan jika harus berbohong, ia rela melakukannya._

_Walaupun James sudah pernah memarahinya habis-habisan, tapi Norman adalah anak yang keras kepala. Kalau ia sudah penasaran tentang sesuatu, ia tidak akan mau berhenti sampai rasa penasarannya mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan._

Semua ini salah Ayshe,_ Norman menggerutu dalam batin, sambil menghabiskan _oats _dan tehnya cepat-cepat. Jika Norman sudah menghabiskan semua sarapannya, Barbara tidak akan mencarinya di taman untuk mengomel panjang pendek._

_Kalau saja dulu Ayshe tidak melempar bolanya terlalu keras sampai keluar pagar, mungkin Norman tidak perlu mengambilnya, yang akhirnya membuatnya melihat sepetak pemandangan indah itu. Dan Norman juga tidak perlu sepenasaran sekarang. Namun, semuanya sudah telanjur._

_Norman meluncur menuju celah di antara tanaman pagar yang ia temukan bersama Ayshe seminggu yang lalu. Ia menghela napas lega. Celah berbentuk lingkaran itu masih belum berubah. Norman kembali mengintip dan perasaan kagum membuatnya berdecak. Bahkan hanya melihat pohon pinus-nya saja ia sudah segembira ini. Tidak dapat terlukiskan bagaimana jika ia sudah mencapai jembatannya!_

_Norman berbaring telungkup, lalu merayap melewati celah itu. Daun dan ranting kering patah terlindas beban tubuhnya. Norman mengabaikan bunyi kemerisik dari dedaunan di sekitarnya dan fokus dengan cahaya di ujung celah. Lengannya terasa pegal karena terlalu lama ia gunakan sebagai tumpuan saat merayap, tapi ia tidak berhenti._

Sedikit lagi.

_Citra jembatan itu semakin jelas. Ketika Norman berhasil menembus ujung celah dan kepalanya menyembul dari balik rimbunan daun, ia seperti melihat surga, walaupun ia hanya pernah melihat surga dari deskripsi di buku cerita. _

_Menurut cerita, surga adalah tempat maha luas, maha indah, penuh pepohonan besar nan rindang. Buah-buahnya ranum, tumbuh begitu rendah hingga kau tidak perlu berjinjit untuk memetiknya. Bunga-bunganya semerbak sepanjang musim, mengangguk-angguk ditiup angin dengan latar langit biru tanpa batas._

_Norman seakan tersihir. Demikianlah pemandangan di depan matanya sekarang; pepohonan tinggi hijau, udara beraroma embun segar, hamparan anyelir merah jambu seperti permadani. Dan yang terbaik di atas segalanya: langit luas berwarna biru yang bersih dari jejak awan. Sangat biru. Mungkin lebih biru daripada warna bola mata Norman sendiri._

_Norman terkikik girang mengingat Barbara yang pasti sedang kebingungan mencarinya. Masa bodoh. Ia juga mengabaikan kaosnya yang berlepotan lumpur. Semalam memang gerimis dan itu sudah cukup membuat tanah menjadi becek._

_Norman berlari kecil menuju jembatan. Ia kemudian berdiri di ujungnya dan memeriksa; apakah jembatan dari tua ini cukup kokoh. Meskipun terbilang pendek, jembatan ini cukup menakutkan ternyata._

_Melongokkan kepala untuk memandang apa yang ada di bawah jembatan, Norman melihat aliran air berkericik menabrak kerikil di tepian. Permukaannya berkilauan tertimpa sinar matahari, seperti benih-benih kristal. Di tepian sungai, terdapat tanaman merambat berbunga ungu yang tidak Norman ketahui jenisnya. Sungguh eksotis. _

"_Sungai kecil," gumamnya tanpa sadar, masih setengah takjub dengan kebebasan pertamanya ini. Kakinya gemetar, tapi bukan karena takut, melainkan sebab terlalu senang._

_Norman melangkah dengan hati-hati melewati jembatan. Ia berpegangan pada langkan karena khawatir jembatan itu akan runtuh, tapi ia tidak gentar. Tekad dan penasaran mengalahkan ketakutannya. Ia membayangkan betapa ajaibnya jika ia bisa mencapai seberang. Pasti di sana ada pemandangan yang lebih menakjubkan lagi._

Ayo, sedikit lagi.

_Norman terus melangkah, sedikit demi sedikit, melangkah lagi—_

"_Berhenti, Norman!"_

_Tengkuk Norman merinding manakala ia mendengar suara panggilan itu dari belakangnya._

_Gawat. Benar-benar gawat. Satu bulir keringat menuruni dagunya. Tadi itu suara ayahnya!_

_Norman hanya dapat membatu di tempat. Segenap keberaniannya, rasa penasarannya, sikap kepala batunya, semuanya lenyap tak tersisa. Ia sungguh tidak berani membalikkan badan dan menghadapi masalah besar yang tengah menantinya di belakang sana. Ia tidak memperhitungkan kepulangan ayahnya yang tiba-tiba. Ini di luar skenarionya._

_Dua jam berikutnya, Norman terpaksa duduk manis di ruang kerja James, mendengarkan ceramah ayahnya itu sambil terkantuk-kantuk. Tentu saja, ini sudah masuk jam tidur siang. Barbara juga sempat terkena semburan amarah karena tidak pandai menjaga Norman, tapi tidak terlalu lama. Norman menyadari jika dunia memang tidak pernah adil bagi anak sepertinya._

_Ketika akhirnya James selesai menasehatinya, Norman tidak membantah perintah dari beliau yang menyuruhnya untuk lekas tidur. Norman menguap panjang. Sebelum ia merebahkan tubuhnya, ia menatap jendela kaca berbentuk peta dunia di langit-langit. Ia melihat beberapa ekor merpati sedang hinggap di atap, tampak mematuki sesuatu. Mungkin serangga atau biji-bijian kecil yang jatuh dari pohon. Beberapa merpati lain tengah terbang rendah, seperti sedang berkejaran._

_Sekilas, Norman terpancang untuk mengamati pemandangan itu lebih lama. Merpati yang terbang itu seperti mengingatkannya tentang sesuatu. Sebuah kenangan yang lama terlupa. Norman berusaha keras mengais ingatan itu di antara kepingan pecahan kenangannya, tapi ia tetap tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas._

_Kelelahan, Norman memutuskan untuk berhenti mengingat semua itu dan mulai memejamkan mata._

_Beberapa ekor merpati berdekut-dekut saat melongok ke jendela di bawah kaki mereka, sebelum terbang menuju pucuk pohon, saling mengejar. Mungkin merpati itu sempat melihat Norman yang lupa menyelimuti tubuhnya._

**.**

**.**

Saat Norman mengingat Ayshe dan ketidaktahuannya akan keadaan sahabat kecilnya itu, ia malah memikirkan pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Ray dan Emma. Ia mengingat lagi kunang-kunang bercahaya, yang dulu pernah dilihatnya di dalam hutan dan bagaimana tawaran dari mereka berdua membuat Norman senewen selama dua hari ini. Tawaran dari mereka sungguh menggoda.

Kini Norman sedang duduk termenung di beranda rumah besarnya, bersama setumpuk buku yang diambilnya dari perpustakaan, menunggu untuk dibaca. Tadi Norman memang berniat membawanya ke sini agar mendapat suasana berbeda, tapi sekarang ia bahkan tidak berminat menyentuhnya. Ia bukanlah si kutu buku Ray yang selalu membawa-bawa buku ke manapun ia pergi. Norman mungkin sangat suka membaca, tapi ia tidak 'segila' Ray.

Tanpa bisa dikendalikan, benak Norman kembali terlena pada mimpinya semalam. Lagi-lagi mimpi tentang Ayshe, yang terasa nyata dan entah mengapa sulit dilupakan.

Norman bermimpi berlari mengejar kunang-kunang di sebuah padang rumput tepi sungai, tapi ia akhirnya terpeleset dan jatuh. Kunang-kunang yang dikejarnya menghilang. Norman ingat dirinya menangis keras di dalam mimpi itu. Untunglah Ayshe segera datang dan menarik tangannya, mengajaknya mencari kunang-kunang bersama.

Ketika Norman terbangun, ia yakin ia masih menggenggam tangan Ayshe.

_Mimpi yang tidak menyenangkan._

Seperti biasa, sesudah bangun tidur, Norman mandi dan ganti baju. Lalu ia sarapan sendirian, sebab ayahnya belum pulang. Sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar sendirian. Ada Barbara menemaninya, tapi pelayan itu terus merecoki Norman untuk menghabiskan _oats_-nya tanpa sisa sampai-sampai Norman berharap ditinggal sendiri saja.

Seandainya ini adalah hari biasa, usai sarapan Norman akan bergegas menyiapkan buku pelajaran dan menunggu guru privatnya. Memang demikianlah cara Norman belajar. Alih-alih mendaftarkan Norman ke sekolah umum dan mengambil resiko Norman meninggalkan mansion, untuk masalah pendidikan James memercayakan anak semata wayangnya itu kepada beberapa guru pribadi. Sekolah di rumah.

Semula Norman mengira jika ia akan mati bosan, tapi guru-gurunya ternyata cukup menyenangkan. Mereka ramah dan selalu bisa memberi jawaban yang memuaskan. Apalagi jika sudah tiba jadwal pelajaran musik, Norman selalu tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu Miss Musica. Beliau adalah guru yang sangat Norman kagumi. Miss Musica sangat lihai memainkan bermacam-macam alat musik dan Norman giat belajar musik dengan serius supaya bisa sepiawai beliau.

Ray dan Emma bersekolah di sekolah umum. Mereka berdua sering bercerita (dengan menggebu-gebu, terutama Emma) kepada Norman tentang keseharian mereka di sekolah. Lucu sekali mendengar bagaimana Ray mengeluhkan nilai olahraganya yang selalu berada di bawah Emma dan bagaimana Emma akan mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi, lalu menasehati Ray untuk lebih banyak berlatih. Mereka selalu meributkan siapa yang paling cepat di antara mereka berdua saat berlari.

Kadang-kadang, saat Norman memiliki janji bertemu dengan mereka, Ray dan Emma membawa beberapa buku pelajaran dari sekolah. Dengan cara inilah mereka belajar bersama, saling mendiskusikan soal dan bermacam-macam permasalahan, di bawah pohon _elm _yang rindang, di halaman mansion keluarga Ratri.

Di kelas Ray dan Emma, ada dua puluh lima anak lain yang belajar bersama. Norman merinding membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika ia dikelilingi oleh kedua puluh lima anak-anak itu, bagaimana rasanya belajar dan bermain bersama mereka setiap hari. Pasti rasanya menyenangkan.

Pada titik ini, Norman mengakui, ia kadang merasa iri dengan kehidupan 'normal' kedua temannya.

Namun, Norman bukanlah anak yang mudah larut dengan perasaan semacam itu. Ia sadar dirinya siapa dan mereka siapa. Benar jika Norman cemburu dengan kebebasan mereka, tapi itu tidak membuatnya bersikap buruk pada mereka. Sejak kecil, James sudah melatih Norman agar tidak hilang kendali menghadapi perasaannya sendiri.

Seekor burung pipit hinggap di ujung meja. Norman mengawasi makhluk kecil itu meloncat-loncat ingin tahu. Hati-hati, Norman mencuil _croissant _di lapiknya dan meremasnya menjadi remah-remah yang ia taburkan di permukaan meja. Burung pipit itu melahapnya sambil bercicit-cicit riang, kemudian terbang untuk hinggap di tepi atap.

Norman menengadah. Matahari bersinar begitu terik. Tidak ada pelajaran ataupun guru privat hari ini. Libur musim panas telah dimulai, bahkan bagi anak yang sekolah di rumah.

Emma dan Ray berjanji akan menghabiskan liburan di kediaman Ratri, tapi keadaan kadang berkata lain. Kemarin, Emma bilang bahwa kakak iparnya mengajaknya ke pasar untuk membeli baju baru. Sementara Ray, dengan wajah malas, berkata bahwa ia harus membantu ayahnya ke ladang. Jadilah hari ini Norman tidak bersemangat. Tidak disangka-sangka, liburan musim panas jadi sangat membosankan tanpa seorang teman untuk berbagi.

Keempat pelayannya saat ini pasti sedang sibuk. Cislo merawat kebun atau mengawasi keadaan sekitar lewat Ruang Kendali. Barbara bergelut menyiapkan makanan di dapur, Zazie pergi mendampingi Ayah. Vincent tengah mengawasi satu tim pramujasa yang mereka sewa secara berkala untuk membersihkan rumah.

Sementara Norman hanya diam terpaku. Biasanya ia senang-senang saja membantu meringankan pekerjaan mereka di saat Ray dan Emma tidak mengunjunginya, walaupun mereka bilang Norman tidak perlu melakukannya. Misalnya membantu Cislo menyiram kubis, mengintil Vincent mengecek hasil kerja para pramujasa, atau bahkan membantu Barbara mengaduk adonan kue—tapi hari ini lain.

Norman hanya ingin menikmati kesendiriannya.

Agak menyedihkan sebenarnya, tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan anak-anak pada umumnya. Anak seusianya seharusnya sedang bermain dengan gembira bersama anak-anak lain di luar sana. Tertawa ketika mendapat nilai memuaskan dan menangis ketika terjatuh. Tapi Norman tidak bisa merasakan semua itu. Norman bahkan tidak bisa bertemu ayahnya sendiri setiap hari, betapapun rindunya ia pada James.

Kadangkala Norman berharap ayahnya bekerja sebagai petani. Setidaknya, dengan begitu Norman masih bisa membantu ayahnya membawakan kayu bakar. Dalam perjalanan pulang dari hutan, mereka akan saling berbagi cerita tentang serangga atau tanaman ladang. Atau, mungkin bagus juga jika ayahnya seorang nelayan. Mereka berdua akan melayarkan perahu setiap malam, membuang jala di tengah laut mencari ikan-ikan mengantuk. Atau bisa juga guru. Norman akan senang jika ayahnya sendiri yang mengajarinya Matematika.

Norman menggelengkan kepala, mengusir pikiran konyol itu dari benaknya. Norman sangat paham, bahwa ada beberapa kenyataan di dunia ini yang tidak bisa diubah. Daripada pusing-pusing memikirkannya, lebih baik Norman memikirkan hal lain. Rencana bermain dengan Ray dan Emma, misalnya. Mereka berjanji akan berkunjung lagi besok. Hm, main apa enaknya, ya?

Sekonyong-konyong, tatkala Norman melamun memandangi sampul salah satu buku cerita pada meja, sebuah ide hebat melintas di pikirannya.

_Hei, kenapa kami tidak melakukannya saja?_

Benak Norman seakan mendentingkan lonceng.

_Bagaimana seandainya kami benar-benar melakukan perjalanan mencari kunang-kunang itu?_

Napas Norman memburu. Punggungnya menegak. Ia berlari tergesa-gesa ke dalam kamarnya, membongkar lemarinya, lalu mengambil sebuah buku gambar berukuran besar. Norman membuka buku gambar tersebut. Selembar kertasnya yang masing kosong ia sobek. Dan Norman pun mulai menggambar.

Benar. Norman berencana membuat peta perjalanan ke dalam hutan!

Masih setengah takjub dengan idenya sendiri, jemari kurus Norman sudah lincah menari di atas lembar buku gambar kosong. Ia berusaha mengingat rute di dalam hutan dan perkiraan di mana lokasi padang kunang-kunang tersebut berada. Cukup sulit ternyata, sebab ia hanya mengandalkan ingatan. Bisa saja Norman salah menggambar atau salah arah. Tapi ia mengusir keraguan demi keraguan dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa gambarannya sudah betul. Dengan begini ia memiliki langkah awal yang meyakinkan.

Dua jam menggambar tanpa henti, tangan Norman mulai pegal, tapi peta itu hampir selesai. Tinggal menambahkan beberapa gambar detail dan nama-nama tempat yang akan dilewati nantinya.

Norman meletakkan pensilnya. Telapak tangannya sampai berkeringat karena terlalu lama memegang pensil. Tapi Norman tersenyum. Ia puas dengan hasil gambarnya. Tidak sia-sia ia menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di setiap minggunya dengan berlatih menggambar bersama Mr Smee selama ini.

Norman menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi dan mendongak. Tatapannya menerawang.

Meskipun demikian, Norman masih tidak yakin apakah ia akan serius melakukan perjalanan itu. Rasa takut mencekam dadanya, mengetahui 'sesuatu' yang ada di luar sana, hal-hal yang tidak diketahui oleh Emma dan Ray.

**.**

**.**

_Bulan sabit. Norman paling menyukai bentuk bulan ini. Ia rela mengurangi jam tidurnya jika sudah terpikat memandanginya. Norman bisa saja duduk di pinggir ranjangnya dan menatap sinar putih karismatik itu sampai fajar muncul—kalau saja ia tidak mendapat gangguan._

_Pernah suatu hari, Barbara memergoki Norman yang masih terjaga pada tengah malam. Norman mengelak dengan berkata jika ia tidak bisa tidur. Tapi Barbara sepertinya tahu jika Norman sejatinya sengaja tidak tidur._

_Tanpa ragu, Barbara masuk kamar dan duduk di sebelah Norman. Ia mengikuti tatapan Norman yang masih menerawangi rembulan tadi. "Kau menyukainya, ya?"_

_Norman, yang panas-dingin karena ketahuan, hanya dapat mengangguk pasrah._

"_Tapi kenapa bulat sabit, Norman? Kurasa bulan purnama lebih indah. Lingkaran adalah bentuk yang paling sempurna, 'kan?"_

_Tak disangka, Norman tersenyum. "Memang benar. Bulan purnama sangatlah indah. Tapi aku pernah membaca di sebuah buku. Ada yang bilang begini, 'jika setelah sesuatu mencapai kesempurnaan, pasti akan tampak kekurangannya'." Tatapan Norman menjadi lembut. "Bulan purnama itu indah dan sempurna, tapi justru karena kecemerlangannya dan kesempurnaannya, bintang-bintang kecil yang ada di sekelilingnya menjadi tidak begitu tampak. Berbeda dengan bulan sabit. Bulan sabit memang tidak sempurna. Hanya berbentuk lengkungan segaris saja, tapi justru di situ letak keindahannya. Bulan sabit membuat bintang-bintang di sekitarnya dapat terlihat. Bulan sabit dan bintang-bintang yang jelas terlihat tadi akan membuat formasi langit menjadi sempurna."_

_Barbara sampai terperangah. Ia akui jika Norman lebih pintar dan dewasa daripada anak sepantarannya, tapi ia tidak pernah tahu jika anak itu bisa menjadi sebijaksana ini._

_Barbara tersenyum menggoda. "Jadi menurutmu bulan purnama itu egois? Begitukah, Norman?"_

"_Eh—itu … yah, begitulah."_

_Namun, sekarang malam sedang hujan. Dan bulan sabit tidak ada, tapi Norman juga tidak mau tidur. Ia sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyelinap ke kamar ayahnya. Hampir dua minggu lamanya mereka tidak bertemu karena pekerjaan ayahnya. Walaupun Norman sendirilah yang menyambut kepulangan sang ayah saat senja tadi, ia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya jika ia masih merindukan ayahnya._

_Vincent boleh saja melarang Norman tidur larut, tapi siapa yang bisa mencegah jika anak itu sudah keras kepala?_

_Norman berjalan berjingkat menuju kamar James, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara. Ia tidak mau ditangkap Zazie yang selalu sigap mengawasi keadaan rumah atau pun Barbara yang hobi memergokinya. Rencana Norman bisa rusak kalau ia sampai ketahuan._

_Pelan dan sangat hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi decit, Norman membuka pintu kamar ayahnya. Tepat perkiraannya, pintu itu tidak dikunci._

_Kamar ayahnya yang luas gelap total. Norman masih bisa melihat siluet ayahnya yang sedang terbaring di ranjang, tapi selebihnya ia hanya mampu menatap kegelapan. Biarpun begitu, Norman melangkah dengan percaya diri, tanpa ragu akan menabrak. Ia cukup sering tidur di kamar ini saat ayahnya tidak ada, jadi ia hapal posisi benda-benda di kamar tersebut (meskipun ia .harus menerima omelan panjang dari Barbara setelahnya). _

"_Kau tidak perlu menjadi kucing untuk bisa bersembunyi dari tikus, Norman."_

_Mata Norman melebar sesaat. "Ayah! Ternyata kau belum tidur!"_

_Tanpa sungkan, Norman memanjat ke sisi ranjang dengan gesit lalu menghambur ke dalam pelukan sang ayah. Aroma James sangat wangi, seumpama harum yang tercium dari kepulan teh yang bercampur dengan bunga melati. Norman merasakan tangan ayahnya yang besar mengacak rambutnya dan ia sama sekali tidak keberatan._

"_Ayah … apa Ayah baik-baik saja?"_

_Pertanyaan bodoh. Bahkan saat menanyakannya, Norman tahu pertanyaan itu tidak berguna._

_James tidak terburu menjawab, malah tersenyum lebar. Dan ini membuat Norman tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluk ayahnya lagi. Dadanya sesak karena rasa cemas yang membuncah. Melihat perban yang kini meliliti paha sang ayah membuat Norman terbayang-bayang akan kejadian buruk yang bisa saja menimpa ayahnya. Norman mempererat pelukannya, bersamaan dengan air mata yang mengalir jujur di pipinya. Ia takut. Ia sangat takut._

_Norman sangat takut jika suatu hari nanti, ayahnya pulang dengan keadaan tidak bernyawa._

_Tenggorokan Norman tercekat. Ia menggigit bibirnya agar air mata itu tidak berubah menjadi isakan yang bersuara._

_Tangan sang ayah mengusap kepala Norman dengan kelembutan yang menenangkan, seakan tahu jika putranya sedang merasa ketakutan. "Jangan khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja."_

_Tapi Norman tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik dada James._

"_Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau melihatku seperti ini, Norman. Tenang saja, aku akan segera sembuh."_

_Norman menarik diri dari dekapan sang ayah. Ia mengusir jejak air mata di pipinya dengan usapan punggung tangannya. "Tapi aku tidak suka melihat Ayah dan teman-teman Ayah pulang dalam keadaan terluka," ucapnya dengan nada kering._

_Mau tidak mau, Norman kembali mengingat hari-hari tidak tenangnya menunggu di rumah, hanya berdua dengan Vincent. Sudah dua tahun yang lalu memang, tapi kejadian itu masih segar dalam ingatannya seperti terjadi kemarin._

_Norman sedang berada di ruang tamu. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gelisah. Meskipun Vincent sudah berulang kali menyuruhnya duduk dan tenang, tapi Norman tidak bisa menurut._

"_Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Vincent?"_

_Itu memang benar. Tidak mungkin Norman bisa duduk-duduk santai sementara ayahnya sedang berjuang mati-matian di luar sana. Ia bukan Vincent yang bisa dengan mudahnya mengendalikan emosi._

_Kemudian, James dan rekan setimnya pulang. Keadaan mereka cukup parah. James, biasanya selalu tampil perlente, tampak sangat kotor dan wajahnya babak belur. Ia memapah Cislo yang kakinya seperti hampir putus. Perut Barbara seperti berlubang, air mukanya begitu pucat dalam gendongan Zazie yang terlihat kelelahan setengah mati. Betapa takutnya Norman harus menyaksikan semua kengerian ini._

_Lebih menakutkan lagi karena Norman harus membantu Vincent mengobati luka-luka mereka. Ini bukan yang pertama kali, tentu saja. Norman hampir selalu menjadi dokter kecil dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa mual. Makan malamnya hampir keluar lagi. Ia harus mengepalkan tangan berkali-kali agar berhenti gemetar dan bisa mulai menjahit luka._

_Sesungguhnya, selain menjadi pelayan di mansion, Cislo, Barbara, Zazie, serta Vincent adalah orang-orang tangguh dan kuat yang sengaja direkrut oleh James untuk bergabung dalam timnya. Mereka memang menjadi pelayan saat berada di mansion, tapi mereka juga menguasai berbagai macam senjata dan ilmu berkelahi. Jika pada tanggal tertentu James mengumumkan untuk pergi keluar bersama mereka dengan membawa berbagai senjata, maka di sinilah pekerjaan 'berbahaya' mereka dimulai. Pekerjaan James yang sebenarnya sebagai seorang Ratri, yang barangkali kelak akan diwariskan kepada Norman._

_Dengan perasaan gamang, lebih dari siapa pun, Norman sangat mengetahuinya._

_Norman selalu bertanya-tanya; apakah Ayshe juga merasakan kepedihan seperti ini saat ayahnya terluka? Sebelumnya Norman berpikir, bagaimanapun juga, ia dan Ayshe hanyalah anak-anak. Ini bukan dunia di mana segalanya terlihat normal. Namun, karena sejak lahir ia dan Ayshe sudah terlibat, maka mereka berdua sama-sama tidak memiliki pilihan selain menerimanya. Ini adalah takdir._

_Ah, seandainya Ayshe ada bersamanya saat Norman menunggu kepulangan ayahnya di mansion, mungkin kesedihan ini lebih dapat ia tahan._

_James mencium puncak kepala Norman dengan gemas, membuatnya mengerjap. Serta-merta, semua ingatan buruk itu memudar. Mata ayahnya yang awas memandangi Norman, seakan sedang menebak apa kiranya yang tengah berkecamuk dalam pikiran putranya. Dan seperti biasa, tebakan sang ayah selalu tepat._

"_Aku tahu apa yang kaupikirkan, Norman. Dan kau seharusnya juga menyadarinya dan memahaminya. Kita memang tidak memiliki pilihan. Karena jika bukan kita, lalu siapa lagi?"_

_Norman memalingkan wajah. Tatapan kasih dari sang ayah entah mengapa terasa menusuk. "Tapi sebenarnya masih ada pilihan lain, Ayah."_

"_Itu tidak mungkin, Norman. Hanya kitalah yang tahu bagaimana caranya. Kita harus melindungi semua orang."_

"_Ayah bisa mengajari semua orang bagaimana cara membela diri."_

_Yang tak disangka, James malah tertawa. "Argumenmu boleh juga, tapi tidak semudah kedengarannya. Tidak semudah membalik tangan. Untuk saat ini, Ayah pikir apa yang kita lakukan sudah benar, Norman."_

_James tidak memberi penjelasan lebih lanjut. Pikiran Norman bagai terpecah-pecah. Sulit menyatukan kepingan kata-kata ayahnya dan melawannya dengan pendapat yang lebih jenius. Ia menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan bingung._

"_Sekarang aku percaya apa yang Barbara katakan pada waktu itu. Kau memang anak yang luar biasa, Norman."_

_Norman tidak tertarik dengan sanjungan dari James. Benaknya justru memikirkan hal lain. "Ayah, tadi kenapa Ayah menyebutku seperti kucing yang bersembunyi dari tikus? Kucing hanya akan takut kepada anjing. Kucing tidak pernah takut kepada tikus, kan?"_

"_Jika kau memakai sudut pandang umum, maka kucing hanya takut kepada anjing. Tapi jika kau membuka sedikit saja pemahamanmu kepada dunia yang luas ini, maka kemungkinannya selalu ada. Kucing juga bisa takut kepada tikus, Norman."_

"_Bagaimana bisa begitu, Ayah? Tubuh tikus lebih kecil daripada kucing. Sudah pasti tikus akan kalah jika kucing mengejarnya dan menerkamnya."_

"_Tapi bagaimana jika tikus itu bergerak lebih cepat daripada kucing? Apakah kucing itu akan mengejarnya atau malah akan membiarkannya pergi?"_

"_Eh?"_

_Jari telunjuk James teracung. "Itu kemungkinan pertama. Lalu bagaimana jika tikus yang dikejar kucing itu ternyata berjumlah banyak? Bagaimana jika yang terjadi kemudian adalah gerombolan tikus yang mengejar kucingnya? Apakah si kucing masih tetap tidak takut?"_

_Norman hanya melongo. "Aku tidak paham maksud, Ayah."_

_Jari telunjuk dan jari tengah James membentuk tanda V. "Itu kemungkinan kedua. Dan bagaimana jika tikus tadi sudah memiliki rencana dari awal dengan membuat jebakan untuk menangkap si kucing sehingga ia membiarkan dirinya diburu? Apakah tikus bisa menang melawan kucing?"_

"_Aku tidak tahu, Ayah."_

_Tiga jari James terangkat rapat. "Itu kemungkinan ketiga. Selalu ada pilihan di setiap keadaan. Betapa pun besarnya ukuran atau kekuatan, makhluk yang kecil bisa mengalahkan makhluk yang besar. Asalkan mereka mau berpikir."_

_Tapi Norman benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksud ayahnya atau ke arah manakah pembicaraan ini sebenarnya. Mungkin karena Norman sudah kelelahan berpikir, ia mulai mengantuk._

"_Tidurlah di sini bersamaku, Nak."_

_Menuruti ucapan sang ayah, Norman membaringkan tubuhnya di samping James. Perlahan-lahan, perasaan Norman membaik. Kehangatan dari tubuh sang ayah menjalar hingga suhu tubuh mereka terasa sama, membuat kecemasannya surut._

_Sambil tetap terbaring dalam pelukan James, Norman mengintip melalui bahu sang ayah ke luar jendela, ke pucuk-pucuk pinus yang berdiri dalam gelap seumpama tombak penjaga. Terkadang pohon itu tampak berpendar karena cahaya hijau dari kunang-kunang. Tapi terkadang, Norman yakin jika ia mendengar suara lolongan asing di kejauhan._

**.**

**.**

"Jadi ini—" Norman membuka lipatan kertas yang tadi dibawanya dan menunjukkan dengan bangga hasil gambarnya sendiri kepada Ray dan Emma, "—yang kulakukan kemarin."

"Waaah!" Emma sampai tidak berkedip memandanginya. Jemarinya sudah sibuk menelusuri beberapa rute. "Gambarmu bagus sekali, Norman. Aku tidak pernah tahu jika selama ini kau pintar menggambar. Kukira kau hanya belajar pelajaran formal seperti Matematika dan Bahasa."

Ray, yang tidak mau ketinggalan, merebut kertas tadi tanpa permisi, lalu memandanginya hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia menyikut bahu Norman dan menyeringai. "Benar-benar berbentuk peta, Norman. Kerjamu sangat bagus."

Norman jadi nyengir mendengar pujian itu.

"Ray!" Emma melotot marah karena Ray mengganggunya. "Aku masih ingin lihat, tahu! Sini, kembalikan!"

"Sebentar dulu."

"Kembalikan, Ray!"

Norman merasa jika ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Ia bersidekap dan memberi tatapan sedingin mungkin kepada mereka berdua. "Teman-Teman, jangan bertengkar, oke?"

Ray dan Emma berhenti saling rebut. Mereka memandangi Norman dengan ngeri sebab wajah Norman sedikit menyeramkan (yang mengingatkan mereka kepada ayah Norman saat menegur mereka). Ternyata Norman bisa menjadi menakutkan kalau ia memang berniat.

"Maaf, sudah kebiasaan," Emma bersuara lebih dulu setelah menelan ludah.

"Maaf," Ray menggaruk rambutnya. "Jangan marahi kami, ya?"

"Kami berjanji tidak akan bertengkar lagi, Norman."

"Kalau bisa," tambah Ray.

Norman mengganti tatapan dinginnya dengan senyum sederhana. Lebih dari siapa pun, sesungguhnya ia sangat memahami apa yang terjadi di antara mereka. Ia tidak merasa cemas. Ray dan Emma bukannya tidak akur. Bersaing sepertinya memang hobi mereka.

Norman mengembuskan napas panjang. "Sudahlah. Daripada kalian bertengkar, bagaimana kalau kalian mendengarkan ceritaku?"

Cara ini rupanya berhasil, sebab perhatian Ray dan Emma beralih kepada Norman. Permusuhan mereka terhenti untuk sementara.

Norman memosisikan dirinya bersila di atas rerumputan hijau pendek yang menutupi seluruh permukaan tanah. Ray dan Emma mengikuti teladannya dengan bersila di sisi kanan-kirinya. Norman mengambil peta dan membentangkannya di antara mereka bertiga.

"Kalau begini, semua bisa melihat, 'kan?"

Ray dan Emma mengangguk bersamaan. Mereka memandangi peta tersebut dengan saksama. Siulan angin menggoyangkan rambut mereka serta menjatuhkan beberapa daun yang sudah tua dari pohon besar di dekat mereka.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kauceritakan tadi, Norman?" Ray sudah tidak bisa menutupi rasa penasarannya. Norman baru ingat kalau anak itu sangat menyukai berbagai cerita.

"Aku ingin bercerita tentang seorang teman lamaku." Norman tercenung pada peta walaupun fokusnya tidak sepenuhnya ada di sana. "Sebelum aku bertemu dan berteman dengan kalian, sebelumnya aku sudah memiliki teman. Bisa dibilang kalau dia adalah teman pertamaku."

"Teman pertamamu?" tanya Emma. "Siapa dia, Norman?"

Tatapan Norman menjadi menerawang. "Namanya Ayshe. Usianya sepantaran denganku. Meskipun begitu, sifatnya sangat berbeda denganku. Ayshe sangat pintar dan pemberani. Dia anak yang kuat dan menyenangkan. Yah, meskipun kadang-kadang dia juga suka usil." Norman tertawa kecil. "Warna rambut Ayshe sama seperti warna rambutku. Yang paling kuingat dari Ayshe, dia selalu memakai sandal dengan hiasan bunga matahari. Dan dia juga jarang tersenyum. Wajahnya kecil sebenarnya, tapi jangan terkecoh karena Ayshe bisa sangat menyebalkan. Dulu dia sering menggodaku, sih." Ia terkikik malu.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa berteman dengannya? Bagaimana kalian bisa berkenalan? Bukankah kau tidak pernah keluar rumah?" Ray memberondong Norman dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Itu karena pekerjaan ayahku dan ayah Ayshe sama. Ayshe sering dititipkan ayahnya di rumahku, jadi kami sering bertemu. Sebenarnya sangat sulit mendekatinya karena Ayshe sangat tertutup. Tapi pada suatu hari, kami banyak berbincang. Kami juga melakukan banyak hal bersama, lalu kami akhirnya berteman."

"Tapi sekarang Ayshe ke mana, Norman?"

Pertanyaan dari Emma barusan seakan menyentil Norman. Serta-merta, ia hanya mengangkat bahu dan menjawab dengan nada sedih, "Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak terlalu ingat. Ayshe dan ayahnya tiba-tiba berhenti datang ke rumahku. Aku menduga kalau mereka pindah ke luar kota. Mungkin ayah Ayshe memutuskan untuk pensiun."

"Dan tepatnya pensiun dari apa?" Ray menatap penuh curiga.

"Eh—um, pensiun dari pekerjaannya."

"Kau tidak bertanya kepada ayahmu ke mana perginya mereka, Norman?" tanya Emma.

"Aku pernah menanyakannya, tapi raut wajah Ayah berubah menjadi tidak menyenangkan. Jadi aku tidak berani menanyakannya lagi."

"Sepertinya aku bisa mengerti," gumam Emma.

"Selain itu, sebenarnya apa pekerjaan ayahmu, Norman?" tanya Ray tak sabar.

Norman tersenyum lebih dulu. Ia sudah lama tahu jika Ray begitu penasaran dengan pekerjaan ayahnya dan sedikit-banyak menduga kalau keluarganya, Ratri, adalah keluarga mafia. Jika Emma penuh dengan ucapan-ucapan polos, maka ucapan Ray selalu penuh dengan teori. Mungkin itu karena kebiasaannya membaca bermacam-macam buku, sehingga ia sering berimajinasi.

"Hampir sama seperti Ayshe, ayahku sebenarnya orang yang tertutup. Aku tidak tahu terlalu jelas, atau jika aku tahu sedikit, mungkin aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan baik apa yang sebenarnya ayahku lakukan. Tapi aku tahu kalau pekerjaan ayahku sama berharganya dengan pekerjaan ayahmu, Ray."

"Aku tidak bermaksud memintamu membandingkan pekerjaan ayahmu dengan ayahku, tapi apa kau tidak penasaran ya, Norman?"

"Bukannya aku tidak penasaran, tapi kalau aku tahu ayahku sehat dan baik-baik saja, itu sudah cukup bagiku. Aku tidak mau mengorek terlalu jauh. Kita tidak tahu bagaimana dunia orang dewasa dan segala pernak-pernik urusan mereka yang rumit, 'kan?"

"Kau memang benar, sih. Tapi—"

"Apa pun pekerjaan ayahku, aku rasa Ayah selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik."

Kening Ray berkerut dan Norman tahu jika itu bukan jawaban yang Ray inginkan. Meskipun Ray masih tidak puas dengan jawaban ambigu dari Norman, tapi ia tidak melanjutkan perdebatannya setelah ia melihat mata Emma yang berbinar saat memandangi Norman.

Ray sampai menepuk bahunya. "Kau ini kenapa, Emma?"

"Norman, kau ini selalu rendah hati, ya?" kata Emma lirih. "Ucapanmu semakin lama semakin mirip saat abangku menceramahiku, tahu."

"Eh? Jadi maksudmu aku ini sudah tua, Emma?"

Emma terkikik. "Begitulah."

Norman menatap Ray yang kebingungan dan ikut tertawa. "Sudahlah, Ray. Tidak perlu dibahas terlalu panjang. Bukankah sekarang kita memiliki tugas yang lebih penting daripada mengurusi pekerjaan ayahku, 'kan?"

Ray jelas merasa tersindir. "Kau memang benar."

Norman kembali fokus kepada peta buatannya. Ia menunjuk sebuah gambar mengular yang diberi warna biru, yang terletak di tepi paling kiri dari peta. "Lihat. Padang rumput tempatku dulu pernah melihat banyak kunang-kunang itu ada di tepian sungai ini. Sungai ini ada di dalam hutan. Aku sangat ingin ke sana untuk bisa mengenang masa laluku bersama Ayshe dan aku juga ingin menangkap beberapa kunang-kunang. Skenarioku, aku ingin melepas mereka di halaman ini. Ada kolam di dekat petak bunga matahari itu," Norman menunjuk ke arah selatan taman, di mana berpetak-petak bunga matahari tersenyum mengadap mentari. "Aku berharap kunang-kunang itu akan membuat sarang di sana dan menetaskan larva baru tahun depan. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak bisa pergi ke sana sendiri. Harus ada temannya."

"Jangan khawatir, Norman," ucap Emma dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Ada kami di sini yang akan selalu menemanimu."

Norman sedikit gugup. "Um—kalau kalian tidak mau menempuh perjalanan itu, kalian bisa membatalkannya, kok. Aku tidak mau memaksa kalian melakukan sesuatu yang—"

"Kau ini, apa yang kaubicarakan, Norman? Tentu saja kami mau melakukannya bersamamu!"

Ada sebagian kecil dari diri Norman yang berharap bahwa Ray dan Emma menolak ajakannya. Semata-mata untuk mempertimbangkan rasa rakutnya. "Eh, anu, tapi apa kalian tidak merasa takut jika—"

Tanpa ragu, Emma merangkul punggung Norman, membuat kata-katanya terputus sebab terkejut.

"Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang, Norman? Jika itu memang impianmu sejak dulu, tentu saja aku dan Ray akan membantumu untuk mewujudkannya!" Emma memamerkan senyum lebarnya, hingga giginya terlihat.

Ray membalas dengan anggukan penuh semangat. Tatapannya tampak menantang. "Selain itu, kami ini tidaklah sepenakut seperti dugaanmu, Norman."

Pada detik inilah, seluruh keraguan dalam diri Norman lenyap tak berbakas. Tergantikan oleh euforia yang disuntikkan Ray dan Emma dengan antusias.

Mata Norman menajam. "Kalau begitu, besok kita bisa berangkat bersama, Teman-Teman!"

**.**

**.**

Malam harinya, Norman mulai mengemasi perlengkapannya untuk ekspeisi. Ia sudah memasukkan peralatan pokok, peralatan yang sama dengan yang ia intruksikan kepada Ray dan Emma untuk dibawa, tapi kini ia menambahkan beberapa alat lain. Tidak ada niatan apa pun. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Ia lebih merasa damai saat membawa alat-alat itu biar pun tasnya akan bertambah gendut.

Norman sedang menimbang berat tasnya ketika, tiba-tiba saja, suara lolongan dari dalam hutan terdengar. Ia terkejut dan melupakan tasnya. Bulu romanya berdiri.

_Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan._

Norman berulang kali merapal mantra tersebut di dalam hati. Ia meyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi bahwa tidak akan ada masalah yang muncul dalam perjalanan itu nanti. Lagipula, mereka hanya akan pergi pagi hari. Maksimal sore sudah kembali ke mansion lagi.

Selain itu, 'makhluk-makhluk' itu hanya muncul setelah malam turun, 'kan?

**.**

**.**

"_Itu berbahaya, Norman."_

"_Aku tahu, Ayah."_

"_Mau itu pagi atau siang, tetap saja berbahaya jika anak-anak sepertimu berada di dalam hutan. Apalagi jika malam hari. Itu semakin berbahaya. Kau tahu alasannya, 'kan?"_

"_Iya."_

"_Kau harus lebih berhati-hati mulai dari sekarang. Kendalikan rasa penasaranmu. Kalau kau ceroboh dan tidak berpikir dengan bijak, rasa penasaran bisa membunuhmu."_

"_Aku berjanji tidak akan keluar dari rumah ini lagi, Ayah."_

"_Jangan hanya berjanji, Norman, tapi tepatilah janjimu. Janji bukanlah barang yang bisa kaumainkan dengan mudahnya."_

"_Aku tidak pernah mengingkari janji, Ayah. Justru aku benci jika ada orang lain yang tidak menepati janji."_

"_Apa maksudmu, Norman?"_

"_Itu—ah, bukan apa-apa."_

"_Norman, Ayah tidak mengajarimu menjadi pembohong, apalagi pembangkang."_

"_..."_

"_Baiklah. Tidak masalah jika kau ingin menyimpan rahasiamu sendiri. Sepertinya kau sudah menyadari kesalahanmu hari ini. Jangan kauulangi lagi. Kau mengerti, Norman?"_

"_Iya, Ayah."_

"_Sekarang pergilah tidur."_

**.**

**.**

**{tbc}**


	4. Bab 3

The Promised Neverland © Kaiu Shirai. Ilustrasi © Posuka Demizu. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan finansial apa pun dari karya transformatif ini

**The Death of The Fireflies © aria-cheros (arianadez dan psycheros)**

**[Bab 3]**

**.**

**.**

Tantangan terbesar dalam melakukan ekspedisi ini adalah mengeluarkan Norman dari mansion tanpa ketahuan.

Demi menjaga Norman, mansion keluarga Ratri dilengkapi berlapis-lapis sistem pengaman. Selain para pelayan yang telah terlatih untuk mengawasi Norman diam-diam, James juga memasang jaringan kamera pengintai, gerbang otomatis, dan—jika mereka cukup beruntung bisa lolos dari semua itu—pasukan anjing penjaga sebagai garda terakhir.

Norman telah menghapalkan posisi kamera pengintai di sekeliling rumah dan jangkauan rekam mereka. Tidak akan ada celah untuk menyelinap seandainya Emma, Ray, dan Norman adalah orang dewasa, tapi dengan tubuh mungil anak-anak, mereka bisa memperoleh sedikit ruang gerak di titik buta kamera dengan cara berjalan melipir pada pagar tanaman di depan gerbang utama.

Gerbang utama adalah sepasang pintu teralis tinggi dengan sistem kunci otomatis yang hanya dapat dibuka dengan memasukkan kode dari Ruang Kendali—sebuah ruang di menara utara mansion di mana Cislo mengawasi kondisi sekitar melalui belasan televisi. Cukup sulit mencari siasat agar gerbang itu terbuka tanpa sepengetahuan Cislo. Bukan saja Cislo hampir selalu berjaga di Ruang Kendali, kecuali pada hari-hari tertentu di mana ia harus merawat kebun, sementara tugas kendalinya digantikan oleh Vincent yang jauh lebih teliti. Norman juga tidak pernah tahu kode rahasia pintu yang secara berkala selalu diganti.

"Gerbang itu akan kembali terkunci jika kedua sensor di masing-masing pintu saling bergesekan, bukan? Bagaimana kalau kita menyelipkan sesuatu di antara kedua pintu itu untuk mencegah sensornya bersentuhan?"

Emma mengusulkan ide gila tapi brilian itu dengan nada seringan mengajak jajan es loli. Mereka bertiga duduk bersila di ranjang Norman, kasak-kusuk mendiskusikan tahap terakhir rencana ini sebelum eksekusi. Peta yang sudah terfiksasi dan denah lengkap mansion bertebaran di atas seprai bersama spidol warna, pensil, dan penggaris.

Ray melemparkan pandangan setengah tertarik, setengah meremehkan. Agaknya ia sudah amat terbiasa mendengarkan gagasan-gagasan Emma untuk tahu bahwa separuh buah pikiran anak perempuan itu memang patut dipertimbangkan, sementara separuh yang lain lebih baik diabaikan demi keberlangsungan hidup panjang. Dan demi memutuskan ide kali ini termasuk golongan mana, perlu disimak lebih lanjut.

"Yeah? Dan benda apa yang cukup tipis untuk bisa diselipkan di antara dua pintu tanpa ketahuan, tapi cukup tebal untuk menghalangi sensor?" Ray bertanya menguji.

Norman mengangguk, ikut penasaran. Bukannya Norman tidak pernah mencoba cara semacam itu. Dulu ia pernah mengganjal pintu gerbang memakai batu, tapi langsung ketahuan Cislo dari kamera pengintai. Ujung-ujungnya, seperti biasa, Norman pun dimarahi Ayah.

Emma tersenyum nakal seperti anak rubah. Penuh gaya macam pesulap bersiap memunculkan trik terbesarnya, ia merogoh saku dada celana monyetnya dan mengeluarkan sebungkus—

"Permen karet!"

Ray mengangkat satu alis, ekspresinya lempeng. Norman menelengkan kepala seperti anak burung hantu kebingungan.

"Aku menonton di film laga-nya Yuugo seminggu yang lalu—"

"Ugh, Emmaaa ... kau ini tidak me—"

"Ray, dengarkan dulu! Aku tahu memang agak bodoh memakai film sebagai acuan—"

"Bukan cuma _agak _bodoh, sih."

"—tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba!" Emma tersenyum penuh tekad seolah tidak ada interupsi. "Kalau gagal, kita pikirkan cara lain. Kalau berhasil, kita untung besar. Permen karet mudah didapat, tidak mencurigakan, dan cukup kecil untuk ditempelkan di salah satu sensor tanpa ketahuan. Ini media yang ideal."

Ray dan Norman berpandangan.

"Yah, kalau gagal, kalian bisa bilang iseng saja menempelkan permen karet itu. Kurasa Ayah akan maklum." Norman mengangkat bahu. "Namanya juga anak-anak. Kita suka iseng dan penasaran akan banyak hal, 'kan?"

Norman menggambar lingkaran merah pada denah gerbang utama dan menulis "PERMEN KARET" beserta hari dan perkiraan jam kedatangan Ray dan Emma.

Tantangan selanjutnya adalah para anjing penjaga. James mempekerjakan seorang pria bongsor bertampang muram beserta lima ekor anjing Dobermann-nya untuk berpatroli di sekeliling mansion. Norman tidak tahu banyak tentang pria itu, kecuali bahwa James memanggilnya Mr Sonju dan ia tidak ramah pada anak-anak.

Masih jelas dalam ingatan Norman satu-satunya pertemuan langsungnya dengan Mr Sonju. Kejadiannya setelah kunjungan Ray dan Emma pertama kali. Setelah Norman bercerita bahwa anjing-anjing Dobermann itu hampir saja mengganyang kedua teman barunya, James mengajak Norman mengunjungi Mr Sonju di rumahnya, sebuah gubuk mungil berdinding batu bulat di dekat kebun labu belakang mansion.

"Mulai hari ini, Norman akan sering kedatangan dua orang teman. Ray dan Emma, anak desa bawah bukit. Tuan tidak perlu mengerahkan anjing-anjing Tuan untuk menyerang mereka," James menyampaikan halus.

Mr Sonju menggeram pelan. Anjing-anjing Dobermann-nya, sedang tidur santai di bawah meja, langsung bangkit waspada dengan telinga terangkat. Norman bersembunyi di belakang punggung ayahnya.

"Anjing berbeda dengan manusia, Tuan Ratri. Sulit kalau harus menghapalkan pengecualian-pengecualian seperti itu. Saya tidak bisa janji mereka akan selalu menghindari anak-anak itu. Lagipula," Mr Sonju menatap Norman, mata gelapnya menusuk dingin. Norman menyadari ada tiga guratan putih melintang di muka pria itu, seperti bekas cakaran beruang. "Bukankah lebih aman jika Tuan Kecil tidak bergaul dengan anak-anak desa?"

Norman menelan ludah, mengeratkan cengkeraman ke mantel James, tapi tetap menatap Mr Sonju dengan berani.

"Bersosialisasi dengan anak seumuran akan baik untuknya. Saya percaya Mr Sonju mengerti," James menepuk kepala Norman, masih tersenyum pada lawan bicaranya.

Mr Sonju merengut. Untuk sesaat tampaknya ia sedang menimbang-nimbang untuk mengusir Norman dan James atau memerintahkan piaraannya untuk menyerang mereka, tapi akhirnya ia hanya menggerutu sembari menggelengkan kepala.

"Baiklah. Hanya dua bocah. Beri aku saputangan milik mereka agar anjing-anjingku bisa menghapalkan aromanya. Tapi—" Mr Sonju mengacungkan satu jari kurus panjang berbonggol-bonggol, "—aku tidak janji akan berhasil seratus persen. Kalau anak-anak itu bertindak di luar kewajaran, kami akan tetap menanganinya dengan … _prosedur yang seharusnya_." Ia menekankan kalimat terakhir seperti serigala menggeram mengancam musuh.

Pertemuan itu amat mengintimidasi hingga Norman masih merinding jika mengingatnya. Ia selalu mewanti-wanti Ray dan Emma untuk berhati-hati, tidak gegabah atau berbuat aneh agar pasukan anjing Dobermann Mr Sonju tidak curiga.

"Tapi, kalau mereka melihatku keluar gerbang atau mencium aromaku, sudah pasti mereka akan datang mengejar," Norman berujar cemas, memutar-mutar spidol di antara jemarinya.

Ray dan Emma saling lirik. Kemudian ekspresi mereka merekah dalam cengir nakal identik.

"Kalau soal itu, kami sudah punya ide!"

Mereka menjelaskan saling bersahut-sahutan tentang rencana meminjami Norman pakaian untuk mengelabui indera penciuman para Dobermann. Kebetulan mereka bertiga punya kaos dan celana kargo kembar, hadiah Natal dari Isabella. Norman akan memakai kaos dan celana Ray yang diselundupkan dalam tas ransel.

"Tapi, walaupun sudah memakai bajumu, aku tetap punya aroma khas," Norman memperingatkan. Akan konyol sekali jika mereka tertangkap setelah Norman bersusah-susah ganti pakaian.

Namun, tampaknya kedua temannya juga sudah memikirkan itu, sebab mereka melemparkan tatapan geli penuh rahasia, seakan sudah memecahkan suatu misteri besar sementara Norman masih meraba-raba.

"Kami tahu. Itulah sebabnya kami mencatat jadwal patroli anjing-anjing Mr Sonju," Ray mengumumkan bangga, mengeluarkan secarik kertas panjang seperti nota belanja dari sakunya. Dalam kertas itu tercatat nama-nama hari, jam, dan posisi para anjing penjaga saat Ray dan Emma tiba di gerbang utama.

"Mr Sonju tentu sangat disiplin," sambung Emma cepat. "Dia selalu berpatroli di waktu yang sama, tidak pernah terlambat atau terlalu cepat. Setiap kali aku dan Ray tiba pada pukul sepuluh pagi, Mr Sonju pasti muncul di belokan sebelah barat mansion, baru menyelesaikan putaran patroli."

"Dan jika kami datang pukul setengah sebelas, Mr Sonju tak pernah keliahatan. Kemungkinan ia sedang berpatroli di bagian belakang mansion."

"Tapi, kalau kami datang pukul sebelas, Mr Sonju sudah berbelok lagi di sebelah barat!"

"Hm, jadi Mr Sonju membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu jam untuk mengitari mansion," Norman menarik kesimpulan, mengetuk-ketuk dagu dengan ujung spidol. Ray dan Emma mengangguk bersemangat.

"Artinya, jika kita meninggalkan mansion saat Mr Sonju sedang berpatroli di belakang …." Norman menggambar rute patroli Mr Sonju dengan spidol biru, kemudian menggambar tiga manusia lidi saling bergandengan, menyusup keluar lewat pintu depan. Di bawah tiga figur itu, Norman menulis: 10.30 – 10. 40 AM. Mereka bertiga nyengir puas.

"Kemungkinan kita tidak akan tertangkap!"

**.**

**.**

Di luar dugaan, penyelundupan Norman berjalan mulus.

Supaya tidak mencurigakan, Norman harus berganti pakaian di taman, di balik rimbun rerumputan. Agak canggung juga sebenarnya, apalagi di sana ada Emma (dua bocah itu berjaga-jaga di sisi lain, memastikan James dan para pelayan tidak mengintip-intip). Tapi hei, sebuah petualangan membutuhkan keberanian lebih, bukan?

Selanjutnya, Norman mengambil ransel yang sudah ia sembunyikan di dalam lubang pohon. Meski sudah berusaha memadatkan barang bawaan seefektif mungkin, ransel Norman tetap lebih besar dari milik kedua temannya, yang hanya membawa ransel jalan-jalan. Proses penyelundupan ransel itu dari kamar ke taman pun cukup menegangkan, terlebih Norman harus melakukannya sendirian. Ia mengendap-endap di malam buta, tanpa senter, keluar dari pintu kaca ruang makan, lalu menyumpalkan ransel gembung itu ke lubang di bawah akar pohon.

"Kelihatannya berat. Biar aku saja yang membawanya!" Emma sigap melepaskan ranselnya sendiri lalu menawarkannya pada Norman, tapi bocah lelaki itu menggeleng.

"Terima kasih, tapi tidak perlu. Aku bisa membawanya sendiri," kata Norman, yang kemudian memeluk ranselnya.

Emma mengerutkan kening. "Kau yakin?"

Sejujurnya tidak. Dalam pangkuan saja ransel itu sudah terasa berat. Norman tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana capeknya harus menggendongnya sambil berlari. Tapi, meminta Emma untuk menggendongkan beban ini untuknya ...

"Kita bagi-bagi saja isinya," Ray berkata cepat, habis sabar. Cekatan, ia membongkar kembali ransel Norman dan membagi-bagi isinya merata.

"Ya ampun, Norman. Bawaanmu banyak sekali. Kau kira kita mau kemping?" Ray menyeletuk, memutar bola mata. "Masa sampai membawa—apa ini—pisau lipat!? Buat apa?"

Norman mengangkat bahu, salah tingkah. "Jaga-jaga saja, 'kan?"

Gara-gara rusuh membagi ulang beban, jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas ketika mereka selesai mengemasi ransel. Waktu semakin sempit. Berkedok main kejar-kejaran, mereka bertiga bergegas meninggalkan halaman samping ke area depan, pura-pura berteriak dan tertawa-tawa padahal jantung mereka sudah jumpalitan.

"Tadi permen karetnya benar-benar sudah menempel, kan?" bisik Ray tegang ketika mereka mendekati pintu gerbang. Pintu besi hitam itu sudah kelihatan mengintimidasi di hari biasa, tapi kini ia terlihat seperti gerbang neraka.

Emma mengangguk, meski sambil menelan ludah takut-takut. "Uh-huh. Sudah. Um, semestinya sih, sudah."

"Emmaaaa!" Ray berteriak jengkel dengan suara lirih.

"Sush! Ayo, kita coba saja!"

Berdebar-debar, mereka mendorong pintu teralis itu. Norman menyipitkan mata, tidak berani banyak berharap. Ray merapalkan doa dalam bisikan.

"Oh!" bisik Emma gembira, ketika pintu mengayun terbuka dengan lancar. Ia nyengir penuh kemenangan pada Ray dan Norman, yang membalasnya dengan putaran bola mata (Ray) dan acungan jempol apresiatif (Norman).

Setelah memastikan pasukan anjing belum mencapai sekitar gerbang, mereka melipir dengan punggung menempel rapat pada pagar tanaman menuju ke daerah perbatasan antara area mansion dan hutan. Norman berjengit setiap kali daun tanaman pagar bergesekan dengan ranselnya, menimbulkan suara kerisik tajam.

_Semoga anjing-anjing itu tidak dengar, semoga anjing-anjing itu tidak dengar_; doanya dalam hati.

Setelah rasanya berjam-jam, mereka akhirnya tiba di penghujung pagar. Tepian hutan hanya berjarak lima sampai enam meter dari tempat mereka berdiri, terpisah hanya oleh jalan tegel jalur patroli, tapi rasanya sejauh penghujung bumi.

Emma mengambil ancang-ancang memimpin sementara Ray memposisikan diri di belakang Norman. "Kalian siap? Dalam hitungan ketiga kita lari ke hutan."

Norman mengangguk, menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya lewat mulut. Jantungnya berdegup cepat, tangannya mulai berkeringat. Ia sudah memakai sepatu ekstra nyaman dan berlatih lari-lari di sepanjang kordior demi momen ini.

"Satu, dua ... tiga!"

_Sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali._

Norman memacu kaki-kaki kurusnya secepat mungkin. Sepatunya berdebam ringan di atas tegel dan ia sempat terpeleset sedikit, tapi berhasil menemukan keseimbangan sebelum terlambat. Ia memokuskan pandangan pada Emma yang kini telah berhasil melompati perdu pendek di pinggir hutan.

"Cepat!"

Mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan, Norman berlari. Jalan tegel berhasil diseberangi. Perdu berhasil dilompati. Pohon-pohon berlalu di kanan kirinya dalam kilasan kabur. Sesekali Norman mendengar keretak di antara semak, barangkali tikus atau bajing tanah yang ketakutan. Ia tak peduli. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, pada rambut jingga Emma yang hilang-timbul di antara pepohonan pinus seperti lentera penunjuk jalan.

Otot-otot panas bagai tersulut api, pipi merah akibat pembakaran kalori. Norman tidak berhenti. Di belakang ia mendengar Ray, debam langkah dan napasnya mendorong Norman untuk terus maju. Keringat mengalir di pelipis. Ransel menggesek bahu dan punggung. Mereka berlari, seolah anjing-anjing Mr Sonju mengejar mereka dengan ganas. Mereka berlari seolah tidak ada esok hari.

Lari paling berat yang pernah dilakukan Norman seumur hidupnya.

Tepat pada saat Norman yakin dirinya akan pingsan, pandangannya mulai memburam entah oleh keringat atau kelelahan. Mereka tiba di sebuah tanah lapang di atas bukit. Emma memanjat ke atas batu besar seperti seorang kesatria setelah memenangkan peperangan sambil tersenyum berpuas diri.

"Kurasa sudah cukup aman! Kita bisa mulai jalan kaki dari sini!" seru Emma ceria, sama sekali tak tampak kelelahan.

Norman hanya mengangguk, terlalu tersengal-sengal untuk bicara. Ray memapahnya ke pohon terdekat lalu membukakan botol minumnya. Norman menenggak jus jeruknya cepat-cepat, memejamkan mata menikmati dingin cairan itu melewati tenggorokan.

"'Makasih," desah Norman, mengelap keringat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Emma meloncat turun dari batu untuk berlutut di samping mereka berdua, menatap Norman dengan cemas. "Sori. Tadi larinya terlalu cepat, ya?"

Norman menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, Emma. Kita memang harus cepat, sebelum orang di rumah menyadari kepergian kita," cengir Norman menghibur. "Lagipula, olahraga seperti ini bagus untukku. Biar aku cepat bertambah tinggi!"

Emma terkikik. Angin berembus dari suatu tempat di dalam hutan, mengusik pepohonan, membelai tengkuk yang kepanasan. Norman menyandarkan kepala ke pohon sambil menghirup napas dalam-dalam, masih menikmati kesejukan.

"Hei, Norman. Coba lihat itu."

Norman mengikuti telunjuk Ray yang mengacung ke suatu tempat di seberang bukit. Di antara hijau segar pinus, memisahkan diri dari hamparan pedesaan di bawahnya, adalah sebuah mansion dengan atap bata semerah rubi. Ia tampak begitu sendirian, sebuah bangunan besar di antara pepohonan, terasing dari dunia luar.

"Dia kelihatan sangat kesepian," gumam Norman, menelengkan kepala. Sepi dan kosong, seperti Norman selama ini. Seperti Norman jika Ray dan Emma tak pernah menemukannya.

Seakan mendengar isi hatinya, Ray dan Emma segera meraih tangan Norman. Meski masih kecil, tangan mereka kuat dan genggaman mereka mantap. Dalam gandengan mereka berdua, Norman merasa aman.

"Sejauh apapun kau tinggal, kami akan tetap menjemputmu. Kami tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian."

Norman menunduk, tersenyum malu-malu. Perut dan dadanya terasa hangat, tapi bukan karena gerah musim panas. Rasa rawan itu, rasa yang membuatnya ingin terisak itu, hadir dalam kehangatan serupa ketika ia masih memiliki Ayshe.

Rasa rawan itu adalah rasa haru yang lahir dari keberadaan seorang kawan.

**.**

**.**

"Kalian tahu? Rumpun cicuta disebut sebagai tanaman paling mematikan di Amerika Utara karena seluruh bagiannya mengandung racun."

Emma, baru saja kembali dari bersusah payah memetik segenggam bunga cicuta putih di sebuah tebing rendah, memekik ngeri dan melemparkan bunga-bunga brebentuk payung itu ke tanah. Ia mengelapkan tangan ke kaos sambil melempari Ray tatapan jengkel.

"Kok tidak bilang dari tadi, sih?" Emma dongkol, memanyunkan bibir.

Ray mengangkat bahu. "Habis, kau kelihatannya serius sekali memanjat tebing itu. Aku tidak enak hati menghancurkan kesenanganmu."

"Terus bagaimana, dong? Aku sudah terlanjur memegang mereka!"

"Ya, kita lihat saja." Ray memasang wajah serius. "Kalau dalam lima belas menit kau mulai sakit perut, kejang-kejang, dan mulutmu mulai berbusa—"

"Raaaay!" Emma berbalik kepada Norman, matanya memelas. "Norman, bagaimana ini?"

Norman tertawa kecil, separuh kasihan separuh geli. Diambilnya tisu basah dengan alkohol pembersih dari saku samping tas untuk mengelap tangan Emma. "Jangan khawatir. Tanaman cicuta memang beracun, tapi hanya kalau kita memakannya. Kalau hanya dipegang saja, aman."

Emma melongo. Kemudian ekspresinya berubah komikal dan ia menerjang Ray untuk menabokinya. "Ray jahaaat!"

Bocah lelaki itu hanya terpingkal-pingkal.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menyusuri hutan. Meskipun bagi anak kecil hutan itu sudah dalam dan jauh dari pemukiman, tentunya ini masih merupakan area hutan luar bagi orang dewasa. Terbukti, masih ada jalan setapak berkelok di antara pepohonan seperti ular raksasa, tanahnya yang cokelat gundul menunjukkan bahwa ia cukup sering dilalui. Mungkin, Norman menduga dalam hati, James dan para pelayan juga selalu melalui jalan ini dalam patroli rutin mereka.

Jantung Norman berdesir setiap kali teringat James dan para pelayan. Sudahkah mereka menyadari kepergian Norman? Apakah mereka tahu ke mana ia akan pergi? Membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan James jika mengetahui bahwa Ray dan Emma telah mendukung aksi nakalnya membuat Norman cemas. Mengingat hal-hal mengerikan yang diceritakan James tentang dunia luar membuatnya mulas. Bagaimana jika perjalanan ini memang berbahaya? Bagaimana jika—

"… menurutmu, Norman?"

Ray dan Emma menatapnya penuh ekspektasi, menanti jawaban. Pipi Norman memerah. Ah, padahal mereka sedang melakukan penjelajahan bertiga, kenapa Norman malah melamun sendirian?

"Eh, maaf, aku tidak dengar. Kau tanya apa barusan, Ray?"

"Duh, Norman. Di hutan jangan melamun, kalau kau diculik peri bagaimana?" Emma mencubit pipinya gemas. Norman meringis salah tingkah.

"Maaf, Emma."

"Wajar saja dia melamun. Bosan mendengar ocehanmu yang aneh-aneh, sih," Ray menyeletuk. Emma menjulurkan lidah. "Masa, tadi Emma bertanya kenapa penyelam skuba tidak tenggelam!"

"Itu 'kan pertanyaan masuk akal!"

"Mana mungkin tenggelam, mereka 'kan membawa tangki oksigen, dan sudah pasti bisa berenang," Ray mendengkus.

"Kau pernah mencoba mengangkat tangki oksigen, belum? Aku pernah. Berat, tahu. Bayangkan kau membawa benda seberat itu ke dalam air. Pasti akan membuatmu tenggelam ke dasar laut."

"Tapi buktinya tidak, tuh."

"Nah, kenapa bisa?"

"Mungkin aku bisa sedikit menjelaskan," Norman melerai, sementara Ray dan Emma mulai menarik-narik lengan Norman ke sisi masing-masing seolah berharap ia memihak salah satunya. "Pada dasarnya, sebagian besar manusia sulit untuk tenggelam. Secara natural, tubuh kita akan mengapung jika masuk ke air."

"Masa, sih?" Ray terdengar tidak yakin. "Lalu kenapa ada orang tenggelam?"

"Banyak alasan. Mereka panik dan bergerak liar di dalam air, yang justru membuat mereka tidak bisa mengapung; air tempat mereka tenggelam cukup berarus; atau mereka cedera dan pingsan sehingga tidak sengaja menghirup air."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan para penyelam skuba, Norman?" tanya Emma.

"Massa jenis air laut lebih besar daripada tubuh manusia, jadi kita lebih mudah mengapung di air laut. Karena itulah, penyelam skuba tidak akan tenggelam ke dasar laut hanya karena membawa tangki oksigen. Bahkan, mereka masih harus memakai sabuk pemberat tambahan untuk bisa mencapai kedalaman tertentu."

Ray dan Emma berpandangan, saling setuju tanpa kata-kata bahwa tindakan semacam itu terdengar sangat berbahaya.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba di dalam laut ada bahaya?" Ray belum puas. "Bukankah penyelam harus segera naik? Pemberat itu akan menyulitkan mereka berenang ke permukaan, bukan?"

"Benar. Itulah sebabnya penyelam skuba bukan orang sembarangan. Kita harus lulus ujian dan memperoleh sertifikat dulu sebelum diizinkan menyelam. Bagian dari tesnya adalah cara-cara mengatasi kepanikan dan menyelamatkan diri di situasi darurat. Selain itu—" Norman mengeratkan gandengannya pada kedua temannya, tersenyum, "—penyelam profesional sekalipun tidak disarankan untuk menyelam sendirian. Mereka harus pergi bersama teman. Istilahnya—"

"_Buddy system,_" Ray dan Emma menjawab serentak, lalu tertawa dan saling menjitak kepala. Itu adalah tradisi mereka jika mengucapkan suatu hal berbarengan. Dengan tingkat kekompakan mereka, Norman hanya berharap kedua bocah itu tidak gegar otak suatu hari nanti.

"Seperti kita sekarang, 'kan?" Emma menggelayut di lengan Norman.

"Yeah. Kita akan melakukan ini bersama-sama. Kalau nanti dimarahi, kita bakal dimarahi bersama." Ray nyengir jail.

Mau tak mau Norman membalas cengirannya. Jantung Norman masih berdegup kencang, tulang punggungnya masih tegang seakan di belakang mereka ada _sesuatu _membuntuti, tapi setidaknya ada Ray dan Emma di sini. Norman masih takut dan cemas, tapi lebih kuat dari dua perasaan itu adalah rasa antusias. Antusias mencari jawaban untuk semua pertanyaan Emma. Antusias mendengarkan Ray dan secara lembut memamerkan pengetahuannya tentang alam.

Antusias menikmati kebebasan yang baru saja ia menangkan.

**.**

**.**

Ray dan Emma bagaikan menemukan pangeran peri kesepian. Demikianlah Emma kerap mengibaratkan pertemuan pertama mereka.

Norman tidak menyanggah. Sebelum kehadiran kedua teman barunya, Norman mungkin memang terkurung dalam sihir peri. Terjerat seperti mangsa tak berdaya di sarang laba-laba dalam koridor-koridor panjang suram tanpa akhir, patung-patung marmer berwajah beku, dan sosok-sosok yang berpesta pora dalam lukisan tapi tidak pernah mengundang Norman.

Dalam dunia di balik tembok, Norman merasa sebagai satu-satunya penghuni. Padahal, meski di beberapa kesempatan seluruh tim memang harus berangkat mendampingi James dan mempercayakan rumah besar itu kepada Norman seorang, sesungguhnya ia jarang benar-benar sendirian. Selama bertugas, James kerap hanya ditemani Zazie, _bodyguard _kepercayaannya. Guru-guru privatnya datang silih berganti, lima jam dalam sehari. Barbara, Cislo, Vincent, bahkan Mr Sonju dan pasukan Dobermann-nya tetap tinggal di mansion menjaga Norman.

Tapi bermain dengan mereka berbeda dengan bermain bersama anak seumuran. Barbara pandai memasak dan selalu menemaninya minum teh, tapi ia terlalu bawel dan tidak pandai mendongeng. Cislo selalu mengajaknya berkebun jika jadwalnya telah tiba, tapi ia tidak pernah membiarkan Norman melakukan tugas berkebun _sungguhan_. Vincent, _butler_ sekaligus penasehat kesayangan James, sangat suka membaca buku; tapi sebagai tangan kanan kepala keluarga Ratri tugas utamanya adalah memastikan segala hal di mansion berlangsung baik, bukan membacakan buku cerita untuk Norman.

Mr Sonju? Ah, jangan ditanya lagi. Semakin jarang Norman dan Mr Sonju bertemu, semakin baik bagi mereka berdua.

Di mansion tua itu waktu seakan tertahan di langit-langit. Norman sulit menebak siang atau pun malam atau apakah waktu sungguh-sungguh berputar. Setiap hari adalah adalah produk cetakan identik, bergulir lambat dalam aktivitas serupa: bangun di jam yang sama, sarapan dengan menu itu-itu saja, sekolah, bermain piano atau biola bersama Miss Musica di ruang dansa tanpa pesta.

Sebuah kehidupan panjang berulang-ulang, seperti gerakan mekanis pada boneka di kotak musik. Tak peduli betapa banyak pun variasi gerakan diciptakan untuknya, pada akhirnya si boneka akan kembali melakukan gerakan yang telah ditentukan. Tak peduli berapa kilometer pun jam digital Norman menghitung langkahnya, ia hanya menjejaki tempat-tempat di balik pagar tanaman tinggi menjulang.

Sebuah kebebasan semu.

Norman bukannya sedih menjalani hidup seperti ini. Selama tidak membutuhkan perjalanan ke luar mansion, semua permintaannya dituruti. Setiap hari, para pelayan selalu berhasil membuatnya tertawa. Ia senang belajar bersama para guru dan berduet bersama Miss Musica. Tapi jika menilik lebih dalam, ia mungkin juga tidak benar-benar bahagia.

Di malam hari, berbaring nyalang memandang atap kaca berbentuk peta dunia, Norman bertanya-tanya bagaimana jadinya jika satu saja komponen dalam mekanisme ini berubah. Jika ibunya masih hidup, misalnya. Ibu, sosok yang hanya dikenal Norman dari sebuah lukisan di kamar pribadi James, adalah seorang perempuan jelita bermata lembut. Ia adalah seorang martir, mengorbankan nyawa demi melahirkan Norman ke dunia.

_Apakah Ibu tahu bahwa aku tidak pernah benar-benar melihat dunia? Bagaimana perasaan Ibu di surga melihatku dikurung seperti ini—marahkah ia kepada Ayah?_

Membayangkan Ibu, dengan cincin cahaya malaikat di atas kepala dan sayap keperakan membentang dari ujung selatan sampai utara, bersidekap sembari menceramahi James; membuat Norman cekikikan dalam gelap.

_Benar, Bu. Hukum saja Ayah! Marahi dia sampai kapok dan mengizinkan aku keluar rumah!_

Sebab bagaimana pun juga, mematuhi aturan James setiap saat benar-benar menguras kesabaran. Norman juga ingin menghirup udara segar, bukan udara ruangan yang meski harum parfum tapi terasa pengap (Norman sudah lama curiga ia sakit-sakitan karena terlalu banyak menghirup udara tua). Norman ingin bermain kejar-kejaran bersama teman seumuran, bukan dengan Cislo dan timnya yang selalu mengalah karena mengira itulah satu-satunya cara menyenangkan Norman. Norman ingin melepaskan diri dari kutukan peri. Norman ingin punya teman lagi. Norman ingin, Norman ingin—

"Ayah, boleh aku mengunjungi anak-anak di desa? Sebentar saja, Yah. Cislo atau Barbara akan menemaniku."

"Aku tidak minta kado apa-apa untuk ulangtahun, Yah. Cukup jalan-jalan keluar saja bersama Ayah. Boleh, ya?"

"Cuma keluar gerbang saja apa bahayanya, sih!? Kenapa Ayah mengurung Norman seperti ini!?"

"Kautahu kenapa, Norman. Ini semua demi kebaikanmu."

Kadang Norman hanya mengangguk dan menyerah. Kadang ia menangis, menjerit, dan marah-marah. Kadang Norman berharap James mengajak semua pelayan pergi dan tak pernah kembali, agar tak ada lagi penjaga dan Norman bisa melarikan diri.

Namun, segera setelah mengharapkan itu, rasa bersalah menguasainya. Betapa hinanya, mendoakan bencana bagi orang lain—bagi ayahnya sendiri!—hanya agar ia dapat bermain di luar rumah. Rasa bersalah itu menggulung Norman tanpa ampun, hingga ia pun diam-diam menebus dosa dengan bersikap ekstra manis pada para pelayan maupun James. Pada saat-saat seperti itu semua orang memujinya sebagai anak paling anteng dan penurut; tapi dalam hati Norman justru merasa sedang menjadi anak paling nakal.

Demikianlah kutukan menjadi Norman Ratri, hidup bergelimang kemewahan tapi tak pernah sungguh-sungguh menikmati kehidupan.

Sampai kemudian, tanpa terduga, Ray dan Emma melemparkan diri ke dalam dunianya. Sepasang petualang bersenjata palu yang memecahkan kubah sihir mansion tua di atas bukit.

Norman mengingat jelas hari itu, telah menyimpannya dalam kotak memori istimewa berhias pita biru. Malam sebelumnya, Norman sempat bermimpi tentang Ibu. Ibu selalu hadir pada titik-titik terparah kesendirian Norman. Ketika bocah lelaki itu menimbang-nimbang harga yang lebih pantas untuk sebuah kebebasan, antara kematian ayahnya atau kematiannya sendiri. Ketika bocah itu mulai berpikir mati pun tak mengapa asalkan sempat melihat dunia luar sekali lagi.

Ditingkahi cahaya lembut bulan purnama, Ibu turun dari peraduannya di surga, menembus atap kaca peta dunia. Gaun biru tipisnya melambai gemulai bagai kelopak bunga di dalam air. Matanya hangat, senyumnya membuat Norman merinding senang. Jemari Ibu menyisir rambut Norman seperti memanen benih-benih rumput. Senandungnya bergema di tengah malam ditemani burung hantu berdekut-dekut.

Saat terjaga dari mimpi, posisi tidur Norman telah melintang empat puluh lima derajat di atas kasur, kepalanya menggantung di sisi ranjang, rambutnya jabrik seperti nanas. Ada jejak-jejak air mata di pelipisnya.

Setiap kali memimpikan Ibu, Norman selalu menangis.

Barangkali Ibu diam-diam membimbingnya atau barangkali kebetulan belaka; pagi itu Norman memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi seluruh taman mansion. Biasanya Norman enggan menjamah taman area depan. Gerbang utama yang berdiri angkuh membatasi jarak pandangnya menegaskan kepada Norman betapa ia di sini hanyalah tawanan. Norman benci gerbang utama itu, juga taman depannya yang dipenuhi semak viburnum berbuah biru.

Tapi hari itu adalah hari yang janggal. Norman pergi mengunjungi semak-semak di taman depan, menggodai buah beri mereka yang mulai ranum kebiruan, tanpa rasa benci ataupun enggan. Barangkali hanya kebetulan. Barangkali memang takdir.

"Heeeii! Kau yang di sana! Tolong kami!"

Norman terlonjak kaget sampai tak sengaja meremas penyek sebutir beri. Ia menoleh begitu cepat ke sumber suara hingga lehernya pegal, mulutnya menganga tak percaya menanggapi pemandangan yang menyambutnya.

Sepasang bocah, satu berambut jingga seperti jeruk, satu berponi hitam panjang seperti sayap gagak. Mereka berteriak-teriak memanggilnya dari balik jeruji gerbang, mata membulat panik, tangan menggapai-gapai. Suara anjing-anjing pejaga bergema di balik punggung keduanya, siap mengganyang daging manapun yang pertama kali tersentuh gigi-gigi tajam mereka.

"Jangan hanya diam saja! Lakukan sesuatu, dasar bodoh!"

Kaki Norman telah membawanya melesat menuju gerbang sebelum otaknya memproses apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia berteriak memerintahkan Cislo untuk membuka akses, tahu Cislo akan dengar entah bagaimana caranya. James telah membuat sistem di penjara indah ini sedemikian rupa agar Norman dapat meminta pertolongan setiap saat jika muncul bahaya tak terduga.

"Aaaargh! Cepat, cepat! Buka pintunya cepaaat!"

Pintu mengayun terbuka. Norman menarik lengan kedua bocah itu tepat ketika salah satu anjing menerkam. Namun ternyata mereka jauh lebih berat daripada perkiraan, sehingga Norman kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terlentang, tubuh lembeknya tertindih dua tubuh lain yang lebih keras darinya. Samar-samar Norman merasakan sikunya terluka, tergesek permukaan tegel kasar.

"Sonju! Kendalikan anjing-anjingmu!"

Bentakan berang Cislo terdengar dari mulut salah satu gargoyle di sisi-sisi gerbang. Anjing-anjing penjaga masih menyalak dengan binalnya, kaki-kaki mereka meranggeh-ranggeh marah melewati celah-celah pintu yang kembali menutup. Norman berbaring tak bergerak, matanya nanar menatap langit kelabu musim gugur, kepalanya masih sibuk mencerna peristiwa beberapa detik itu.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Dua siluet memasuki area pandangnya. Satu rambut hitam, satu rambut jingga. Dua pasang mata, hijaunya hampir senada. Mereka menunduk menatap Norman dengan wajah cemas luar biasa, seakan khawatir kepala Norman cedera.

"Halo," sapa Norman, kedua tangan masih telentang tak bergerak. Anak-anak itu mengerjap, lalu saling pandang. Itulah kali pertama Norman menyaksikan kekompakan keduanya. "Namaku Norman. Boleh aku tahu nama kalian?"

**.**

**.**

Norman mengelap leleran keringat di pelipisnya dengan sapu tangan.

Sudah dua jam lebih mereka berjalan. Jalan setapak gundul telah mulai menghilang, digantikan jalan sempit yang hampir hilang dimakan semak-semak. Pohon-pohon semakin lebat dan tinggi, naungan mereka memberikan perlindungan dari panas matahari tapi juga menyebabkan udara pengap seperti kamar sauna. Emma masih memimpin di depan, sesekali menyibakkan rumput tinggi untuk memberi jalan bagi Norman, sementara Ray masih di belakang, seperti pengawal menjaga dari bahaya.

Norman menyipitkan mata melihat langit di antara rimbun dedaunan. Matahari sudah sedikit menggelincir dari puncak. Sudah waktunya makan siang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dulu sejenak?"

Emma, sudah setengah jalan memanjat gundukan tanah setinggi dada, langsung menoleh dan memekik gembira.

"Yay! Pas sekali, aku sudah lapar!"

Mereka memilih sebuah tanah datar di bawah pohon pinus. Norman membuka kotak bekal dan membagikan jajan batangan yang kelihatannya seperti padatan kedelai berbalut cokelat.

"Mmm! Makanan apa ini?" tanya Emma mengunyah lahap. Belum sampai lima menit, jajannya tinggal setengah batang.

"Ini _protein bar_. Terbuat dari sumber protein seperti kacang-kacangan yang dipadatkan. Biarpun kecil, makanan ini mengandung banyak kalori sehingga membuat cepat kenyang. Benar, 'kan?" Ray menatap Norman untuk konfirmasi.

Norman mengangguk. "Makanan yang sangat tepat untuk ekspedisi, 'kan? Mengenyangkan dan tidak makan tempat!"

"Tapi dari mana kau mendapatkan _protein bar _ini?" Ray membaca label pada bungkusnya. "Di sini tertulis, 'Konsumsi Angkatan Udara. Tidak Untuk Diperjualbelikan'."

Emma ikut membaca bungkusnya. "Wah, iya. Ini termasuk ransum tentara. Orang biasa harusnya tidak bisa mendapatkannya, benar?"

Tertawa salah tingkah, Norman menjelaskan. "Benar. Kebetulan Ayah punya kenalan di militer, jadi kami terkadang mendapatkan kiriman ransum juga."

"Hmm," Ray mengerutkan alis sangsi. "Aku tidak tahu kita bisa mendapat ransum tentara hanya karena punya kenalan. Pamanku di Angkatan Darat, tapi dia tidak pernah mengirimiku makanan seperti ini."

_Harusnya aku membawa _protein bar _komersil saja_, batin Norman. Barbara selalu menyetok berbagai merk _protein bar _di inventori dapur mereka, dari yang komersil dan dijual di pasar swalayan sampai produksi khusus untuk kalangan tertentu seperti ini. Norman memilih ransum militer karena gizinya lebih seimbang, tapi sekarang ia melihat kenapa hal itu bisa membawa masalah.

Meskipun sudah berteman cukup lama, Ray belum menaruh kepercayaan penuh kepada Norman. Memberinya makanan dari sumber mencurigakan akan membuat Ray waspada.

"Mungkin ada perbedaan kebijakan di Angkatan Udara dan Angkatan Darat," Norman mengangkat bahu, tertawa canggung. "Ah, pakai ini saja, Emma," Norman mengalihkan topik, meminjamkan sapu tangan pada Emma yang mengelapkan tangannya ke celana.

"Terima kasih. _Protein bar_-nya enak sekali. Masih ada lagi, tidak?" Emma bertanya malu-malu.

Ray memutar bola mata. "Dasar rakus."

"Enak saja, bukan rakus! Aku 'kan sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan, wajar dong kalau makanku banyak!"

"Aku juga sedang tumbuh, tapi tidak makan sebanyak itu."

"Ha, lihat saja, kalau kau kuntet baru tahu rasa."

"Masih ada satu kok, Emma. Ini," Norman memberinya sebatang _protein bar _baru, yang diterima anak perempuan itu dengan riang. "Jangan khawatir, aku membawa bekal cukup, siapa tahu perjalanan kita sampai malam."

"Tunggu. Sampai malam?" Ray mengulang tajam. Norman menahan diri untuk tidak berjengit. "Kaubilang tempat kunang-kunang ini tidak terlalu jauh. Kenapa harus sampai malam?"

"Memang tidak jauh. Kita sudah separuh jalan," Norman berusaha agar suaranya terdengar kalem, "Tapi jaga-jaga saja. Lagipula, kalau pun sudah sampai, kita harus menunggu sore untuk melihat kunang-kunang, 'kan? Tidak mungkin mereka keluar saat masih terang!"

"Iya, Ray ini bagaimana, sih?" Emma terkikik.

Ray tampak tak terkesan. "Coba kaulihat lagi petanya, Norman."

Norman meraih gulungan peta dari saku ranselnya dan menggelarnya di tengah mereka bertiga. Ia telah menandai jalur yang telah mereka tempuh dengan spidol merah. "Lihat? Kita tinggal mengikuti jalan setapak mengitari bukit ini, dan sampailah. Kuperkirakan kita akan tiba pada pukul lima sore, tepat saat kunang-kunang mulai muncul."

Ada rasa kesal di dada Norman ketika Ray mengamati peta itu dengan kritis seolah tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. "Tunggu. Padang rumput itu ada di pinggir sungai, kan? Dan sungai ada di bawah kita." Ray menunjuk garis biru berliuk di bawah jalur pilihan mereka. "Daripada mengitari bukit, kenapa tidak menyusur pinggir sungai saja? Kita akan tiba lebih cepat."

"Karena untuk mencapai sungai, kita harus menembus hutan," Norman mengetukkan telunjuknya pada spasi berwarna hijau di tengah peta, lengkap dengan gambar beberapa pohon pinus untuk mewakili hutan. "Tidak ada jalan di hutan ini. Kita bisa tersesat."

"Kita punya kompas," Ray berkeras, "Dan kalau berangkat sekarang, kita bisa menentukan arah dengan melihat arah matahari."

"Matahari yang mana, Ray? Apa kau tidak lihat hutan ini lebat sekali? Kita beruntung kalau bisa melihat langit tanpa halangan."

"Kalau begitu, pakai kompas."

"Kompas bisa berhenti berfungsi di dalam hutan. Kau tidak tahu, ya?"

"Dan hewan-hewan buas bakal keluar di malam hari. Kita bisa celaka kalau masih di jalan saat gelap. _Kau _tidak tahu?"

Mereka saling melotot. Alis Ray bertaut dalam, wajahnya terlihat benar-benar galak, tidak seperti saat ia pura-pura marah pada Emma. Norman merasakan pipi dan kupingnya memanas. Ia menggenggam tangan kuat-kuat untuk menahan cercaan yang sudah di ujung lidah.

"Hei, sudah. Jangan berantem begitu," Emma menengahi, menjentikkan tangan di depan Ray dan Norman seakan menyadarkan mereka dari sihir jahat. "Ayo kita rundingkan bersama. Tidak perlu pakai emosi."

"Emma, sudah jelas mengikuti jalan setapak adalah pilihan terbaik. Lebih aman," Norman berargumen, "Memang jadi lebih jauh, tapi kita tidak mungkin tersesat. Dan _kalau pun _terjadi apa-apa, orang-orang juga lebih mudah menemukan kita. Buku panduan penjelajahan hutan manapun akan bilang bahwa mengikuti jalan setapak adalah pilihan yang benar."

"Dasarmu cuma buku saja, sih. Kau 'kan tidak pernah main keluar rumah," sahut Ray pedas, langsung menusuk hati. "Em, kau paham, 'kan? Hutan ini toh tidak terlalu luas, dan jalannya _turun _ke sungai. Mana mungkin kita tersesat? Tinggal jalan lurus menuruni tebing saja, kok."

"Kau tidak tahu bahaya apa yang ada di hutan itu, Ray," sahut Norman tajam.

"Oh, memangnya kau tahu?"

"Teman-teman!" Emma meninggikan suara untuk memotong debat mereka. "Kita pikirkan dengan objektif, jangan malah bertengkar begini. Semakin lama kita bertengkar, hari semakin gelap. Kalian mau kita terjebak di sini terus?"

Ray dan Norman saling lirik, lalu menggeleng perlahan.

"Bagus. Nah, mari kita pertimbangkan pilihan kita. Pertama, jalan setapak. Keuntungan dari jalan setapak adalah lebih aman. Norman juga sudah memperkirakan waktu perjalanan. Kalau tidak ada halangan, kita memang bisa tiba sebelum gelap. _Kalau tidak ada halangan_," Emma menekankan kalimat itu sambil mengacungkan jari, mencegah Ray protes.

"Emma, ini jalur penelusuran resmi. Orang-orang yang menjelajah hutan atau mendaki gunung selalu melaluinya. Kalaupun ada halangan, tidak mungkin lebih besar daripada kalau kita menembus hutan sendirian," Norman menjelaskan habis sabar.

"Yah, mungkin tidak ada halangan dari luar. Tapi bagaimana kalau halangannya datang dari kita sendiri?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita 'kan tidak terbiasa berjalan sejauh ini. Kalau kita kecapaian di jalan atau cedera, bagaimana?"

Rasanya seakan Emma baru saja menampar Norman. Emma memang menggunakan kata "kita", tapi Norman tahu kata-katanya itu hanya merujuk pada dirinya. Norman, si anak rumahan yang tidak pernah berhadapan dengan alam liar. Norman, si bocah ringkih sakit-sakitan yang bisa demam gara-gara kecapekan.

"Nah. Berarti lebih cepat sampai lebih baik, 'kan?" Ray menyahut penuh kemenangan.

"Jangan senang dulu. Menembus hutan juga berbahaya. Selain tersesat, kita juga bisa cedera lebih parah."

"Ya hati-hati dong jalannya. Omonganmu seperti orang yang tidak terbiasa main di hutan saja," Ray menyindir, menohok Norman untuk kedua kalinya.

Norman menatap kedua temannya. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin menangis. Meskipun Emma benar-benar mengajak mereka berdiskusi, meskipun ia tidak menyebut-nyebut kelemahan Norman secara langsung, Norman merasa anak perempuan itu mulai meragukannya.

Norman bisa memahami jika Ray yang curiga—watak bocah lelaki itu memang skeptis, bahkan terhadap Emma. Tapi kalau Emma juga mulai ragu, kalau Ray dan Emma menganggap Norman terlalu lemah dan meninggalkannya seperti Ayshe—

Tidak. Norman tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi!

"Um," Norman angkat suara, mendadak merasa jauh lebih muda daripada kedua temannya. "Setelah kupiir-pikir lagi, kurasa Ray ada benarnya."

Emma menatapnya heran. "Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berubah pikiran?"

"Yah. Aku tidak mempertimbangkan bahwa lanskap tebing ini menurun ke sungai, jadi aku khawatir kita akan hilang arah. Tapi benar kata Ray. Kalau kita mengikuti tanah yang menurun, kita akan tiba di sungai tanpa masalah."

"Akhirnya kau paham juga," Ray mendengkus, "Lagipula, bagus kalau kita cepat sampai. Kita bisa cepat beristirahat."

Norman mengangguk, berpura-pura kembali bersemangat meski dadanya masih terasa berat. "Benar. Kalau istirahat cukup, aku tidak akan sakit."

_Aku tidak ingin kalian menganggapku lemah. Aku ingin kalian percaya padaku, sebagaimana aku juga belajar mempercayai kalian._

Emma menatap mereka berdua bergantian. Nampaknya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi urung. Alih-alih, ia meraih ranselnya yang dikaitkan di sebuah batang pohon dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalau memang sudah diputuskan. Ayo kita jalan lagi, jangan buang-buang waktu!"

**.**

**.**

"_Sejak kapan kau tinggal di sini?"_

_Ray menginterogasi Norman seraya mengambil bidak catur putih dari papan, meletakkannya di dalam laci bersama dengan bidak-bidak kalah lain. Mata Norman berkilauan, menahan tawa. Sebagaimana Ray menikmati membombardir Norman dengan pertanyaan, Norman juga menikmati memberikan jawaban sesamar mungkin, menguji sejauh mana ia bisa membuat Ray frustrasi._

"_Sejak kecil," Norman menjawab ringan, dan ia bisa melihat Ray merutuki diri sendiri karena tidak mengajukan pertanyaan spesifik seperti, sejak tahun berapa kau tinggal di sini? Norman menggerakkan menterinya diagonal di kotak-kotak hitam, mengancam posisi benteng Ray. "Bagaimana dengan kalian—asli penduduk desa atau pendatang?"_

_Ray merengut, menggeser bentengnya ke tempat aman. "Asli. Kau sendiri, sebelumnya tinggal di mana?"_

_Mereka telah berdansa dalam permainan tanya-jawab ini selama satu jam. Papan catur yang semula penuh kini tinggal dihuni beberapa bidak terkuat: satu menteri, satu benteng, ratu, raja, dan tiga pion milik Norman; dua menteri, satu benteng, satu kuda, raja, dan lima pion milik Ray. _

_Emma menonton permainan mereka sembari memangku setoples kue, mengunyah dengan lahap sembari menyuapi Norman dan Ray bergantian._

"_Saat masih bayi, aku pernah tinggal di London. Tidak ingat sama sekali, tentu saja. Sepanjang ingatanku, aku sudah tinggal di sini." _

_Norman menggerakkan ratunya untuk mengincar kuda Ray, tapi Ray keburu sadar dan balik mengerahkan kudanya untuk mengancam salah satu pion sekaligus benteng Norman. Tak punya pilihan lain, Norman menggeser menyelamatkan benteng dengan menumbalkan pionnya._

"_Apa warna favoritmu, Norman?"_

_Sebelum Ray sempat mengajukan pertanyaan, Emma menyahut duluan. Ray melirik Emma kesal, tapi anak perempuan itu hanya tersenyum pura-pura polos._

"_Apa? Pertanyaanmu tidak seru, Ray. Masa kau tanya-tanya tentang rumah Norman terus? Siapa saja penghuni di sini? Apa kau pernah keluar dari mansion ini? Berapa jumlah ruangan di mansion ini? Kau ini mau kenalan sama Norman atau sama rumahnya?"_

_Ray menjulurkan lidah sementara Norman terkikik kecil._

_Norman ber-hmmm pelan sebelum menjawab, "Kurasa aku suka warna hijau."_

"_Kau rasa?"_

"_Tergantung warna hijaunya. Aku suka hijau rumput, dan hijau teh, dan hijau hutan di musim semi; tapi warna hijau juga bisa ... tidak menyenangkan untuk dilihat, kan?"_

"_Oh ya, seperti ingus!"_

"_Ugh, Emma!"_

"_Apa? 'Kan aku benar?" Emma gantian menjulurkan lidah pada Ray, yang membalasnya dengan putaran bola mata._

"_Kupikir kau suka warna putih," Ray menggestur pada seluruh pakaian Norman dan pilihan bidaknya. Norman menggeleng._

"_Pakaian ini pilihan ayahku, agar semua orang langsung tahu seandainya aku—er, seandainya pakaianku kotor."_

"_Ayahmu protektif sekali, ya," Ray berkomentar, nadanya mengandung pertanyaan tak terucap: apa yang membuatnya begitu menjagamu?_

_Sebelumnya, Emma telah bercerita penuh kelakar bagaimana orang-orang desa mengira mansion Ratri adalah markas besar mafia. Norman ikut tertawa, meyakinkan bahwa mansion ini bukan tempat semacam itu, tapi dari mata Ray yang berkilau waspada Norman tahu ia belum berhasil meyakinkannya. _Mana ada penjahat mau mengaku_, begitu barangkali pikirnya. Semua pertanyaan yang diajukannya sepanjang permainan ini, Norman tahu, adalah upayanya untuk menginterogasi._

_Norman tidak tersinggung. Justru sebaliknya—ia mengagumi kewaspadaan Ray, juga bagaimana bocah lelaki itu sangat melindungi Emma. Sedari tadi Ray selalu menarik tangan Emma jika anak perempuan itu meleng melihat lukisan, juga menyuruhnya duduk di samping Ray alih-alih Norman._

_Sungguh teman yang baik._

"_Sejak kecil aku sakit-sakitan, jadi Ayah sangat menjagaku," Norman memberikan alasan bijak. Digesernya benteng sepanjang kolom terluar papan catur hingga ia mencapai kotak putih paling pojok, di mana ia berhadapan langsung dengan sang raja. "Skak mat. Maaf, Ray."_

_Bocah berambut hitam itu menggerundel. Emma tertawa, mengolok-olok Ray yang tidak mampu menebak strategi Norman. Ray menjitak anak perempuan itu. Ray tidak benar-benar marah sebab ia tahu Emma hanya bercanda, Emma tidak menangis kesakitan sebab ia tahu jitakan Ray hanya main-main. _

_Norman berpikir betapa menyenangkannya jika ia bisa menjadi teman terpercaya Ray dan Emma, sebagaimana mereka saling percaya satu sama lain._

**.**

**.**

**{tbc}**


	5. Bab 4

The Promised Neverland © Kaiu Shirai. Ilustrasi © Posuka Demizu. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan finansial apapun dari karya transformatif ini

**The Death of The Fireflies © aria-cheros (arianadez dan psycheros)**

**[Bab 4]**

**.**

**.**

_Sewaktu mereka berdua masih kecil, Ray pernah membacakan Emma sebuah cerita tentang seorang pangeran di puri tersembunyi._

"Tersebutlah seorang pangeran dari kerajaan langit antah berantah. Ia gagah bagai sayap naga dan berhati semurni tanah pada hari pertama ke bumi. Ke manapun pergi ia selalu amat dicintai, sonet-sonet diciptakan untuk mengagungkannya dan patung-patung terindah dipahat sambil mengenang sosoknya.

Tapi pada saat yang sama, ia juga amat dibenci. Hati-hati pencemburu tidak mampu menerima keberadaan suci sang pangeran. Mereka pun melontarkan kutukan demi kutukan pada setiap langkahnya agar ia terjerembab ke dalam kenistaan.

Kutukan itu berhasil. Perlahan, wajah tampan bersinar sang pangeran meleleh buruk rupa. Punggung tegapnya membongkok, rambut pirangnya tumbuh liar seperti belukar hingga ular-ular bersarang di dalamnya. Rakyat tak lagi menanti-nanti gelegar merdu sabdanya, sebab suaranya pun telah berubah parau seperti gerat pisau pada daging. Segala cinta baginya lenyap sudah, tinggal tersisa rasa jijik, takut, dan kesedihan mendalam atas sirnanya suatu keindahan.

Patah hati dan—terutama—tak ingin menyiksa rakyat tercintanya dengan keburukan (sebab meski wujudnya telah membusuk, sang pangeran tetaplah berhati lembut); pangeran pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kerajaan. Bersama seekor anjing, burung, dan kuda putih setianya, sang pangeran berkelana ke tanah jauh hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah puri di tengah danau, di dalam hutan peri tak terjamah.

Dan di situlah sang pangeran membangun kerajaan barunya. Alih-alih manusia, kini sang pangeran dicintai oleh makhluk-makhluk hutan yang buta terhadap wajah buruk tapi melihat cahaya hati. Keluarga buaya pemangsa manusia mengizinkan sang pangeran menginjak punggung mereka setiap kali ia perlu menyeberang danau. Kawanan laba-laba menjalinkan jaring-jaring paling lembut, melindungi puri dari angin dingin dan melelapkan tidur sang pangeran di peraduan. Burung-burung pengicau paling merdu menyanyi baginya sepanjang hari, agar sang pangeran dapat terus menikmati lagu meski suaranya parau tak tertolong.

Sepanjang sisa hidupnya, sang pangeran tak lagi meninggalkan puri. Ia telah menemukan rumah di mana ia sungguh-sungguh dicintai."

_Ray sangat menyukai dongeng-dongeng fantasi semacam itu (meskipun ia akan bersikap defensif jika kau mengonfrontasinya). Emma? Yah, bukannya tidak suka, sih. Tapi dibanding dongeng, Emma lebih menyukai jurnal ekspedisi atau biografi ilmuwan-ilmuwan sinting. Kau tahu, cerita-cerita ajaib tapi sungguh-sungguh terjadi._

_Seperti peristiwa yang sedang mereka alami saat ini._

_Jika tidak melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri, Emma tidak akan percaya bahwa di dalam mansion bobrok itu tersembunyi sebuah kediaman megah. Lebih-lebih lagi karena pintu masuknya begitu tersembunyi: di balik sulur-sulur tanaman rambat, tak akan ditemukan kecuali oleh orang yang sudah tahu. Benar-benar seperti dalam dongeng!_

"_Selamat datang di rumahku," Norman tersenyum malu-malu, mengedarkan tangannya. "Maaf masuknya agak merepotkan. Kami tidak punya pintu depan."_

_Kesan pertama Emma adalah bahwa tempat itu terlihat seperti gua mewah. Dibangun di dalam dinding bangunan lain, rumah itu tidak memiliki jendela. Seluruh tembok dilapisi oleh karpet beledu halus berwarna marun dan dihiasi beragam dekorasi antik, seperti lorong-lorong kerajaan. Sebagai gantinya, atap rumah itu terbuat dari kubah kaca tinggi, membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk dari atas seperti cahaya surga. Emma menengadah mengamatinya. Pada tepi kubah itu terukir lukisan-lukisan mengerikan tapi indah, tentang pertempuran sekelompok orang berjubah dan monster-monster berwujud aneh, membuat Emma merinding entah oleh rasa takut atau takjub._

"_Wow," kata Ray dalam nada datar khasnya, matanya mengedar impasif. Sulit untuk menebak apakah dia sungguh-sungguh ber-wow atau hanya sarkas belaka. "Jangan bilang kau juga punya kamar-kamar rahasia untuk menyiksa orang."_

_Sepertinya hanya sarkas._

_Norman tertawa renyah. "Kalau pun ada kamar seperti itu, aku belum tahu. Kuharap kau tidak perlu mengunjunginya lebih dulu, Ray."_

_Ray merengut. Emma memutuskan bahwa ia menyukai Norman—Emma menyukai siapa pun yang bisa menggoda Ray dengan cerdas._

"_Tuan Muda?"_

_Dari pojok remang-remang ruangan, mendekatlah suatu sosok tinggi besar. Emma menahan diri untuk tidak mundur selangkah ketika sosok itu memasuki cahaya: seorang pria berwajah serius dengan bekas-bekas luka besar di kepala botaknya, seolah ia pernah dicaplok buaya tapi berhasil kabur di saat-saat terakhir. Pria itu menatap Ray dan Emma dengan pandangan menilai dari balik kacamata berkilau, sebelum membungkuk sedikit untuk berbicara pada Norman. _

"_Tuan Muda tampaknya kedatangan tamu," katanya dalam nada resmi._

_Norman mengangguk berwibawa, kentara sekali telah terbiasa dengan interaksi ini. "Benar, Vincent. Ini Emma dan Ray, dari desa di bawah bukit."_

"_Senang bertemu dengan Anda, _Sir_!" Emma menyahut sembari memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Mr Vincent tersenyum tipis, dingin._

"_Saya tidak ingat Tuan Muda ada janji dengan ... Tuan Ray dan Nona Emma hari ini."_

_Apakah Mr Vincent sedang mengusir mereka secara halus, ataukah dia sedang merasa bersalah karena tidak mengetahui agenda tuan mudanya? Emma melirik Ray untuk mencari jawaban, tapi sahabatnya itu sedang mengawasi Norman dan Mr Vincent lekat-lekat._

"_Memang tidak. Ray dan Emma sedang berjalan-jalan di depan rumah ketika pasukan anjing penjaga mengejar mereka," Norman tersenyum manis, "Emma dan Ray jatuh dan terluka, jadi aku mengundang mereka ke sini untuk mengobati luka mereka." _

_Norman menunjuk pada lutut Emma, darahnya sudah meleler sampai kaos kaki; dan siku Ray, lecet parah di balik sobekan _sweater_. Kemudian, begitu tiba-tiba hingga Emma mengerjap kaget, Norman mengganti wajah wibawanya dengan ekspresi anak kecil manja malu-malu, dengan alis mengerut manis dan kepala meneleng seperti anak burung hantu. "Tidak apa-apa, 'kan, Vincent?"_

_Tampaknya Mr Vincent juga agak terkesiap dengan serangan mendadak itu. Ia berdehem, mengalihkan pandang pada Ray dan Emma sekali lagi (memeriksa dengan jeli seolah ingin meyakinkan dua bocah desa ini tidak membawa pisau atau apa), kemudian mengangguk singkat._

"_Tentu saja, Tuan Muda. Apakah ada yang perlu saya siapkan untuk ... ah, mengobati Tuan Ray dan Nona Emma?"_

_Norman tersenyum ceria. "Tidak perlu, Vincent. Terima kasih. Kami bertiga akan langsung ke kamarku. Aku punya kotak P3K di kamar." Lalu, mengedikkan kepala pada Ray dan Emma. "Ayo, lewat sini."_

_Norman melangkah menuju koridor di sebelah kiri mereka. Tak punya pilihan lain, Ray dan Emma mengekori Norman. Setelah beberapa langkah Emma menoleh ke belakang, tapi Mr Vincent sudah lenyap dari pandangan._

_Sama seperti ruang depan, dinding kamar Norman pun tidak berjendela. Sebagai gantinya, jendela dipasang pada salah satu sisi langit-langit seperti rumah kaca. Kali ini, lukisan pada permukaan kacanya adalah peta dunia, sehingga memberi perasaan bahwa mereka bertiga adalah manusia duyung bawah laut, menatap daratan di atas kepala mereka dengan rasa ingin tahu yang membuih._

"_Ayo, duduk sini." Norman mendorong mereka berdua ke kursi empuk putih tulang dekat meja teh. _

_Yang mengejutkan, Norman memenuhi janji merawat luka mereka dengan sungguh-sungguh. Sebagai anak desa, Emma dan Ray telah terbiasa dengan lecet dan belur. Tersandung saat berkejaran di pematang, terperosok di emperan landai belakang sekolah, atau tergelincir saat balapan memanjat pohon—mereka berdua terbiasa mengalaminya. Obat mereka semena-mena ludah sendiri, ditambah gosokan daun penghenti darah kalau ada. Bagi Emma, mengoreki gatal pada kerak luka adalah hobi mengasyikkan._

_Norman memperlakukan cedera mereka seperti luka tembak: dibersihkan dengan alkohol, ditetesi antiseptik, dibungkus kain kasa sebelum ditutup plester bergambar hewan. Emma mendapat firasat bahwa Dina, tunangan abangnya, malah bakal ribut melihat perban itu. Dikiranya Emma habis terserempet mobil atau apa._

"_Ray, pakailah bajuku dulu. Biar kubetulkan _sweater_mu."_

_Norman memberi Ray kemeja putih dengan hiasan renda di dada. Pipi Ray sedikit bersemu._

"_Tidak usah," gumam Ray, mengerutkan dahi._

_Norman menelengkan kepala. "Apa ibumu nanti tidak marah? Begini-begini aku bisa merajut sedikit. Lubangnya tidak terlalu besar, sebentar juga selesai."_

_Ray menghela napas pasrah._

_Beberapa menit kemudian, Emma dan Ray hanya terpaku menyaksikan Norman yang sigap memegang _sweater_ Ray di tangan kiri dan jarum rajut di tangan kanan. Dari cara Norman menggerakan benang dan jarumnya seolah ia telah biasa melakukan hal tersebut. Mau idak mau Emma terkagum._

"_Wow. Dari mana kau belajar merajut begitu?"_

_Emma duduk di karpet di bawah kursi Norman, mengawasi anak laki-laki itu menutup lubang di siku _sweater_ Ray dengan terampil._

_Norman tersenyum rendah hati. "Aku punya banyak waktu luang, jadi aku belajar sendiri."_

"_Mengobati luka begini juga belajar sendiri?" Ray menunjuk balutan rapi pada sikunya._

"_Oh, tidak. Menjahit dan mengobati luka aku belajar dari ayah."_

"_Kau bisa menjahit luka?" tanya Emma antusias._

_Norman mengangkat bahu. "Keahlian itu berguna. Kau tidak akan tahu kapan akan ditikam atau ditembak."_

_Emma meringis. Ia tahu kapan akan ditikam atau ditembak: tidak akan pernah. Emma bangga menyatakan bahwa ia tidak punya musuh seganas itu._

"_Seram amat. Memang ayahmu melakukan apa sampai ada kemungkinan ditikam atau ditembak?"_

_Ray bertanya sangat kasual, seolah hanya menanyakan makanan kesukaan atau warna favorit Norman (melihat warna barang dan pakaian Norman, Emma punya tebakan kuat untuk ini). Namun, sudah mengenal Ray praktis sebelum lepas dari popok, Emma tahu Ray sedang memasuki mode detektif. Anak itu akan mengumpulkan bukti-bukti dan menyusun suatu kesimpulan di dalam kepalanya._

_Norman membuat semacam simpul rumit pada rajutannya untuk menyatukan untaian benang-benang, ber-hmmm pelan. "Ayahku bekerja sama dengan banyak pihak untuk menjaga kepentingan umum."_

"_Pihak mana saja? Kepentingan umum seperti apa maksudnya?"_

"_Banyak," Norman mengangkat bahu, tersenyum. "Mungkin juga bekerja sama dengan ayahmu. Mungkin juga kepentingan desamu. Kita tidak tahu, 'kan? Itu urusan orang dewasa."_

"_Hmph." Ray mendengkus._

_Emma jadi teringat sesuatu. "Bicara soal ayah, kau tahu tidak? Papa Ray pernah menolong Mr Zazie."_

_Norman mengedip. "Kalian kenal Zazie?"_

"_Tahun lalu mobil pikap Mr Zazie mogok di depan rumahku." Ray bersidekap. "Dia meminjam sepeda papaku untuk mengambil perkakasnya."_

"_Oh, jadi itu keluargamu!" Norman berseru senang, tertawa. "Zazie bercerita kepada kami tentang keluarga baik hati yang menolongnya. Ah, dia bilang mereka punya anak seumuranku. Itu pasti kau, Ray." Mata Norman melembut. "Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian. Zazie sangat menyukai kalian, kau tahu."_

"_Kami tidak membantu banyak, kok," Ray mengedik, mendadak salah tingkah. Diam-diam ia memutuskan, jika Mr Zazie lewat depan rumah dan menglakson di akhir minggu nanti, Ray akan melambai dan tersenyum kepadanya._

"_Kau tahu, anak-anak di sekolah kami mengira Mr Zazie seorang vampir," Emma melanjutkan tanpa basa-basi, seperti biasa. "Jadi kami berdua datang ke sini untuk membuktikannya."_

"_Zazie bukan vampir," jawab Norman lugas. Ia membuat simpul terakhir dengan jarum rajutnya, membalik _sweater_ Ray, dan menunjukkannya pada si empunya dengan senyum cerah. "Lihat, sudah jadi. Tidak kelihatan bekasnya, 'kan?"_

_Emma dan Ray ikut tersenyum senang melihatnya._

**.**

**.**

"Iya—eh, maksudku, yah, begitulah." Norman nyengir sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, terbata-bata karena malu. Angin berembus dari arah kanan, meraba tengkuk, lembut sekali. Bahkan dalam cuaca yang sangat bagus ini, sulit untuk tidak merasa bahagia. Ray dan Emma pun tampaknya tidak mempermasalahkan peluh yang membasahi leher dan pelipis mereka.

Norman berusaha menyamakan langkah kakinya agar seirama dengan dua temannya tersebut. "Aku memang pernah belajar berenang, dulu, dulu sekali, dan kuakui itu sangat sulit. Waktu itu aku masih tujuh tahun. Aku baru saja selesai membaca dongeng "Petualangan Pangeran Bongzhu di Danau Lunalus" dan aku sangat penasaran bagaimana rasanya berenang.

Di situ diceritakan kalau Pangeran Bongzhu berani berenang menantang maut di danau es demi menyelamatkan teman-temannya. Sebenarnya aku ingin pergi ke kolam renang sungguhan. Kalian tahu? Kolam renang yang ada di kota. Tapi sudah pasti ayahku tidak mengizinkanku, 'kan? Jadi begitulah. Ayah kemudian membuatkan kolam renang sederhana di belakang rumah."

Dalam hati Norman memotong ceritanya. Akan sangat memalukan jika ia berkisah bahwa pada saat ia meminta pergi ke kolam renang di kota kepada ayahnya sambil merengek. Tapi faktanya Norman tidak berbohong. Ia hanya mengedit kata-katanya.

Emma semakin tertarik. "Dan bagaimana selanjutnya? Kau bisa berenang?"

"Aku memang berlatih, sih. Rasanya menyenangkan, tapi kemudian hanya bertahan sampai seminggu. Oh, bukan karena bosan," ucap Norman cepat ketika menyadari wajah Ray yang seperti ingin bertanya. "Awalnya aku merasa berani dan yakin kalau aku pasti bisa. Aku sudah belajar banyak tentang cara bernapas di dalam air, juga cara menggerakkan tangan dan kaki. Tapi entah karena apa, di hari keenam, saat aku mencoba berenang sendiri tanpa bantuan ayahku, aku membayangkan hal-hal yang—membayangkan beberapa kejadian buruk. Lalu tiba-tiba saja aku hampir tenggelam."

Norman menjeda ceritanya. Sebenarnya saat itu ia membayangkan wajah ibunya yang berdarah-darah (mimpi terburuk dari tidurnya semalam. Tahulah, ia gemar bermimpi soal macam-macam jika menyangkut ibunya, dan dalam mimpinya itu ia tidak selalu melihat ibunya berada dalam taman dengan cahaya lembut yang membahagiakan), tapi Norman merasa ia tidak perlu menceritakannya kepada Ray dan Emma.

Norman menarik napas panjang dan mendongak memandangi indahnya langit yang sebagian besar tertutupi pohon—langit yang mungkin saja sebiru warna bola matanya. Seperti melihat laut dengan angsa anggun yang berenang, tampak mengambang di atas kepala. "Ah, rasanya tidak menyenangkan. Tenggelam itu. Kau akan merasa panik dan mulai memikirkan hal-hal mengerikan. Dadamu terasa sesak dan jika kau mencoba menarik napas ke permukaan, berharap menghirup udara, paru-parumu akan semakin sakit."

"Kurasa aku bisa mengerti bagaimana rasanya." Emma menautkan jemarinya di dada.

Norman tersenyum kepada Ray dan Emma yang berjalan di kanan-kirinya. "Karena itulah, menurutku kalian sangat luar biasa bisa belajar berenang sendiri tanpa perlu diajari."

"Yah—itu bukan apa-apa, sih." Ekspresi Ray sulit dijelaskan. "Pada dasarnya, karena aku dan Emma sudah sering ke sungai menonton anak lain mandi, kami jadi berpikir untuk meniru mereka. Maksudku, kami akhirnya tergoda menceburkan diri ke sungai dan ikut mandi karena kami melihat itu menyenangkan."

"Dan meskipun setelah pulang kami tentu saja dimarahi," sambung Emma. "Jadi itu bukan hal yang terlalu hebat sebenarnya."

Ray menyeringai. "Selain itu, berenang adalah keahlian yang harus kaukuasai kalau kau ingin menjadi anak pembuat onar. Seperti anak ini."

Ray menyentil pelipis Emma dengan jari tengahnya.

"Aww!" Emma gagal menghindar. Ia menggosok pelipisnya. "Tanganmu yang jail itu tidak bisa berhenti kenapa, sih, Ray?"

Ray hanya melambaikan tangan tidak peduli, mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka tentang dunia renang.

Sebenarnya, percakapan mereka kali ini adalah siasat Norman untuk mengembalikan keadaan yang tadinya memanas. Beberapa jam yang lalu mereka sempat membahas penyelam skuba dan tidak ada salahnya Norman menyinggung tentang aktivitas air; berenang. Norman merasa ia harus melakukan percakapan semacam ini untuk membuat atmosfir perjalanan mereka bertiga menjadi menyenangkan. Tadi ia dan Ray sudah berdebat untuk hal-hal yang tidak perlu. Ray memang jeli dan mudah curiga. Tidak seharusnya Norman terpancing dan melibatkan emosinya. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Lagipula, sekarang mereka sudah kembali tertawa bersama.

Mereka bertiga terus berjalan sambil sesekali mengomentari burung-burung atau pepohonan yang memiliki ukuran besar dan tinggi. Ray dan Norman berlomba melakukan klasifikasi determinan terhadap lumut aneh dan bunga yang tidak mereka ketahui namanya. Emma hanya mendengarkan mereka sembari menimpali dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak terlalu berhubungan karena topik itu di luar kesanggupan nalarnya, tapi ia tetap bersemangat memberi tanggapan jika ditanya.

Norman tergerak untuk mengambil kompas di saku bajunya dan kemudian mengeceknya. Dahinya berkerut resah begitu menyadari arah kompas yang tidak sesuai dengan arah yang tadinya mereka ambil. Ia pun berhenti melangkah.

Melihat Norman yang berhenti tiba-tiba, Emma ikut berhenti. "Ada apa, Norman?"

"Eh, bukan apa-apa." Norman mendesah. "Hanya aneh saja."

Ray memandangi kompas. "Apanya yang aneh?"

"Aku hanya bingung, kenapa kita belum juga sampai di tempat peristirahatan?"

"Apa maksudmu 'tempat peristirahatan'?" Ray memberengut. "Coba jelaskan."

Norman mengangguk tegas. "Aku sangat ingat, aku dan Ayshe pernah berhenti di tempat peristirahatan, di dekat sungai kecil. Sungai yang arusnya satu jalur dengan aliran sungai yang menuju lokasi sarang kunang-kunang berada. Aku merasa kita sudah berjalan cukup lama. Seharusnya sudah sampai."

"Tapi saat ini kita masih berada di dalam hutan, Norman. Kau lupa kalau kita sedang mengambil jalan pintas, jadi tidak mungkin akan melewati tempat peristirahatan itu, 'kan?"

"Oh, iya. Itu benar, tapi—" Norman menggigit bibir, menyalahkan pertanyaannya yang rancu dan tidak detail. Bukan itu maksudnya yang sebenarnya. Sulit untuk tidak membagi kemungkinan yang dipikirkannya saat ini. Ia membuka peta dan berhati-hati menatap kedua temannya, setengah takut setengah cemas. "Coba kalian lihat. Kita tadi mengambil jalan pintas yang tepat lurus ke arah barat agar bisa cepat sampai ke sungai tempat kunang-kunang berada. Tapi berdasarkan peta, jika kita tetap berada pada jalan pintas yang kita ambil, semestinya kita pasti bertemu dengan peristirahatan itu, 'kan? Lihat, jalan itu beririsan, teman-teman."

Ray mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku paham maksudmu, Norman. Tapi kita bisa saja hanya melenceng sedikit."

"Sekarang lihat kompas ini baik-baik. Ini bukan lagi melenceng sedikit. Ini sudah melenceng sangat jauh."

"Lalu kenapa?" Ray seakan kembali lagi kepada sikap defensif seperti sebelumnya. "Jangan berbelit-belit, Norman. Katakan saja langsung."

"Aku berpikir mungkin saja saat ini kita tersesat."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tuntut Ray.

"Kita tadi mengambil jalan pintas yang belum pernah kita lalui, 'kan? Dan inilah akhirnya. Kita jadi tersesat."

"Jadi kau menyalahkan usulanku, begitukah, Norman?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, Ray." Norman tidak menyukai tatapan tajam dari Ray, seakan dirinya sedang melihat naga yang mulai terbangun dari tidur belalang. "Aku hanya mengatakan mungkin saja."

"Tapi pada konteks berpikir seperti itu, kau seperti sedang menuduhku membawa perjalanan kita menuju bahaya. Kau meragukan ideku, Norman."

_Jangan lagi,_ batin Norman kalut. _Jangan lagi terjadi perdebatan di sini, kumohon._ Norman menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena bodoh membaca suasana. Ia kira karena mereka sudah tertawa tadi maka mereka baik-baik saja. Tapi nyatanya sekarang? Dada Norman berdetak kencang menyadari kesalahannya ini.

"Ray, jangan memojokkan Norman begitu."

Dua anak lelaki itu terkesiap. Mereka menoleh pada anggota ketiga, Emma, yang kini bersidekap dengan kerut kesal di dahi dan bibir sedikit manyun. Duh, gawat. Apa mereka membuat Emma marah?

"Maaf aku harus mengatakan ini. Sebenarnya, sewaktu Ray membuat usulan tadi, tentang melewati jalan pintas, aku tidak terlalu setuju dengan usulanmu."

Norman dan Ray terbeliak. Lalu, hampir bersahut-sahutan, mereka menanggapi.

"Em, apa-apaan sih! Kenapa tiba-tiba—"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi, Emma? Kalau tadi kau di pihakku, kita menang suara!"

"Oi, apa maksudmu menang suara? Asal kau ingat saja, Norman, kau tadi setuju untuk lewat jalan pintas ini!"

"Karena kupikir Ray dan Emma lebih ingin lewat jalan pintas!"

"Sudah, jangan ribut!" Bentak Emma tegas. Dua anak lelaki langsung terdiam. Emma jarang marah, sehingga kalau dia serius begini rasanya jadi lebih mengerikan.

Emma menghela napas. "Maaf. Aku juga salah tidak mengutarakan pendapatku sejak awal," kesahnya, mengerutkan dahi dalam-dalam. "Ide Ray memang bagus, tapi tidak melihat dari sisi keselamatan dengan lebih teliti. Mengandalkan kompas sebagai penunjuk arah tidak salah, tapi masih ada kekurangannya. Misalnya, bagaimana jika kompasnya tiba-tiba tidak berfungsi? Bagaimana kita akan melanjutkan perjalanannya?"

"Lantas, kenapa kau tidak urun pendapat tadi?" Ray kesal tapi juga kagum dengan pendapat Emma. Kadang-kadang anak perempuan itu bisa berpikir lurus juga.

Anak perempuan itu mengangkat bahu. "Selama ini, saat kita bermain bersama, Ray selalu memberi ide bagaimana agar permainan kita tidak membosankan. Idemu selalu tepat sasaran. Jadi saat aku tadi sempat meragukan usulanmu, aku mengabaikannya saja. Lagipula, tadi Norman akhirnya setuju mengambil jalan pintas." Emma tersenyum, meraih tangan kedua temannya dan menggengamnya erat-erat. "Aku percaya pada Norman dan Ray."

Norman dan Ray saling lirik, kehabisan kata-kata. Benar juga. Sepanjang perjalanan ini, Emma tidak banyak protes. Kemana pun Ray dan Norman pergi, ia setia mengikuti, bahkan rela berjalan paling depan menantang bahaya. Ia selalu ceria, mengajak mereka bernyanyi bersama, dan tidak kehilangan antusiasme meskipun perjalanan ini bukan untuknya.

Harusnya mereka lebih meneladani Emma.

"Maaf, Emma," gumam Norman, merasa malu dan bersalah. "Aku terbawa emosi. Harusnya aku tidak—"

_Whusss._

Embusan angin menerpa leher dan punggung Norman, memberi rasa dingin yang nyaman namun juga sarat akan aroma keganjilan, membuatnya terpaksa menghentikan kata-kata.

"Norman?" panggil Emma lirih sembari mengguncang bahu Norman, yang kemudian ditanggapi Norman dengan gerakan jari telunjuk menyentuh bibir, menyuruh diam.

"Apa yang sedang—"

Bahkan Ray juga mendadak tak menyuara.

Mereka bertiga saling memandang cemas, bertukar tatapan penuh tanya, kemudian memandang ke sekeliling yang sekonyong-konyong terasa lebih sunyi dari sebelumnya.

Di kejauhan, di balik rimbunnya semak-semak dan dedaunan, serta rapatnya batang pohon tinggi besar, sekitar dua puluh lima meter dari posisi mereka berhenti, ada sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak. Awalnya mereka mengira gerakan itu terjadi karena tiupan angin yang sama dengan angin yang juga menerpa mereka. Namun, ketika angin berhenti dan semak-semak itu terus berguncang, mereka bertiga tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang terjadi. Mereka terdiam, menunggu kepada arah yang sama. Jantung mereka seakan berhenti memompa udara. Tubuh mereka gemetaran tak terkendali.

Seekor babi hutan berwarna hitam kecokelatan baru saja keluar dari persembunyiannya. Babi itu menoleh, memamerkan kilatan bola mata penuh amarah serta taring buas yang mencuat di kanan-kiri mulutnya, mengamati dahan-dahan perdu berbatang tipis rendah, mendengus tak sabar. Akan tetapi, Norman tentulah menyadari, tinggal menunggu waktu bagi babi itu untuk melihat keberadaan mereka.

**.**

**.**

_Emma tidak tahu terlalu banyak tentang perasaan kesepian._

_Banyak orang mengira sebaliknya. Menjadi yatim piatu di usia sangat muda, orang-orang berasumsi bahwa Emma kekurangan kasih sayang. Yang terjadi tidak demikian. Emma punya Yuugo, abang yang—biar pun suka galak dan iseng bukan main—sangat menyayangi dan memperhatikannya. Emma juga punya Dina, tunangan Yuugo yang cantik dan baik seperti bidadari yang selalu membantu Emma memilih rok-rok lucu untuk ke sekolah, juga mencukur rambut Emma dan Yuugo kalau sudah mulai liar. Emma punya Damdin, anak anjing imut yang dipungutnya dari kardus dekat sekolah. Emma juga punya Ray, Don, Gilda, dan teman-teman di desa yang selalu menyambutnya dengan senyuman dan menjenguknya ketika sakit._

_Jadi, tidak. Emma memang tidak punya ayah dan ibu, tapi ayah dan ibunya akan lega di surga melihat Emma tidak kekurangan cinta._

_Akan tetapi, saat melihat Norman, dada Emma seperti dicengkeram kesendirian menyesakkan. Bukan kesendiriannya, melainkan kesendirian Norman yang tercipta dari kehidupan terisolirnya di balik dinding. Emma teringat pada hiasan bola salju kaca miliknya, hadiah ulang tahun keenam. Dalam bola salju itu, duduklah seekor burung hantu kaca. Emma kecil menghabiskan berjam-jam berbicara dengannya dan membawa bola salju itu tidur sebab Emma yakin sang burung kesepian._

_Norman dan burung hantu itu memiliki mata yang sama. Biru kristal berkilauan, dengan sihir yang membuatmu ingin terus menatapnya. Jika kau melihatnya dari satu sisi ia akan tampak berbinar-binar seperti penuh kebahagiaan, tapi jika kau mengamatinya lebih dalam kau akan menemukan—dengan hentakan sedih di perutmu—bahwa mata itu kosong belaka, dengan rasa sepi dan sendiri menggaung di dalam kepala._

_Emma melihat koridor-koridor berliku kedap suara di sekelilingnya, tembok-tembok tanpa jendela, pintu-pintu besar menuju ruang-ruang gelap misterius; dan mendadak diserbu perasaan ingin menangis membayangkan Norman bermain-main di sana sendirian._

"_Ayo balapan lari lagi! Sampai patung di bawah tangga itu!"_

_Norman nyengir lebar, menunjuk ke ujung koridor panjang di mana, di bawah tangga, patung seorang dewi dengan mata tertutup perisai bertengger anggun. Pipi Norman merah merekah, napasnya terengah payah, dan rambut pirang rapinya menempel ke dahi dengan berantakan. Mereka sudah lomba lari keliling rumah selama satu jam terakhir dan dia selalu kalah, tapi semangatnya masih sangat berapi-api._

_Emma mungkin juga akan seperti itu kalau seumur hidup tak punya teman dan tiba-tiba kedatangan tamu seumuran._

"_Oke, siapa takut!" Emma menuruti, mengambil ancang-ancang._

_Mata Norman semakin bercahaya, jika itu mungkin; seolah Emma bersedia mengikuti permainannya saja sudah membuatnya gembira setengah mati. Ray berkacak pinggang, berdecak bosan, tapi toh tetap memposisikan diri siap bersaing._

"_Ini yang terakhir," gerutu Ray, menyibakkan poni agar bisa melihat lebih jelas. "Setelah ini, ayo kita ganti permainan. Aku bosan."_

_Norman tersenyum mengiyakan. Tapi Ray dan Emma sama-sama tahu, bahwa seandainya pun setelah ini Norman mengingkari janjinya dan mengajak mereka berlari keliling rumah lagi sampai pusing tujuh keliling, mereka berdua akan menurutinya._

_Itulah yang mereka bertiga lakukan setelah kegiatan mengobati luka dan merajut selesai. Norman mengajak Ray dan Emma bermain lomba lari. Berlanjut dengan bermain catur. Tapi setelah empat ronde—hasilnya seri—Ray mulai bosan. Ray memang anak yang seperti itu; ia tidak bisa menyukai permainan atau kegiatan tertentu dalam waktu lama. Kecuali membaca. Ini lain cerita._

_Dan berterima kasihlah Norman kepada ayahnya yang sudah mengajarinya untuk menyukai bacaan sejak ia masih berumur empat tahun. Begitu Norman menawarkan, apakah Ray dan Emma suka membaca cerita, dua anak itu—terutama Ray—segera mengangguk penuh semangat dengan mata yang berbinar._

"_Waaaah! Ray, ini seperti adegan dalam film Beauty and the Beast! Kau tahu, waktu Beast menghadiahi Belle perpustakaan dengan rak buku tinggi mencapai langit-langit?"_

"_Semua orang juga tahu adegan itu," Ray menjawab sok kalem, padahal Emma tahu Ray si kutu buku sudah gatal sekali ingin berlarian di antara rak-rak sambil mengelus setiap punggung buku, tertawa bagai Raja Midas dalam kubangan emas._

_Norman membawa mereka ke perpustakaan keluarga, dan—sesuai dugaan Emma ketika mendengar bahwa Norman punya perpustakaan—tempat itu sangat spektakuler. Terletak dalam ruang melingkar, seluruh dinding ruangan itu tertutup oleh rak buku berwarna putih gading, nyaris menyatu dengan tangga marmer di tengah-tengah dan karpet bulu putih bermotif gajah. Tidak ada jendela maupun atap berkaca di sini, hanya lampu _chandelier_ megah, mengeluarkan cahaya putih membutakan._

_Di puncak tangga, sebuah lukisan cat minyak terpajang di antara dua guci raksasa. Emma dan Ray mendongak, menyerapi setiap detail dengan kagum._

"_Kau mirip ayahmu," komentar Ray, menelengkan kepala._

_Norman dalam lukisan menatapnya dengan mata biru besar, duduk di atas pangkuan seorang pria berambut sama perak dan mata sama biru. Mereka mengenakan jas putih senada, tampil mencolok di kanvas dengan latar belakang beledu marun. Wajah ayah Norman begitu teduh dan Norman tampak bahagia dalam pangkuannya._

"_Banyak yang bilang begitu," Norman bergumam malu-malu, menunduk menyembunyikan senyum. Emma mendapati hal itu sangat manis, bagaimana Norman jelas-jelas mengagumi ayahnya. Mirip Ray saat membangga-banggakan tentang kehebatan mamanya mendaki gunung atau kepiawaian papanya bermain musik._

_Norman, sama seperti Ray, mengoleksi novel-novel fantasi. Atau lebih tepatnya, ayah Norman mengoleksi novel-novel fantasi, dan ia senang membacakannya untuk Norman sebelum tidur. Ray sampai ternganga melihat satu sisi tembok khusus untuk _genre_ itu. Ia bahkan menjerit ketika menemukan sebuah buku langka._

"_Petualangan Ugo di Pulau Dasar Laut!" Ray sampai mendengking, memegang buku bersampul ungu dengan gambar seorang pemuda memerangi monster ular itu dengan penuh ketakziman, seakan sedang menyentuh benda suci. "Bagaimana kau bisa punya volume ini?"_

_Melihat wajah kebingungan Emma (bukannya Ray juga punya serial Ugo sampai satu kardus?), Norman berbaik hati menjelaskan. "Volume ini dilarang beredar di negara kita karena konten sensitif." Norman meringis bersimpati pada Ray yang mendengkus keras, kentara sekali masih tersinggung dengan pelarangan itu. "Tapi ayahku kenal beberapa orang. Ayah mengurus izin khusus agar buku ini dapat dicetak, satu eksemplar saja, sebagai konsumsi pribadi."_

"_Wow, asyik banget," Ray menyeletuk, setengah iri setengah kagum._

_Norman menepuk tangan Ray, tersenyum. "Kau pinjam saja dulu," katanya ringan, seolah hanya menawarkan kue karamel. "Kau bisa mengembalikannya waktu main ke sini lagi."_

_Ray terdiam, tapi Emma bisa mendengar pikiran sahabatnya keras dan jelas seakan Ray berteriak di telinganya: Ray tidak yakin akan mampir ke sini lagi._

_Dan sejujurnya—malu ia mengakui ini—Emma pun tidak._

_Bukan karena Norman. Seandainya bisa, Emma malah ingin membawa Norman ke desa dan memperkenalkannya kepada semua orang. Norman yang baik, pandai, manis, dan selalu tersenyum meskipun barangkali ia sedang sedih. Emma tidak ingin meninggalkannya sendirian._

_Namun, pada saat bersamaan, ada sesuatu di mansion ini yang membuat Emma tidak terlalu ingin kembali. Mungkin udaranya yang harum tapi lawas, tidak pernah berganti. Mungkin patung-patung marmer dengan wajah tersembunyi di balik topeng perisai. Mungkin jendela-jendela di atas atap, indah tapi menjungkirbalikkan konsep nalar wajar. Atau mungkin tatapan penuh selidik pelayan-pelayan Norman._

_Emma merasa—tidak—Emma tahu bahwa meskipun Norman menyambut mereka dengan tangan terbuka, tapi rumah ini tidak._

_Norman berdeham canggung. "Ka—kalau kau mau, tentu saja." Ia melepaskan tangan Ray dan menyembunyikan kedua tangan di balik punggung. Ujung telinganya memerah, tapi ia tetap berusaha tampak bermartabat. "Atau, kau bisa membacakannya untuk kami?"_

"_Eh?"_

_Norman mengedik ke ujung ruangan, di mana terdapat semacam pojok membaca dengan bantal lantai raksasa dan bantal-bantal mungil. "Kau pintar mendongeng 'kan, Ray?"_

**.**

**.**

Menurut Norman, babi hutan yang ada di hadapan mereka adalah binatang yang sangat jelek. Warnanya memang hitam bercampur cokelat, tetapi lebih seperti warna kayu yang dibakar dan menjadi arang. Atau mirip penampakan ketela busuk. Demikian pula bulu pada badan dan keempat kakinya yang juga berwarna senada. Dengan panjang tubuhnya yang mencapai satu setengah meter, babi itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai babi hutan raksasa.

Secara sekilas terlihat seperti binatang berbalut kulit sebab bulunya terbilang pendek. Ekornya yang kecil tapi panjang mengibas mengancam. Bagian paling mengerikan tentu saja wajahnya. Dengan taring gelap dan panjang yang tumbuh mencuat dari gigi taring atas dan bawahnya, manik matanya yang cokelat bulat menantang, dan jangan lupa, _ugh_, dua lubang hidung besarnya yang mengendus tanah dengan beringas tampak menjijikkan.

_Inilah saatnya, _Norman mencelos. Inilah saat di mana ia mengingat perkiraannya. Pada awal memulai perjalanan, ia sempat memperhitungkan akan bertemu dengan satu-dua binatang liar di dalam hutan. Dan siapa sangka, kini perhitungannya ternyata menjadi kenyataan. Norman membenci prediksinya yang akurat.

Tanpa mereka sadari, tubuh mereka bertiga sudah merapat dengan sendirinya. Norman memegangi tali tas yang memberati bahunya dengan lebih erat. Instingnya berkata bahwa mereka sedang terjebak dalam situasi berbahaya, tetapi tidak sampai kepada mempertaruhkan hidup-mati.

"Ba-babi hutan," sengal Emma. Ia berkata dengan suara bisikan.

"Aku juga tahu, Em."

Norman melihat kaki Ray yang menegang bersiaga, seperti siap berlari kapan saja jika diberi aba-aba. Bohong jika Norman tidak merasa takut dan ia tahu jika kedua temannya pasti juga merasakan hal yang sama. Saat ini saja kakinya seperti tidak menapak. Tangannya bagai mengerut. Ujung jemarinya disusupi tremor sedingin es. Namun, menyadari bahwa di dekatnya ada Ray dan Emma, ketakutan Norman berubah menjadi kegigihan. Ia selangkah lebih berani.

Dilihat dari jumlah, babi hutan itu jelas kalah. Tiga lawan satu. Akan tetapi, jika dihadapkan dengan kekuatan, ini lain masalah. Norman mulai bertanya-tanya; apakah kedatangan babi hutan ini adalah awal dimulainya petaka dalam perjalanan mereka.

"Jangan berpencar."

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang Norman ucapkan. Setenang dan seyakin mungkin. Tangannya bergerak memegang tangan Ray dan Emma—mereka bertiga bergandengan. Norman sudah pernah mengalami kejadian berbahaya, maka sudah tentu, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia merasa panik. Belajar dari pengalaman, Norman memiliki pengendalian diri yang sangat baik untuk tidak menunjukkan sedikit pun kecemasan.

"Kau benar, Norman." Ray sedikit mengendurkan otot-otot kakinya. "Kita harus tetap bersama. Itu masuk akal."

Entah prasangka apa yang Ray miliki kepada Norman atau sejauh mana anak itu mulai menaruh benih kecurigaan, Norman tidak ingin mengulik atau terlampau memikirkannya. Sekarang mereka memiliki babi hutan yang harus diurus terlebih dahulu.

Dari ekor mata Norman, ia bisa melihat babi hutan itu berjalan ke arah mereka (meski belum melihat keberadaan mereka). Dalam sepersekian detik yang sangat mengganggu, bisa Norman rasakan babi hutan itu menggerus keteguhan keberaniannya sedikit demi sedikit seperti halnya air yang menggerus batu karang.

"Kita bisa pergi diam-diam, teman-teman. Kita tidak mempunyai urusan apapun dengan babi itu. Jadi sebelum babi itu melihat kita, sebaiknya kita segera pergi. Tapi jangan berlari."

Dalam kepala Norman, ia membayangkan mereka berjalan berjingkat di antara dedaunan dan ranting kering sambil mengawasi babi hutan tadi. Ia mengkhawatirkan bunyi _grasak-grusuk_ seandainya mereka melakukan rencana itu. Norman tidak tahu apakah pendengaran babi hutan sensitif terhadap suara atau tidak. Selama ini ia banyak belajar tentang binatang-binatang besar: singa, gajah, harimau, banteng, zebra, jerapah—tapi babi hutan sedikit pun tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya untuk dipelajari. Lagipula, siapa, sih, yang betah berlama-lama memandangi gambar binatang jelek semacam itu?

Emma meremas jemari Norman yang licin karena keringat. "Atau kita bisa saja diam di sini, bersembunyi di antara semak-semak dengan bertiarap. Aku yakin tubuh kita bertiga cukup kecil untuk menyusup di antara semak-semak itu dan membuat tubuh kita tidak kelihatan."

Norman menoleh mengamati Emma. Anak perempuan itu tak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutan dan kegugupannya. Tapi Norman bisa melihat giginya yang menggertak, menolak mundur, seolah tidak ingin termakan oleh perasaan kalut.

Tangan kiri Emma sibuk meluruskan pakaian, sementara matanya jelalatan memandangi pepohonan di sekeliling mereka. Dalam situasi ini, hebat sekali rasanya melihat anak perempuan itu tiba-tiba tersenyum—senyum seperti yang pernah dikembangkannya saat memberi usul memakai permen karet untuk mengelabuhi gerbang sensor. "Atau memanjat pohon. Itu ide yang cukup bagus agar kita tetap tidak terlihat, 'kan?"

Jika ini adalah waktu di mana mereka bisa bermain dan bercanda, mungkin Norman akan menjitak pelipis Emma seperti yang Ray lakukan tadi sebab, bisa-bisanya anak itu masih bisa begitu percaya diri. Kenyataannya, yang Norman rasakan hanyalah rasa bersalah.

"Emma, kau melupakan sesuatu." Norman jadi meringis, malu-malu membeberkan fakta yang seharusnya tidak diabaikan. "Aku ini tidak bisa memanjat."

Sekonyong-konyong, bibir Emma segera terkatup rapat. Ia menggerayang menyadari kesalahannya tapi lekas tersenyum kembali. "Maafkan aku, Norman. Aku benar-benar lupa. Eh, kalau begitu, ideku sama sekali bukan ide yang—"

"Babi hutan itu semakin dekat!" Ray menggeram dengan suara lirih. Genggaman tangannya pada Norman merenggang meski tidak dilepaskan. "Kurasa kita bisa menggabungkan kedua ide itu walaupun aku tidak setuju seratus persen. Kalian berdua melupakan bagian yang paling penting. Membuat diri kita tetap tidak kelihatan memang pilihan yang bagus, tapi kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya saat babi itu sudah pergi. Kalian tidak sadar jika babi itu sedang berjalan melewati jalur yang kita pilih. Sekarang, dengarkan aku. Kita harus mengambil keputusan yang cepat. Norman, bersembunyilah di antara semak-semak itu." Telunjuknya terarah ke kiri. "Jangan sampai terlihat."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kalian?"

Ray nyengir sembari melempar pandang kepada Emma. "Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini sejak menit pertama kita melihat babi itu. Aku dan Emma akan memanjat pohon untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kami akan mengubah rute babi itu agar kita tidak perlu berjumpa lagi dengannya nanti."

Genggaman dari tangan Emma semakin erat. "Serahkan saja urusan babi tolol itu kepada kami, Norman."

Norman tidak mengerti mengapa ia hanya mengangguk setelah Ray memberi perintah tersebut. Tanpa mengeluarkan sedikit pun bantahan. Tadinya ia ingin meragukan usulan apapun yang akan Ray ucapkan, sebab, secara samar-samar, dalam perasaan yang kotor, jauh di dalam lubuk hati Norman, ia masih menaruh jengkel kepada Ray karena idenya tentang mengambil jalan pintas—yang membuat mereka berakhir seperti ini.

Anehnya, yang Norman tahu, ia merasakan desakan tulus dan tekanan penuh persahabatan saat Ray mengatakannya. Kejengkelan itu sirna tak berbekas. Seakan-akan, Norman sudah mempercayakan pengambilan keputusan di tangan Ray sejak awal. Malah, kata-kata dari Emma mendukung kepercayaan itu. Dan Norman terkejut bahwa ia tidak menyesalinya. Memercayai Ray sama sekali bukan pilihan yang buruk.

Setelah Ray memberi aba-aba, Norman melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Ray dan Emma, kemudian berjalan mundur sepelan mungkin, berusaha tidak membuat suara berisik. Ia tinggal mengempaskan tubuhnya di antara semak-semak hijau, mengamati apa yang akan dilakukan kedua temannya selanjutnya dari kejauhan.

Emma beraksi terlebih dahulu, disusul Ray yang memanjat di pohon lain. Kedua anak itu sangat lincah memanjat batang pohon seperti seekor tupai yang bersemangat mengejar buah-buahan. Norman mengagumi kelincahan mereka. Ia sendiri belum pernah mencoba memanjat (Vincent dan Zazie-lah yang selalu memetikkan Norman buah), tapi ia tahu memanjat itu lumayan sulit. Kau harus tahu di mana menempatkan posisi tangan dan kaki, keseimbangan, dan memperkirakan seberapa licin batang pohon yang kaupanjat.

Setelah Ray memosisikan tubuhnya pada dahan yang stabil, tangannya berhitung satu-dua-tiga—yang ditujukan kepada Emma. Kemudian, Emma melemparkan batu berukuran sekepalan dari dalam kantong kresek sekuat tenaga (sebab tidak mungkin membawa batu itu dengan tangan kosong sebab ia harus memanjat). Karena jalur yang mereka pilih untuk mengambil jalan pintas adalah arah barat tapi menurut kompas saat ini mereka melenceng ke arah barat daya, maka batu itu pun Emma lemparkan ke arah timur laut. Perhitungan dari Ray sungguh keterlaluan cerdasnya.

Mungkin tadi Ray pun juga menyadari kesalahannya meskipun ia tidak mau mengakui jalan pintas yang mereka ambil melenceng. Norman berterima kasih karena Ray tidak mementingkan ego dalam mengambil keputusan.

Setelah Emma melemparkan batu-batu sampai habis, giliran Ray yang ikut melempar. Ini adalah strategi untuk memperkuat asal suara kegaduhan. Mujurlah, babi hutan itu tergoda dengan suara ribut yang Ray dan Emma buat. Kepala hitamnya menoleh. Hidungnya mengendus-ngendus tanah dan udara.

Sunyi sesaat dan babi hutan itu sudah memantapkan niatnya untuk mengejar sumber suara gaduh tadi. Ia memelesat, berlari sejauh-jauhnya. Seharusnya, jika babi hutan itu bisa berpikir sedikit, maka yang harusnya ia buru bukanlah suara gaduhnya, tetapi memperkirakan darimana suara gaduh itu berasal. Seharusnya babi itu berpikir bahwa ini hanyalah jebakan. Norman tersenyum lega. Inilah perbedaan antara binatang dengan manusia. Sehebat apapun binatang itu, akal manusia tetaplah senjata yang lebih hebat.

Namun, senyum Norman memudar perlahan-lahan. Gelombang aneh menerpa dadanya selagi ia berbaring tengkurap. Rasanya seolah ada sejuring es yang menancap di jantungnya. Berdenyut-denyut, begitu perih, membuat ngilu hingga menembus belulang.

_Bukan. Bukan Ray yang salah karena memberi ide mengambil jalan pintas._

Dalam kerangka berpikir bagaimana pun, Norman-lah yang bersalah di sini. Kalau saja ia tidak menyeret Ray dan Emma ke dalam perjalanan yang berbahaya ini, atau jika ditarik ke akar, ke dalam persahabatan yang penuh kebohongan, maka mereka tidak harus mengalami kejadian penuh petaka seperti ini.

Ray dan Emma turun dari pohon. Norman cepat-cepat berdiri dan berkumpul dengan mereka. Melihat wajah kedua temannya tampak berseri-seri, pemikiran negatif itu minggat dengan sendirinya.

"Tadi itu memang menegangkan, tapi juga menyenangkan." Emma tertawa gembira.

"Dasar, Emma bodoh." Ray mendengkus tapi ia ikut tertawa. "Bukan petualangan namanya kalau tidak diselingi ketegangan, sih. Di buku-buku cerita atau di film juga begitu, 'kan? Tokoh utama selalu mendapat adegan yang berbahaya."

"Jadi kita ini ibaratnya tokoh utama menurutmu, Ray?"

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu. Kita bertiga adalah tokoh utama dalam cerita persahabatan."

Norman hanya tersenyum lega melihat dua anak itu kembali dengan aman. "Untunglah kita bisa selamat. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya, Ray, Emma."

Ray mengacak rambut Norman. "Kau juga, Norman."

_Terima kasih karena tidak bersikap egois, Ray,_ Norman berkaca-kaca dalam hati.

Tak ada lagi perasaan benci. Norman telah mengampuni kejengkelannya kepada Ray. "Kita lanjutkan perjalanan sesuai kompas? Barat daya?"

"Tentu saja." Ray menggaruk rambutnya, menggerayang malu. "Kupikir walaupun jalan ini melenceng dari jalan pintas yang awal, tetap saja rute ini lebih dekat daripada rute biasa yang harus melewati jalan melengkung dan berbelok-belok."

Mereka bertiga berhasil mengubah ketegangan menjadi tawa melebur. Dengan perasaan lebih hidup, mereka pun setuju melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa beristirahat.

Benar-benar. Sepertinya kata-kata Ray tadi memang benar. Bukan petualangan namanya jika tidak diselingi dengan ketegangan. Dan, (Norman menambahkan bagian ini setelah mereka melangkah bersama-sama) bukan persahabatan yang akan lengket namanya jika tidak diuji dengan perbedaan pendapat.

**.**

**.**

"Ugo mendorong terbuka pintu kapal selamnya, menghirup napas kebebasan dalam-dalam.

Terhampar di hadapannya suatu pemandangan tak pernah terbayang sebelumnya oleh manusia. Pepohonan, gemuk dan tua, tumbuh menjulang menutup langit. Di kaki pepohonan, rerumput serupa anemon membuka-tutup mulut bercahaya mereka, seakan tengah melahirkan kunang-kunang. Di kejauhan, tampak tebing-tebing curam, terbentuk oleh tanah berwarna biru muda serupa bubuk-bubuk kristal. Aroma manis air paling murni menebar di udara. Suara makhluk-makhluk hutan bergema, mirip kicau burung dan auman sayup beruang lapar, tapi Ugo tahu itu bukanlah burung maupun beruang yang pernah ia hadapi pada perjalanan-perjalanan sebelumnya.

"Peta! Aku butuh peta!"

Ugo masuk kembali ke kapal selam mininya dan mengobrak-abrik setiap lemari, mencari gulungan perkamen rapuh menguning itu. Benda malang itu rupanya jatuh terselip di antara kaleng-kaleng ikan cod, sedikit robek di ujung, tapi Ugo masih dapat membaca cukup jelas. Gambar sebuah pulau berbentuk bintang, kering tanpa lautan, dengan berbagai legenda dan nama-nama asing.

"Zamrud Lautan," Ugo membaca keras-keras, membentangkan petanya. "Oh, astaga! Aku tidak tahu kau sungguh-sungguh nyata!"

Sesuai dengan namanya, secara keseluruhan, Zamrud Lautan, pulau yang baru ditemukannya itu memiliki warna hijau dan biru yang mendominasi. Warna yang menyejukkan mata. Ugo sampai harus mengucek matanya berkali-kali, membandingkan gambar di peta dan pemandangan di hadapannya sekali lagi, upaya untuk memastikan. Ugo tersenyum sebab perjalanan panjang nan melelahkannya kini terbayar tuntas."

_Ray berdeham, membasahi tenggorokannya. Novel di pangkuannya menunjukkan ilustrasi berwarna dua halaman: sebuah kapal selam keemasan berbentuk ikan prasejarah dan hutan asing penuh pepohonan raksasa. Ugo, sang tokoh titular dengan celana lorek kesayangannya, berdiri di kepala kapal selam, berkacak pinggang menatap dunia baru dan petualangan di setiap sudutnya._

"_Wow," Emma berbisik, mengelus halaman mengkilat itu penuh kekaguman. "Menurutmu, apa Ugo akan berhasil menemukan harta karun di pulau Zamrud Lautan yang hilang?"_

"_Mungkin. Tapi dia juga perlu mewaspadai Tuan Irtar dan antek-anteknya. Mereka pasti ingin merebut harta itu untuk sumber daya mereka sendiri," Ray berteori, menyebutkan nama nemesis Ugo sejak volume pertama._

"_Tapi Tuan Irtar 'kan tidak ikut campur sejauh ini?" Emma mengingat-ingat bab-bab sebelumnya, di mana yang dilakukan Ugo hanyalah memenangkan peta pulau misterius dalam sebuah judi aneh di rumah makan tua, memperbaiki kapal selam antik peninggalan kakeknya, mencoba peruntungan menjelajah laut karena penasaran, kabur ke dalam celah bawah laut saat dikejar oleh cumi-cumi raksasa, kemudian, di akhir bab delapan, mendapati dirinya telah tiba di Zamrud Lautan, pulau bergelimang harta yang telah lama lenyap ditelan bencana tak terkisahkan._

_Ray, lebih berpengalaman dengan plot serial Ugo, menggeleng. "Ingat kakek tua berjenggot perak di rumah makan? Bisa jadi dia adalah Tuan Irtar dalam samaran. Bukan pertama kalinya dia melakukan penyamaran untuk mengecoh Ugo."_

"_Tapi kakek tua itu baik! Dia menraktir Ugo makan malam dan mendongenginya kisah Zamrud Lautan!" Inilah yang membikin Emma agak sulit menghayati fiksi. Ia tidak sampai hati mencurigai tokoh-tokoh menarik di dalamnya sampai mereka terbukti memang jahat. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Norman? Apa menurutmu motif kakek tua itu?"_

_Ray menoleh pada Norman yang bersandar di bahunya dan mendapati bocah itu telah tertidur. Pantas, dari tadi diam saja._

"_Ssst!" Ray meletakkan telunjuk di depan bibir. Emma mengintip kepada Norman dan menutup mulutnya._

"_Uuuh! Imut banget! Ray, lihat!" Emma memekik dalam bisikan, tampak gemas ingin mencubit pipi Norman. Ray memelototinya._

"_Jangan dibangunkan. Kasihan, sepertinya dia kecapaian."_

"_Haruskah kita memberitahu seseorang?"_

_Saat mereka berdua sedang kasak-kusuk, pintu perpustakaan terbuka. Mr Vincent masuk membawa selimut, seolah ia telah sedari tadi menguping di depan perpustakaan dan tahu bahwa kini waktunya tampil. Ia membungkus Norman dalam selimut seperti bayi lalu menggendongnya. Emma dan Ray berdiri canggung, tak tahu harus berbuat apa._

"_Tuan dan Nona, sekarang sudah sore," Mr Vincent berkata dalam nada formalnya yang membuat rikuh."Ada baiknya kalian pulang sebelum gelap."_

_Ray dan Emma mengangguk cepat, mengikuti Mr Vincent keluar ruangan, buku Ugo tergeletak terlupakan di samping bantal._

**.**

**.**

James merasa gembira sejak ia bangun tidur. Ia mencanangkan dalam hati bahwa hari ini adalah hari biasa yang lain. Hari normal yang akan dilaluinya sebagai seorang lelaki dewasa dan juga ayah.

Maksudnya begini. Tidak setiap hari James bisa tidur di rumahnya sendiri. Jika beban pekerjaan menuntut waktu lama untuk diselesaikan, maka bisa dipastikan ia akan menyewa penginapan untuk bermalam sementara bersama timnya. Tidak ada kesempatan bertemu dengan putranya selama berhari-hari. Bisa juga selama beberapa minggu. Sehingga saat-saat berada di rumah adalah saat yang membahagiakan.

James akan menghabiskan waktu sarapan berdua bersama Norman. Mereka akan bertukar cerita, tentang apa yang telah mereka lakukan pada hari kemarin, sambil sesekali bercanda. Norman akan bertanya, apakah pekerjaan James baik-baik saja dan apakah seluruh tim ayahnya pulang dengan selamat. Sedangkan James lebih sering menanyakan topik ringan semacam, permainan apa yang yang dilakukan putranya pada hari itu atau menu makanan apa yang Norman pilih.

Kemudian, mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing, dengan James yang mengawasi Norman dari jauh. Kadang-kadang, jika James tidak perlu mengurus pekerjaan di ruang kerjanya, ia akan memilih bermain bersama Norman (meskipun akhir-akhir ini sangat jarang terjadi sebab tak ada ruang bernapas bagi James untuk beristirahat dari pekerjaannya). Sisa hari akan ditutup dengan James yang membacakan Norman cerita sebelum tidur.

Betapa indahnya hari yang normal.

Atau demikianlah yang semula dipikirkan James. Sama sekali tak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya bahwa hari yang normal akan berubah menjadi hari penuh kecemasan. Ini karena James sangat-sangat menjaga Norman.

Sekarang, James berdiri dengan gelisah di depan meja kerjanya. Engganlah ia duduk sebab ia tengah menunggu para pelayannya berkumpul. Zazie dan Cislo, dua pelayan yang datang paling terakhir, segera berjajar dengan pelayan lainnya. Pada hari-hari biasa, wajah mereka akan sarat dengan ketegasan dan keberanian. Namun, lihatlah, kini mereka hanya menunduk dengan berbagai level rasa bersalah pada raut wajah mereka.

Dan James tentulah mengerti apa yang telah terjadi.

"Jadi Norman dan teman-temannya memang tidak ada di mansion, ya?"

Kasak-kusuk dimulai dalam dengung lirih, yang kemudian diakhiri oleh Vincent yang memutuskan untuk angkat bicara, "Maafkan kami, Tuan. Kami sudah mencari Norman ke seluruh ruangan dan tempat-tempat rahasia, juga kebun dan halaman belakang, tetapi Tuan Muda tidak ada di mansion, Tuan."

James hanya mampu menghela napas. Berat dan letih. Ia ingat betul, pagi tadi semuanya masih berjalan sesuai bayangannya. Sesudah sarapan, dua teman Norman, Ray dan Emma, datang berkunjung pada jam cemilan pagi (ini adalah tradisi dalam keluarga Ratri, memakan cemilan setelah sarapan). James ingat bagaimana dua anak desa itu sempat menyapanya dengan senyum ceria yang menggemaskan; bagaimana ia menyaksikan ketiga bocah itu berlarian ke halaman sebelum ia sendiri masuk ke ruang kerjanya.

James berpikir, mereka pastilah sudah memiliki agenda akan memulai permainan seperti apa. Tidak perlulah ia sampai mengusik mereka. Anak-anak memiliki dunia mereka sendiri yang tidak bisa dipahami orang dewasa. Lagipula, melihat Norman yang berlari penuh semangat, tanpa memedulikan fisiknya sendiri yang memiliki batasan, dengan senyum paling lebar dan suara tawa menggelitik (hal yang sesungguhnya jarang terjadi)—siapa pun yang melihat pemandangan seperti itu pasti setuju untuk membiarkan mereka.

Lalu, tepat sebelum jam makan siang, Barbara berlari panik ke ruangan James dan mengabarkan bahwa Norman beserta teman-temannya tidak ada di halaman lagi. Tahu-tahu, berikutnya James sudah mengumpulkan semua pelayannya untuk meminta konfirmasi.

Walaupun berusaha tetap tenang di hadapan bawahannya, James sekonyong-konyong disergap oleh kecemasan yang mendesak. Dadanya dibekap oleh kepanikan dan perutnya bagai terpuntir. Terakhir kali ia merasa cemas seperti ini adalah ketika—

James menggelengkan kepala berulang, mengusir ingatan itu dari benaknya. Ah, kejadian itu sudah lama sekali memang, tetapi kengerian yang ditimbulkannya tetap terasa hingga sekarang.

Lebih dari siapa pun, James mengerti jika ia bukanlah sosok ayah yang sempurna. Ia tidak bisa selalu berada di sisi Norman setiap saat. Padahal kenyataan yang mereka ketahui tentang dunia ini tidaklah sama dengan kenyataan yang diketahui penduduk desa. Hal inilah yang mendorongnya untuk memberi pengawasan sangat ketat di mansion. Bukan berarti James ingin mengekang kebebasan putranya. Apa pun yang terjadi, selama Norman berada di lingkungan mansion, Norman akan aman.

Akan tetapi, siapa yang tahu kapankah daun yang tua akan gugur? Siapa yang tahu apa yang sejatinya tersembunyi dalam hati seorang anak?

Sekali lagi, James ingin menyalahkan ketidakbecusannya menjaga putra semata wayangnya. Tapi ia tahu ia sudah terlambat. Sangat terlambat untuk merasa menyesal.

Diiringi dengan keteguhan, James memberi perintah kepada semua pelayannya. Soal penyesalan bisa dipikirkan nanti. Untuk saat ini, James hanya ingin membawa Norman ke dalam pelukannya lagi.

**.**

**.**

_Udara sore musim gugur menerpa wajah mereka, terasa manis dan segar setelah seharian di dalam ruangan. Emma dan Ray menghirup napas dalam-dalam, mengerjapkan mata menyesuaikan pandangan. Langit telah mulai kelabu, bayang-bayang telah turun di sela pepohonan seperti masa baru. Jika tidak cepat-cepat pulang, mereka akan kesulitan menuruni bukit._

_Ketika Emma dan Ray mengambil sepeda di garasi (Emma hampir saja menggores mobil ayah Norman karena meleng), mereka mendengar seseorang memanggil. Menoleh, keduanya melihat Norman berlari menyongsong mereka, telah memakai piyama. _

"_Kalian mau pulang?" Anak itu bertanya terengah, matanya memancarkan ketidakrelaan. Emma merasakan perutnya seperti ditonjok._

"_Um, ya. Sudah sore," Ray menjawab konyol, menunjuk langit seakan perlu penjelasan lagi. "Orang rumah akan khawatir."_

_Norman tampak berjuang menahan tangis. Tapi kemudian ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, memejamkan mata, dan memberi mereka senyuman terbaiknya. Senyum cerah yang membuat Emma dan Ray sedikit pusing saking cepatnya jantung mereka berdebar._

_Lalu Norman merengkuh mereka dalam pelukan._

"_Terima kasih sudah menemaniku hari ini," bisik Norman tulus, mendekap erat-erat. "Aku sangat bahagia. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Ini hari terbaik sepanjang hidupku." Ia terisak sedikit._

_Emma balas memeluknya erat, meresapi hangat tubuh Norman di dadanya. "Kami juga sangat senang! Jangan sedih, Norman."_

Jangan menangis, karena kau membuatku bersedih juga, Norman, _batin Emma._

"_Yeah," Ray menggumam pelan, mengelus rambut Norman. "Tidak usah menangis. Nanti kita main bersama lagi."_

_Norman melepas pelukannya, menatap Ray dengan mata besar. "Sungguh?"_

_Ray tertawa kecil, mengusap air mata Norman dengan punggung _sweater_nya. "Mmm. Kau tunggu saja. Teman-temanmu ini pasti datang mengganggumu lagi."_

_Pipi Norman memerah. "Kita teman sekarang?"_

_Emma tertawa dan mencium gemas pipinya. "Tentu saja! Kita bertiga teman baik. Iya 'kan, Ray?"_

_Ray menjawab dengan anggukan mantap._

**.**

**.**

_Norman mengantar kepulangan Ray dan Emma sampai pinggir jembatan, berjinjit agar dapat melihat mereka sejauh mungkin. Norman rupanya tidak memakai alas kaki. Tentu ia begitu terburu-buru berlari dari kamar, tak mau kehilangan kesempatan melambai pada kawan-kawan barunya._

_Setelah pertemuan pertama itu, Ray dan Emma semakin sering mengunjungi Norman. Ia tidak ingin tahu—atau berpura-pura tidak tahu—apakah dua temannya itu pernah merasakan keanehan saat berada di dalam mansion, atau bilakah mereka mencurigai pekerjaan ayahnya yang hingga kini tetap ia rahasiakan. Norman membuang segala prasangka. Asal Ray dan Emma rutin mengunjunginya dan tidak bertanya hal-hal ganjil, ia merasa tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan._

_Di saat Norman terbuai dalam kesendirian, tidak terpungkiri jika ia merasa sangat bahagia jika dua anak itu tiba-tiba muncul. Dan tidak peduli dengan rasa lelah atau mungkin saja Norman akan jatuh sakit setelah seharian bermain bersama Ray dan Emma, Norman sangat menikmati kebersamaan mereka. _

_Akan tetapi, di atas rasa bahagia dan gairah itu, terkadang Norman merasa bersalah karena __telah melibatkan Ray dan Emma ke dalam kehidupannya yang seharusnya terisolasi. Namun (sekali lagi ia membuat pembenaran), karena ia melihat Ray dan Emma yang menikmati waktu bersama, jadilah Norman tetap berpikir positif. _

_Norman berpikir, tidak apa-apa 'kan, walau mereka bertemu dan bermain dengan cara seperti ini? Mereka bertiga tetap sahabat, 'kan?_

**.**

**.**

**{tbc}**


	6. Bab 5

The Promised Neverland © Kaiu Shirai. Ilustrasi © Posuka Demizu. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan finansial apapun dari karya transformatif ini

**The Death of The Fireflies © aria-cheros (arianadez dan psycheros)**

**[Bab 5]**

**.**

**.**

"Kita harus segera menemukan mereka."

James melontarkan pernyataan itu, terdengar tegas seakan ada sebuah katapel besi di dalam mulutnya yang melemparkan setiap silabel kuat-kuat. Tidak ada waktu untuk panik. Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk. Mereka harus fokus.

"Mari kita pikirkan. Ke mana kira-kira mereka pergi? Mungkinkah mereka hanya menyelinap ke rumah Ray atau Emma?"

Walaupun prospek itu juga tidak terlalu menyenangkan, James berharap hanya itulah yang terjadi. Jika Norman sekadar berkunjung ke rumah salah satu temannya, James tinggal turun ke desa untuk menjemputnya. Setidaknya tidak ada bahaya mengintai putranya di rumah para petani itu.

Lebih baik Norman pergi ke desa, daripada ….

"Tidak, _Sir_. Saya sudah menghubungi aliansi kita di desa. Dia mengunjungi rumah Ray dan Emma untuk mengecek keadaan. Nihil. Ibu Ray dan kakak Emma mengira mereka masih bermain di rumah keluarga Ratri," Cislo melapor sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Hanya latihan menahan diri dan mengatur roman muka selama puluhan tahun yang membantu James tetap terlihat tenang. Perutnya mendadak dingin oleh rasa takut, jantungnya seakan jatuh ke perut. "Baklah. Tapi tetap perintahkan aliansi kita untuk berpatroli di sekeliling desa. Ada berapa yang sedang _standby _saat ini?"

"Lima orang, _Sir_. Saya akan segera menghubungi mereka." Dengan kalimat itu, Cislo membungkuk undur diri untuk mengontak para aliansi dari radio di Ruang Kendali.

James mengedarkan pandangan kepada anggota yang lain. "Bagaimana dengan kalian, ada sesuatu yang mungkin bisa dijadikan petunjuk? Gelagat aneh Norman belakangan ini, mungkin?"

Barbara hanya diam, wajahnya melipat dalam, mati-matian menahan amarah. Sebagai koki keluarga yang sangat memanjakan Norman, pelayan yang paling sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Norman, perempuan itu pastilah dongkol sekali mendapati tuan kecil kesayangannya diculik oleh dua bocah lain. Zazie, pengawal setia James, pun hanya bersandar di bahu sofa dengan dua tangan terlibat di depan dada, mata merahnya menelisik sekeliling ruangan seakan mencari sidik jari tersembunyi.

Tiba-tiba Vincent angkat bicara. "Kunang-kunang."

Ketiga orang lain di ruangan itu menoleh menatapnya dengan terkejut. "Maaf?"

"Ah, ini mungkin bukan info yang relevan, tapi beberapa hari yang lalu Tuan Muda bertanya tentang kunang-kunang," Vincent menjelaskan, "Lebih tepatnya, Tuan Muda bertanya apakah sekarang kunang-kunang sudah mulai menetas."

"Kunang-kunang?" James bergumam, meletakkan emari di bawah dagunya. "Kenapa Norman ingin tahu tentang—"

Kemudian, seakan sebuah steker yang telah lama terlepas dan tersembunyi di lantai berdebu dicolokkan kembali ke kontak; segalanya menjadi terang di benak mereka. Barbara memekik, menutup mulut ngeri. Zazie menegakkan badan, menggeram. Vincent nyaris menyerapah pelan, sebelum menahan diri dan memotong katanya di tengah-tengah.

James menggenggam tangannya kuat-kuat agar berhenti gemetar. "_Ayshe._"

Padang kunang-kunang di tepi sungai, jauh di dalam hutan.

"Dia pergi ke sana. Anakku mengunjungi tempat itu lagi," James berkata, suaranya tertahan. Kembali kilasan memori itu menerjangnya, kini lebih kuat dan tak terbendung seolah pintu-pintu penahan telah hancur digulung bah. Norman dan Ayshe, menghilang dalam kegelapan malam. Norman dan Ayshe, saling berpelukan di tengah padang rumput, kunang-kunang berpendar di sekeliling mereka seperti cahaya surgawi. Seperti malaikat penjemput yang akan membawa mereka jauh tak kembali. Suara tangis dan jerit. Raungan memekakkan.

Musim panas adalah waktu paling sibuk bagi orang-orang seperti James. _Mereka _jauh lebih buas pada musim seperti ini. Lebih gesit. Lebih _lapar_.

Dari semua tempat, hutan adalah tempat terburuk untuk dikunjungi anak-anak pada saat ini.

"_Sir_?"

Suara Barbara menarik James kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Ia menatap wajah timnya satu persatu, menangkap di mata mereka kebulatan tekad yang sama.

Jam bandul di samping pintu berdentang. Langit masih biru cerah seakan ingin menipu penghuni bumi, tapi jarum-jarum waktu tak pernah berbohong. Pukul tiga sore. Mereka tidak punya banyak waktu.

James menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengeluarkannya perlahan. Tidak ada waktu untuk panik. Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk. Fokus. Ia pernah melalui ini sekali. Ia harus bisa melaluinya lagi.

"Barbara," James memulai, suaranya dingin tanpa emosi.

Perempuan itu menegakkan punggung, seorang prajurit berani mati. "_Sir_."

"Pergilah ke pondok Tuan Sonju. Kita memerlukan bantuan dari anjing-anjing pelacaknya. Zazie, kau susul Cislo. Harusnya dia sudah selesai mengontak para aliansi. Sampaikan informasi terbaru ini pada semua aliansi; lalu siapkan senjata dan properti untuk kita semua. Vincent, bantu aku memetakan rute."

"Siap, laksanakan, _Sir_!"

Apapun yang terjadi, bagaimanapun caranya, James tidak akan membiarkan takdir merenggut Norman darinya untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

Pepohonan di sekitar mereka semakin rapat. Di satu sisi ini pertanda bagus—artinya mereka sudah lebih dekat dengan sumber air. Di sisi lain, akar-akar gemuk berbonggol yang mencuat dari tanah hitam basah dan perdu-perdu berduri setinggi dada membuat perjalanan semakin menantang. Emma tak sengaja menggores sikunya pada duri rumpun murbei. Lutut Ray sedikit bonyok, oleh-oleh dari jatuh terjerembabnya gara-gara tersandung akar yang tersembunyi di balik rontokan daun. Hanya Norman yang masih bersih tanpa lecet, hanya pakaiannya saja yang kotor setelah tiarap tadi. Emma memuji kehati-hatiannya. Norman tersipu malu, menampik bahwa berkat bantuan Emma dan Ray yang selalu menggandengnya di medan sulitlah Norman masih utuh sampai detik ini.

"Coba Mama 'Bella ikut ekspedisi ini. Dia pasti bisa menemukan padang itu tanpa melihat peta," Emma menyeletuk sembari menginjak-injak sebuah perdu sampai rata dengan tanah agar Norman bisa lewat.

Norman menoleh, mengangkat alis. "Oh, ya? Mama-mu hafal hutan ini, ya?"

Ray mencibir, terlihat tidak terlalu peduli. Ia mengorek-korek lumut di sebuah batang pohon dengan ranting yang dipungutnya dari tanah. "Yeah. Mama hafal banyak lanskap hutan. Sebelum menikah dengan Papa, ia bergabung dengan Pecinta Alam. Yah, sekarang pun masih, sih. Sekali jadi anggota Pecinta Alam, kau anggota selamanya. Begitu kata Mama."

"Benar, Mama Isabella keren sekali!" Emma menyahut, "Di rumah Ray, ada banyaaaak foto-foto Mama 'Bella. Ada foto mendaki gunung, main ski, kemah di hutan …."

"Wow," Norman menimpali, benar-benar tertarik. "Mama-mu sudah pernah mendaki gunung apa saja?"

"Ack, banyak. Aku tidak hafal."

"Mama 'Bella bahkan pernah mendaki Gunung Elbrus! Kau tahu? Itu gunung tertinggi di Eropa!"

Mata Emma berbinar-binar kedua tangannya mengepal saking semangatnya bercerita. Betapa manisnya. Padahal perempuan dalam ceritanya itu sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya, tapi Emma membusungkan dada penuh rasa bangga. Semangat menggebu-gebu yang hanya muncul saat membicarakan orang-orang kesayanganmu.

"Apa kau akan bergabung dengan Pecinta Alam juga, Ray?" Norman tersenyum lembut, berusaha menarik Ray dalam percakapan.

Padahal setelah peristiwa babi hutan itu mereka sudah sempat berbaikan, tapi semakin jauh tersasar suasana hati Ray kembali menjadi suram. Mungkin dia sedang merasa bersalah karena mereka tersesat, atau mungkin ia sedang menyesali kesediaannya mengikuti ekspedisi Norman.

Apapun itu, Norman benar-benar tidak mau berselisih paham berkepanjangan dengan Ray. Ia ingin mereka tertawa-tawa lagi, saling menyemangati lagi, seperti tadi saat bertemu babi hutan. Tapi, memangnya mereka harus menghadapi bahaya bersama-sama dulu baru bisa berteman baik? Dulu anjing-anjing ganas milik Sonju, tadi babi hutan, nanti apa lagi? Tak bisakah mereka akur tanpa harus mempertaruhkan nyawa?

Ray mengedikkan bahu. "Mungkin. Aku belum terlalu memikirkannya. Aku suka jelajah alam, tapi aku juga suka seni, seperti Papa. Akan sulit untuk melakukan keduanya bersamaan."

"Ah, tidak juga. Banyak seniman yang juga pendaki gunung atau penyelam handal. Kalau Ray, pasti bisa."

"Heh, bisa saja kau," Ray memerotkan bibir pura-pura tak peduli, tapi Norman dan Emma toh menangkap sedikit senyum di sudutnya. Emma mulai meledeknya dan mereka pun mulai saling adu mulut, seperti biasa.

Tapi, meski Norman sungguh-sungguh mengagumi Mama Ray, dalam hati ia masih jauh lebih bangga pada James. Mama Ray boleh anggota kehormatan Pecinta Alam, boleh mendaki gunung tertinggi di Eropa. Tapi, beliau tidak pernah mempertaruhkan nyawa menghadapi monster demi melindungi kota.

Tidak, Norman tidak sedang berhalusinasi gara-gara kepanasan. Memang itulah pekerjaan James dan timnya.

Sebagai anak yang hobi membaca, Ray tentu mengetahui mitos tentang _orbis alius_—dunia-dunia lain. Bahkan Emma, yang hanya menyukai buku-buku non fiksi, barangkali juga paham betapa kisah-kisah tentang dunia lain itu telah mengakar di budaya manusia sejak jaman kuno. Vyraj dan Nav dari mitologi Slovakia, dunia para dewa dalam kepercayaan bangsa Kelt, dan para dewa yang bersemayam di Gunung Olimpus di mitologi Yunani dan Romawi. Semenjak masa purba, manusia telah merangkai epos tentang eksistensi lain itu seakan pengetahuan tentangnya memang telah mengakar di bawah alam sadar mereka.

Namun, jika Norman berkata bahwa dunia-dunia itu memang nyata, Ray dan Emma—dan sebagian besar penduduk bumi—tentu tidak akan percaya.

Bukan tanpa alasan. Pengetahuan tentang keberadaan dunia-dunia itu memang hanya diwariskan kepada sebagian kecil orang. Ada orang-orang beruntung—atau sial, tergantung bagaimana sudut pandangmu—yang terlahir untuk melihat ke balik tabir pembatas. Ada orang-orang yang menghabiskan hidup mereka mempelajari naskah-naskah kuno, mencari celah untuk memahami dunia di seberang eksistensinya sendiri. Lalu ada orang-orang seperti Keluarga Ratri, yang terikat sumpah untuk menjaga gerbang-gerbang antar dimensi.

Tidak semua makhluk dari dimensi-dimensi itu setara dengan makhluk dunia ini, demikian yang dipahami Norman. Ada dimensi yang ditinggali oleh sosok-sosok mahadewi, terlalu indah lagi agung untuk dipandang mata manusia fana. Ada dimensi dengan langit keemasan, di mana penghuninya tak pernah merasakan lapar dan haus, tak pernah ingin berbuat jahat. Hanya kebahagiaan dan kedamaian abadi hingga masa penghabisan.

Lalu, ada dimensi yang penuh sesak oleh makhluk-makhluk busuk pemangsa manusia.

Legenda-legenda menggambarkan mereka sebagai makhluk buruk rupa, buas, tak berakal; hanya dikendalikan oleh nafsu dan rasa lapar. Yokai, Wendigo, Kelpie … nama mereka berbeda-beda di seluruh budaya tapi semuanya tak wajar. James dan rekan-rekan seperjuangannya menyebut mereka _demon—_monster-monster yang merobek tabir pembatas untuk berburu di dunia manusia, dunia yang penuh daging lembut, lezat, lagi tak berdaya.

"Jangan masuk ke hutan. Di sanalah _mereka _senang bersembunyi."

"Anak kecil jangan pergi bermain di malam hari. Kalau diculik monster, kau tak akan pernah pulang lagi."

"_Ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri, Norman. Kau mengerti, kan?"_

Suara keresak dari atas pohon membuat Norman terpekik kaget. Emma dan Ray ikut terlonjak, lebih karena terkejut mendengar pekikan Norman daripada takut sungguhan. Sekelompok burung pipit gemuk bulat terbang meninggalkan satu ranting untuk hinggap di ranting lain, formasi mereka seperti proyektil kecil yang berisik.

Emma tertawa gugup sambil menepuk bahu Norman. "Duh, bikin kaget saja. Kau takut akan ada babi hutan lagi, ya?"

Norman memaksakan senyum, bibirnya berkedut sedikit. "Ye—yeah." _Salah. Yang kutakutkan jauh lebih mengerikan daripada segerombol babi hutan kelaparan. Sesuatu yang hanya dapat kau lihat dalam mimpi-mimpi paling buruk._

Menelengkan kepala sambil mengerutkan alis, Emma menukas. "Bohong. Bibirmu berkedut kalau sedang bohong, Norman. Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Umm …," Norman memalingkan wajah, berusaha menghindari tatapan menyelidik Emma. Tapi sial—ia justru tak sengaja bertemu mata dengan Ray, yang mengawasinya dengan mata berkilat waspada. Norman menggenggam tangan, berusaha agar tidak gemetar. "Aku—takut akan ada sesuatu yang lebih menakutkan dari babi hutan."

Tidak bohong, kan?

"Harusnya kau bilang dari tadi kalau takut, agar kita tidak perlu jauh-jauh kemari," gumam Ray. Emma mencubit lengannya. "Aduh!"

"Jangan mulai lagi. Kita 'kan setuju melakukan ini bersama. Kita hadapi semuanya bersama-sama," tegur Emma. "Norman, tenang saja. Di hutan ini tidak ada beruang atau serigala. Paling hanya babi hutan atau rusa. Asalkan kita tidak mengganggu mereka, mereka juga tidak akan mengganggu kita."

Sebagai emfasis, Emma menggenggam kedua tangan Norman erat-erat. Tangan Emma begitu hangat, melingkupi jemari Norman yang dingin sebagai pelindung. "Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Kita akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku."

Emma benar. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. James dan rekan-rekannya telah bekerja dengan sangat baik selama ini, bukan? Emma, Ray, dan anak-anak desa lainnya sering bermain di hutan dan mereka baik-baik saja. Lagipula, monster-monster itu tidak datang setiap saat. Mereka harus berusaha untuk menembus pembatas dimensi. Dan kalaupun berhasil menembusnya, mereka hanya berburu di waktu malam. jika mereka tiba di padang sebelum matahari terbenam, segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku percaya, Emma."

Benar begitu, bukan?

.

.

.

Saat usianya tujuh tahun, Ray pernah mematahkan tulang lengan kirinya.

Waktu itu pertengahan musim gugur. Angin berembus cukup kencang, tapi arusnya tenang dan hawanya sejuk. Momen yang sangat tepat untuk bermain layang-layang. Ray dan kawan-kawannya tak bisa duduk anteng di kelas, gelisah ingin cepat pulang dan beradu layang-layang di lapangan bola belakang kantor kepala desa.

Kebetulan Ray punya layang-layang baru. Ayahnya, Leslie, membuatnya sendiri dari kertas krep berkilauan yang dibelinya di kota.

Leslie seorang seniman, dulu ia pernah sekolah di institut seni, maka layangan buatannya pun bukan main-main. Alih-alih berbentuk bangun datar dua dimensi seperti layang-layang atau belah ketupat, Leslie melengkungkan dan menyusun bambu-bambu tipis sedemikian rupa sehingga membentuk kerangka tiga dimensi dengan rongga di tengah-tengah. Kerangka itu kemudian dibalut dengan kertas aneka warna, hingga ketika Ray bangun tidur kemarin pagi, ia disambut oleh sebuah layang-layang berbentuk pesawat terbang sebesar setengah meja makan.

Jantung Ray berdebar oleh antisipasi. Layang-layangnya tentu paling bagus seseantero desa. Ia tidak sabar memamerkannya kepada semua orang!

Dan benar saja, semua anak mengerumuni Ray begitu ia datang dengan layang-layang pesawatnya. Don memohon-mohon agar diizinkan menerbangkannya. Nat tidak bisa berhenti mengelus-elus permukaan kertas krepnya yang berwarna perak dan biru berkilauan.

"Oke, kita gantian. Aku dan Emma akan memainkannya terlebih dahulu, baru kalian." Semua anak mengangguk berterima kasih. Ray merasa sangat bangga.

Tapi ternyata mengendalikan layang-layang sebesar dan serumit itu membutuhkan tenaga ekstra. Untuk sekadar menerbangkannya saja susah sekali, Ray harus berlari sepanjang lapangan untuk memperoleh momentum, itupun harus diulang empat kali baru berhasil. Leslie telah menggunakan senar gelasan agar tidak mudah putus, tapi tetap saja senar itu menegang berbahaya seiring melambungnya layangan.

"Jangan tinggi-tinggi, Ray! Kalau kena angin kencang bisa lepas!" Emma berteriak dari seberang lapangan, meletakkan kedua tangan di sisi-sisi mulut seperti corong.

Ray mengangguk. Ia mulai menggulung senar agar layang-layang itu mendekat. Namun angin mendadak menghembus dari arah samping, memorak-porandakan semua layang-layang di lapangan. Anak-anak lain memekik panik ketika layangan mereka saling bertabrakan. Beberapa putus. Layang-layang Ray tetap terbang dengan gagah—_terlalu gagah, _malah. Seperti pesawat sungguhan, ia terbang bebas ke arah perengan sembari menyeret Ray yang masih memegangi senarnya dengan putus asa.

"Ray, lepaskan saja! Bahaya!" pekik anak-anak panik.

Sebagian diri Ray, yang berkiblat pada akal sehat, menyuruhnya untuk menuruti seruan teman-temannya. Namun sebagian lain, bagian yang masih terkesima pada layang-layang berbentuk pesawat sebesar setengah meja makan, memberinya bayangan ekspresi Leslie yang kecewa.

_Tidak. Kalau aku kehilangan layang-layang ini, Papa akan sedih_.

Demikianlah akhirnya Ray berusaha mati-matian untuk mengendalikan layang-layang itu. Saking konsentrasinya, ia tidak memperhatikan bahwa tanah datar lapangan telah habis, dan mendadak kakinya menjejak udara ketika ia tiba di perengan.

Hal terakhir yang dirasakan Ray adalah jatuh berguling-guling, langit dan tanah silih berganti menyergapnya seperti komidi putar. Kulitnya perih terjerat senar, rasa takut menjeratnya saat membayangkan senar itu akan mencekiknya atau menggores matanya sampai buta. Sayup-sayup, didengarnya teriakan Emma.

Begitu sadar, Ray telah berbaring di ranjang Rumah Sakit. Isabella menatapnya garang. Sambil merasakan pegal di sekujur tubuh dan nyeri tak tertahankan di lengan kirinya, Ray harus mendengarkan omelan tak berujung mamanya.

"_Lihat ini, Ray. Semua ini terjadi karena kau tidak berpikir panjang!"_

Kata-kata itu berdering di telinga Ray sekarang. Ia berjalan di belakang Norman, mengawasi punggung bocah itu seperti sipir mengawasi tahanan. Setiap kali Norman celingukan, ekspresi cemas kentara sekali di wajah yang biasanya begitu sulit dibaca, Ray jadi bertanya-tanya apakah keputusan mereka tepat. Apakah mendukung Norman dalam ekspedisi ini merupakan tindak gegabah, atau seperti istilah Isabella, _dilakukan tanpa pikir panjang_.

Oke, awalnya Ray memang sangat bersemangat melakukan perjalanan ini. Bagaimana tidak? Ia akan melihat kerajaan kunang-kunang bersama Emma, sahabatnya, dan Norman, teman baru yang mulai ia sayangi. Selain itu, ia ingin menjadikan ini semacam hadiah pertemanan bagi Norman. Sebuah janji dalam aksi, sebuah pernyataan bahwa Ray akan selalu bersama Norman baik dalam susah maupun senang.

Tapi entah kenapa, kini Ray merasa Norman justru memanfaatkan kenaifannya.

Perasaan ini timbul-tenggelam dalam hatinya semenjak mereka menyelam makin dalam ke kerimbunan hutan. Kadang-kadang rasa curiganya begitu kuat, hingga ia menolak mengikuti usulan Norman—seperti saat ia mengajak lewat jalan pintas. Tapi di saat berikutnya, saat ia melihat begitu tulus Norman tampaknya, Ray jadi merasa bersalah dan ingin percaya padanya sekali lagi. Berkali-kali ia ingin menyudahi perjalanan, berkali-kali ia gatal ingin menghentikan semuanya dengan tegas, tapi setiap melihat senyum Norman, tekadnya luntur.

Dan sekarang sudah terlalu terlambat untuk kembali.

Ray merutuki diri sendiri. Kenapa ia begitu mudahnya terlena? Bukankah sejak semula, Norman memang sulit dipercaya? Tidak seperti anak-anak desa lain yang polos lagi terbuka, Norman terlalu misterius dan banyak menyimpan rahasia. Sebagai perbandingan, Ray tahu semua nama orangtua teman-teman sekelasnya dan di mana mereka bekerja. Ray bahkan sering membantu di ladang keluarga mereka dan pernah mengunjungi kantor ayah salah satu teman di kota. Tapi Norman? Jangankan menceritakan nama depan dan profesi ayahnya. Memberitahukan nama tengahnya sendiri kepada Emma dan Ray pun ia enggan.

Sekarang Norman membawa mereka bertiga jauh ke dalam hutan, di mana berteriak minta pertolongan pun akan sia-sia. Saat bercerita tentang teman masa lalunya, mata Norman begitu sedih. Suaranya lirih dan senyumnya surut. Saat memandang jauh ke puncak pepohonan di luar pagar rumahnya, ia tampak begitu merindu. Teman mana yang tega melihatnya begitu? Akan tetapi, semakin dipikir-pikir, Ray semakin curiga. Mungkinkah semua kisah dan kesedihan itu hanya akal bulusnya saja? Orang yang pandai menjaga rahasia juga pandai berpura-pura, bukan?

Kembali Ray teringat desas-desus tentang mansion Ratri yang beredar di antara penggosip desa. Mansion besar itu adalah markas para mafia. Mansion di tengah hutan itu dimanfaatkan sebagai gudang narkoba. Betapapun konyolnya itu terdengar. Bukankah gosip biasanya berakar dari sesuatu yang nyata? Terlebih karena Mr Ratri masih terlalu misterius identitasnya!

"Oke, memang kenapa kalau Mr Ratri seorang bos mafia?" Emma menyanggah ketika Ray berusaha mengajaknya berdiskusi dalam bisikan, sementara Norman sedang sibuk membaca kompas. "Yang penting Norman 'kan bukan. Dia cuma anak-anak seperti kita."

"Kau pikir anak-anak tidak bisa berkomplot dengan pelaku kejahatan?" desis Ray.

"Kau pikir Norman jahat?" Balas Emma, menantang.

Ray menggertakkan gigi. Di belakang Emma, Norman nampak sangat serius mengamati kompas dan mencocokkannya dengan arah matahari. Alisnya bertaut, seakan ia benar-benar khawatir mereka tersesat. Seakan ia benar-benar memikirkan keselamatan Ray dan Emma.

"Dengar. Kau lihat perbekalan yang dibawa Norman? Banyak sekali! Dia juga membawa alat-alat macam senter, tali temali, dan _pisau lipat_. Buat apa coba?"

Emma mengangkat bahu. "Ini 'kan perjalanan pertamanya. Wajar kalau dia mempersiapkan segala hal."

"Atau mungkin Norman tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Ayahnya mungkin menjebaknya untuk—"

"Oh ayolah, Ray. Norman tidak sebodoh itu," Emma memotong, memutar bola mata. Kemudian ekspresinya melembut dan ia menepuk pundak Ray hangat. "Hei. Jangan berburuk sangka pada teman sendiri. Norman hanya ingin melihat kunang-kunang. Dia agak gugup karena tidak pernah masuk hutan sebelumnya. Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah pada Norman."

"Teman-teman, kurasa aku sudah menemukan arah yang be—ng? Kalian sedang apa?" Norman mendekat, menelengkan kepala ingin tahu.

Emma buru-buru menghampirinya dengan senyum lebar yang tulus. "Bukan apa-apa. Jadi, arah mana yang benar?"

Ray merengut. Emma memang selalu berusaha melihat sisi terbaik semua orang. Itu adalah kualitas diri terbaiknya. Tapi di saat bersamaan, keengganannya untuk melihat sisi lain membuatnya sulit memahami kemungkinan terburuk: bahwa mungkin saja Ray dan Emma saat ini sedang diculik, dengan Norman sebagai "gembala" yang menggiring mereka ke tempat penyanderaan.

Ray sudah terlalu banyak membaca berita kriminal untuk memahami bahwa trik-trik semacam itu sering digunakan oleh penjahat. Dengan menggunakan sesama anak kecil sebagai umpan, para korban akan lebih mudah lengah. Hipotesis ini masuk akal. Kemungkinan besar, barang bawaan Norman yang di luar kewajaran itu bukanlah untuk kepentingan mereka bertiga, melainkan ransum bagi para penculik.

Tapi untuk apa orang-orang ini ingin menculik mereka? Keluarga mereka bukan orang kaya, juga bukan orang berpengaruh. Apakah keluarga Ratri berniat merebut paksa tanah keluarga mereka untuk dijadikan kebun opium? Tidak, rasanya tidak masuk akal juga. Masa bikin kebun opium di tengah-tengah desa? Tapi mungkin saja sih, kan supaya tidak mencurigakan ...

Ray terus menganalisis segala hipotesis yang mungkin, memperlambat langkah agar dapat mengamati Norman lebih lekat. Di depan, Emma melihat sesuatu yang menarik dan menunjuknya dengan penuh semangat. Norman menjajarinya, mengungkapkan kekaguman dengan nada kelewat manis, dan Emma menanggapi dengan riang gembira. Hanya Ray yang menyadari bagaimana mata Norman sesekali melihat ke sekitar, roman mukanya tampak cemas selama sepersekian detik, lalu kembali ke topeng kalemnya saat Emma menoleh.

Ray mengerutkan kening. Kenapa Norman begitu gelisah? Benarkah ia takut akan ada babi hutan lagi? Ataukah kegelisahannya timbul dari sesuatu yang lain?

.

.

.

Sungai.

Norman mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, hampir tidak mempercayai pemandangan di hadapannya. Setelah lebih dari tiga jam berjibaku menembus hutan, akhirnya mereka berhasil keluar ke daerah lapang. Langit mulai berwarna keruh susu, tanda sore mulai menjelang. Udara di sekitar berbau harum basah, membawa aroma air dari sungai selebar empat depa orang dewasa yang membentang gilang gemilang.

"Aaaaah, akhirnya kita sampai di sunga juga! Yaaaaay!" pekik Emma, berlari penuh semangat seperti anak anjing dilepaskan di taman. Norman hampir bisa membayangkan buntutnya, menggoyang ke sana kemari dengan liar. Tanpa menghentikan langkah, Emma melucuti sepatu, kaos kaki, dan ranselnya sebelum meloncat ke dalam pinggiran dangkal. "Aaaaah segaaar!"

"Oi, hati-hati. Kalau semua ini hanyut bagaimana?" tegur Ray, memungut barang-barang Emma yang berceceran, meletakkan mereka dengan rapi di atas bebatuan, lalu mencopoti sepatu dan ranselnya sendiri. Norman duduk di samping Ray, mengikuti teladannya.

"Emma selalu penuh semangat, ya," Norman membuka pembicaraan, mengarahkan pandang kepada Emma yang sedang meloncat-loncat di dalam air sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil.

"Dia memang mudah dibuat senang dengan hal-hal sederhana," gumam Ray. Norman mau tidak mau menyadari bagaimana Ray tampaknya sengaja tidak mau bertemu mata dengannya. "Tapi, biarpun kelihatannya polos, Emma tidak naif, apalagi bodoh. _Aku_ juga tidak."

Norman mengerjap. "Tentu saja, Ray. Kalian berdua sangat pintar dan tangkas. Tanpa kalian, aku tidak akan sampai sejauh ini, 'kan?"

Ray mengerutkan alis. Ia tampaknya hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Emma keburu memanggil mereka berdua.

"Ayo cepat ke sini, jangan berlama-lama. Setelah ini kita masih harus melanjutkan perjalanan!" serunya, mencipratkan air ke arah Ray dan Norman. Ray memekik jengkel, berlari ke dalam air sambil menendang-nendangkan kakinya agar membasahi Emma. Anak perempuan itu tertawa-tawa.

Norman menyusul, memasuki air sungai dengan hati-hati agar pakaiannya tidak basah (bisa gawat kalau dia sampai pilek). Emma dan Ray nampaknya memahami kehati-hatian itu, sebab mereka hanya memerciki Norman dengan kebatan tangan alih-alih melemparinya setangkup air seperti yang mereka lakukan pada satu sama lain.

Emma dan Ray asyik berkejar-kejaran, saling menyerang dan balas dendam. Norman tertawa-tawa menyaksikan mereka, sebelum menyadari bahwa kedua bocah itu bercanda dengan akrab tanpa memedulikannya lagi.

Tentu saja. Emma dan Ray telah menjadi karib jauh sebelum mereka bertemu Norman. Tentu saja mereka memiliki permainan-permainan mereka sendiri, yang tidak dapat diikuti Norman betapapun ia berusaha. Belum waktunya. Norman belum pantas menjadi sahabat mereka.

Menghela napas, Norman pun mentas dari sungai dan mendudukkan diri di samping tumpukan barang-barang mereka. Ia melipat kaki dan meletakkan dagunya di kedua lutut. Emma dan Ray masih saling berkejaran, kadang melintas di depannya, gelak tawa mereka menggema di lembah sunyi. Sepasang sahabat yang begitu kompak, mengingatkan Norman kembali pada seorang anak perempuan yang hilang.

.

.

.

"_Aysheee aku takut …."_

_Norman mencebikkan bibir, hampir menangis. Ia setengah berjongkok di atas batu kali licin, tidak berani mengikuti Ayshe untuk mencebur ke dalam sungai tapi juga terlalu takut untuk merangkak mundur. Suara rengekan mulai keluar dari tenggorokkannya tanpa tertahan._

_Ayshe mengembuskan napas tak sabar dari mulutnya. "Ya ampun, Norman. Sungainya dangkal, kok. Lihat, tidak sampai selutut!"_

_Gadis kecil itu mengangkat roknya, menunjukkan air yang hanya mencapai batas tempurung lututnya._

"_Tapi batu ini tinggi sekali!"_

"_Tidak tinggi, Norman. Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, karena kau masih di atasnya. Percaya deh, paling batu ini hanya setinggi meja makanmu!"_

_Norman mengerutkan kening, masih ragu-ragu. Bagaimana jika ia terpeleset saat melompat? Bagaimana jika kakinya terkilir? Bagaimana jika ada bagian dalam di dasar sungai itu, dan Norman melompat persis ke dalamnya?_

_Anak laki-laki itu semakin mengkeret seiring dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan mengerikan yang berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya. Biji air mata mulai terbit di ujung mata, tenggorokannya mulai terasa sakit seakan ada bola mengganjal di dalamnya._

"_Hei, kok malah nangis segala, sih?" Ayshe menegur, yang membuat tangis Norman akhirnya pecah sungguhan._

"_Ha—habis, aku takut! Ayshe 'kan pemberani, jadi Ayshe tidak mengerti," Norman tersedu. Ia ingin mengusap wajahnya, tapi takut jika mengangkat tangan dari batu ia akan terjungkal. Ia terisak-isak, bola ingus meletup di depan lubang hidungnya._

_Menghela napas, Ayshe pun berjalan ke samping batu kali itu. ia membentangkan kedua lengan lebar-lebar. "Ayo sini. Melompatlah ke arahku. Aku akan menangkapmu."_

"_E—eh!?"_

"_Kau takut terpeleset, kan? Tenang saja. Aku akan menangkap dan memegangimu."_

"_Ta—tapi, memang Ayshe kuat menggendongku?"_

_Gadis kecil itu memutar bola mata. "'Kan cuma sebentar saja. Lagi pula, menggendong di dalam air 'kan bakal terasa lebih ringan. Tidak masalah."_

_Norman menggigit bibir. Ingus meleler dari hidung ke mulutnya, terasa sedikit asin._

"_Ayo, Norman. Kau percaya padaku, 'kan?"_

"_Umm …."_

"_Kuhitung sampai tiga, ya. Loncat saat aku bilang tiga—satu, dua, tiga!"_

_Norman memejamkan mata sembari memanuver tubuhnya ke depan. Sejenak ia merasakan tubuhnya melayang, kemudian mendarat dengan bunyi jebur keras. Dingin air membuatnya terkejut, ia megap dan nyaris terpeleset, tapi Ayshe mendekapnya erat-erat. _

"_Whoops. Nah, kan. Tidak terjadi apa-apa, 'kan?"_

_Norman membuka mata. Ia menoleh pada Ayshe nyengir kepadanya, menunjukkan celah di antara gigi susunya yang baru saja tanggal. Norman tersenyum gugup, masih agak berdebar-debar merasakan aliran alir yang menggelitik pahanya, tapi Ayshe memeganginya begitu erat hingga Norman berangsur-angsur merasa tenang._

"_Ih, mukamu jelek sekali. Banyak ingusnya. Cuci muka dulu, nih!"_

_Sambil berkata demikian, Ayshe mencipratkan segenggam air sungai ke wajah Norman. Bocah laki-laki itu terkesiap, gelagapan; tapi Ayshe justru terkikik girang. Gelak cerianya menggetarkan udara di sekeliling Norman, dan tanpa terasa anak laki-laki itu ikut tersenyum._

"_Ayshe, rasakan pembalasanku!"_

_Norman balas menciprati muka sahabatnya. Ayshe memekik, hendak membalas Norman lagi, tapi bocah itu sudah keburu menyingkir. Mereka berkejaran di sepanjang pinggiran sungai, kaki mereka berdebam-debam melawan air. __Suara tawa mereka bergema di antara nyanyian tongeret. Langit biru tergelar luas di atas kepala seperti hari yang abadi._[]

**.**

**.**

**{tbc}**


	7. Bab 6

The Promised Neverland © Kaiu Shirai. Ilustrasi © Posuka Demizu. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan finansial apapun dari karya transformatif ini

**The Death of The Fireflies © aria-cheros (arianadez dan psycheros)**

**[Bab 6]**

**.**

**.**

_Pagi itu adalah awal musim panas yang lembab. Tanah belum sempurna kering dari desah gerimis, seakan masih terlalu dini untuk menyebut hujan berakhir. Cuaca memang sebegini mudah berubah, tapi pada kenyataannya tidak ada penghuni manor keluarga Ratri yang peduli atau memikirkan keanehan ini. Kecuali Norman, tentu saja. Baginya, cuaca ibarat tumpukan kartu domino yang membentuk rumah. Sedikit saja kartu itu disentuh, maka runtuhlah rumah tersebut. Sama seperti cuaca yang dapat memengaruhi suasana hati._

_Habis bangun tidur, tanpa mencuci muka, anak itu sudah membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan berlarian ke depan rumah. Katanya, ia ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mengumumkan bahwa hari ini adalah hari dimulainya musim panas. Norman bersemangat mengitari halaman sebelum kemudian mendongak menatap langit di mana matahari tak tampak, bersembunyi di balik gumpalan awan abu-abu. Barulah ia sadar jika tanah yang diiinjak oleh kaki telanjangnya basah._

_Mengetahui Norman yang keluar rumah tanpa memakai alas kaki, Barbara memarahinya, menyuruhnya untuk masuk dan lekas mandi. Norman menggerutu sebal. Sepanjang ingatannya, perempuan itu memang selalu keras tak peduli pembelaan yang ia ujarkan._

_Norman menuruti perintah Barbara, tapi ia murung setelahnya. Gairahnya ingin bermain di luar hilang. Padahal semalam ia sudah susah payah membujuk Cislo agar mau mengajarinya bagaimana cara menendang bola yang benar. Cislo bahkan berjanji akan membuatkan gawang dan garis lapangan. Sekarang Norman tidak lagi berminat. Sebagai ganti agar Norman tidak terus cemberut, Barbara bilang akan membuatkan Norman menu sarapan yang enak._

"_Memang lebih baik kalau hari ini kau tidak keluyuran dan bermain di dalam rumah," kata Barbara sambil menuang susu ke gelas._

_Norman yang duduk menanti sarapan menjadi penasaran. "Memangnya ada apa dengan hari ini?"_

"_Ayahmu belum memberi tahumu, ya?" Barbara mengambil dua roti tawar dari panggangan dan memasukkan berbagai isian sayur dan daging. "Hari ini kita akan kedatangan tamu."_

"_Tamu?"_

"_Betul, tamu. Coba bayangkan kalau tamu itu datang dan melihat pakaianmu kotor gara-gara kau bermain di luar. Ayahmu pasti akan marah, Norman."_

"_Memangnya siapa tamu itu, Barbara? Apa itu orang spesial?"_

_Barbara tersenyum. "Mmm, bisa jadi." Ia menumpuk isian dengan roti tawar di atasnya dan meletakkannya pada piring di depan Norman. "Nah, selamat makan. Jangan ada sisa, oke?"_

_Norman mengangguk senang. Menu sarapannya sungguh menggirukan. Lupakan oats dan teh hangat. Norman hendak mencomot roti itu, tapi urung sebab ia teringat dengan sesuatu._

"_Jadi nanti aku harus memakai baju yang bagaimana, Barbara?"_

"_Pakaian biasanya. Yang penting rapi dan sopan, itu saja."_

"_Kira-kira jam berapa tamu itu datang?"_

"_Sudah jangan cerewet. Makan dulu sarapanmu."_

_Setengah jengkel, Norman pun melahap rotinya. Norman belum pernah bertemu dengan banyak orang secara langsung. Ia tahu jika ada bermacam-macam manusia di dunia, yang ia tahu dari buku-buku yang dibacanya atau film yang pernah ditontonnya; yang berkulit putih dan hitam, berwatak lembut dan keras, atau yang berwajah ramah dan menakutkan. Mungkin karena ayahnya adalah orang baik dan tamu itu adalah teman ayahnya, pastilah tamu itu juga baik seperti ayahnya._

_Dengan pikiran itu, Norman tidak lagi merasa sedih. Selesai sarapan, ia segera masuk kamar, lalu membuka lemari untuk memilih pakaian yang menurutnya paling pantas dipakai._

_James mendadak muncul tanpa mengetuk pintu. James tersenyum melihat Norman yang tampak bersemangat ingin bertemu orang baru. James jugalah yang membantu Norman memilih baju._

_Meskipun begitu, Norman masih tetaplah anak kecil yang mudah penasaran. Ketika ia mematut penampilannya di depan cermin, Norman bertanya, "Siapa sih tamu Ayah sebenarnya?"_

_Tapi James tak mau memberi tahu. James bilang kalau Norman pasti akan senang melihat tamunya nanti. Anggap saja kejutan._

_Pada pukul setengah sembilan, tamu yang dinanti itu pun datang. Norman mengetahuinya dari raungan derum mobil gunung yang begitu asing. James menyuruh Norman untuk bersiap dan bersikap sopan kepada tamu itu nantinya._

_Ketika terdengar bunyi bel berdering, James sendirilah yang membukakan pintu, sementara Norman berdiri menyambut di sebelahnya._

_James tersenyum lebar kepada lelaki di hadapannya. "Selamat datang, Travers."_

"_Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu denganmu."_

"_Bagaimana perjalanannya?"_

"_Untunglah mobilku cukup tangguh untuk mencapai tempat ini." Lelaki itu lantas terkekeh._

_Norman menatap si tamu yang berjabat tangan dengan ayahnya. Ia terbelalak. Instingnya menyuruhnya untuk beringsut mundur, mencari titik aman. Lelaki itu terlihat tinggi besar, dengan rambut cokelat yang acak-acakan. Mantel biru tua yang ia kenakan basah. Sepasang mata legam dari balik lensa kacamatanya kemudian menangkap kehadiran Norman._

"_Ini pasti putramu. Benar 'kan, James?"_

_Norman semakin mengkeret di balik badan James. Tamu itu di luar bayangannya. Tadinya Norman pikir akan bertemu dengan sosok orang seperti ayahnya, yang berwajah teduh dan lembut, tapi tamu tersebut lebih tampak seperti lelaki berandalan. Seperti penjahat berbadan besar dalam buku cerita yang sering Norman baca. Atau seperti pemeras yang bermata licik. Atau mungkin seperti pimpinan organisasi terlarang._

_Seperti … beruang._

"_Norman, kau tidak mau berjabat tangan?"_

_Norman mengerjapkan mata. Ia tidak menyadari tangan besar yang terulur kepadanya karena sibuk berpikir._

"_Namanya Norman. Umurnya baru enam tahun." James memperkenalkan sembari tertawa kecil. "Maaf, Travers. Dia memang seperti ini saat bertemu dengan orang baru. Ayo Norman, kau harus jabat tangan dulu."_

_Membuang segala kegugupan dan ketakutan, Norman membalas uluran tangan lelaki itu. Rasanya seperti menggenggam kayu besar. Keras dan tak ramah._

"_Norman," ucap Norman setelah menelan ludah._

"_Nama yang bagus. Kau bisa memanggilku Paman Travers. Bisa juga Profesor Travers."_

"_Kau selalu saja tidak mau ketinggalan menyombongkan dirimu." James berdecak sebal, tapi hanya bercanda. "Norman, Travers adalah seorang ilmuwan Biologi yang sangat pintar. Kau pasti bisa banyak belajar darinya nanti."_

_Norman sendiri tidak yakin akan akrab dengan lelaki ini. Sekonyong-konyong, perhatian Norman beralih kepada seorang anak perempuan yang berdiri di samping Travers. Ia terkejut bukan main. Sedari tadi ia tidak terlalu memperhatikannya karena terpaku dengan penampilan Travers._

"_Dan ini pasti Ayshe," ucap James riang, menatap sosok anak perempuan berwajah masam dengan lebit cermat. "Kau benar, Travers. Mereka memang seumuran. Mereka pasti bisa saling berteman."_

_Saat Norman menatapnya, anak perempuan itu tanpa ragu balik menatap. Dan sama sekali tidak tersenyum. Bibirnya berkedut seakan hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi ia tetap diam. Separuh wajahnya yang tersembunyi di balik rambut putih peraknya membuat Norman terintimidasi. Bando berwarna senada yang ia pakai sama sekali tidak membantu. Nyali Norman menciut untuk sekadar menyapa._

_Pada detik itu, keduanya tidak menyadari bahwa pertemuan pertama yang canggung ini akan membawa mereka kepada sebuah pertemanan yang hangat, __diwarnai petualangan__. Musim panas yang dimulai dengan hari yang basah, akan berakhir dengan hari yang basah pula._

.

.

.

Matahari perlahan menggelincir turun, menelan hutan ke dalam cahaya semburat oranye-kemerahan. Tanpa perlu ditunggu, pepohonan tinggi besar yang membentuk kanopi mulai memunculkan bayangan. Beberapa ekor burung terbang melintas di atas rombongan James dan para pelayan, kembali ke sarang masing-masing yang terletak di pucuk ataupun lekukan ranting pohon, sambil membawa makanan di paruhnya untuk kemudian diberikan kepada anak-anaknya yang berceruit tak sabar.

Sudah setengah jam lamanya mereka memasuki hutan dengan membawa perlengkapan _gear hunter_ lengkap. Semula mereka cukup tenang menyusuri jalan setapak yang cukup mudah dilalui. Jejak Norman dan teman-temannya nyatanya terbukti telah melalui wilayah ini. Namun, jejak itu kemudian berangsur menghilang. James sempat cemas. Ia menduga bahwa anak-anak itu memilih melakukan perjalanan melewati jalan pintas agar cepat sampai di tujuan. Untunglah James sudah terbiasa dengan pencarian jejak dalam kegelapan. Bisa dibilang, menjelajah hutan adalah pekerjaannya sehari-hari.

Barbara-lah yang menemukan jejak anak-anak itu lagi yang sejenak sebelumnya menghilang. Jejak yang membelok dari jalan setapak, menuju hutan yang lebih hijau dan rimbun. Jejak itu terlihat semakin jelas pada bekas rumput yang diinjak. James menjadi lebih tenang, tapi ia tetap waspada. Sejak tadi ia hanya mengandalkan instingnya, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa anak-anak itu masih belum jauh bermain, masih dalam jangkauannya. Ia berharap dapat segera bertemu dengan mereka sebelum petang.

Perasaan tak nyaman menyergap James. Ia buru-buru mengeluarkan alat pendeteksi dari kantong bajunya. Ia mengecek dan melihat adanya aktivitas elektromagnetik kuat di sebuah titik di jantung hutan. Titik merah itu terus berkedip-kedip. James sampai harus melambatkan langkahnya untuk melihat posisi itu lebih jelas.

Dahinya berkerut. Gelombang elektromagnetik yang tidak wajar sudah biasa terjadi dan tidak terlalu mengejutkan sebenarnya. Tidaklah se-anomali seperti yang dipikirkan kebanyakan orang. Tapi terkadang, tanda itu juga berarti terdapat makhluk dari dunia _demon_ yang berhasil 'merobek' dimensi dan menembus dunia manusia.

Jantung James seakan terkoyak sejuring es. Dingin yang merayapi punggung dan tengkuknya membuat gelombang keresahan itu kembali menerpa. Kalau tanda itu sudah muncul, itu artinya ….

James menyuruh rombongannya untuk cepat bergerak. Ia sendiri mengubah langkahnya menjadi berlari. Setiap bunyi akibat gesekan sepatu _boots_-nya dengan tanah bagai sembilu yang menyayat kulit. Kali ini James sungguh-sungguh merasa takut.

Langit mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga. Petang melipat senja, mengubahnya menjadi langit gulita. Dan semakin gelap langit itu, James sadar aktivitas _demon_ akan semakin meningkat. Harapan terakhirnya adalah semoga ia tidak terlambat untuk yang kedua kali.

.

.

.

"_Tapi tetap saja, saat pertama kali aku melihatmu, kau sangat menakutkan, Ayshe. __Sama seperti ayahmu."_

"_Jadi ayahku juga menakutimu, Norman?"_

"_Bukan bermaksud menyinggung, ya," Norman meringis. "Tapi Paman Travers memang mirip beruang."_

_Norman kira Ayshe akan memarahinya karena sudah berkata lancang, tapi ternyata gadis itu hanya mengangkat bahu. "Mm, kenalan Ayah juga banyak yang bilang begitu."_

"_Ayshe sendiri bagaimana?"_

_Satu alis terangkat. "Bagaimana apanya?"_

_Norman jadi salah tingkah. "Eh, apa Ayshe tidak merasa kesal karena Paman Travers dipanggil begitu?"_

"_Daripada kesal, aku lebih penasaran." Ayshe menangkupkan tangan kecilnya menutupi mulut, upaya meredam tawa agar tetap tak terlihat. Norman baru menyadari jika ia teramat menyukai tawanya yang unik ini. "Jadi aku bertanya asal-asalan kepada ayahku; 'apa Ayah memang keturunan beruang?'"_

"_Terus?"_

"_Ayah malah bertanya, 'kalau Ayah beruang, apa Ayshe mau jadi anak beruang?' Aku pun menjawab, 'itu boleh juga, Ayah'. Kurasa ayahku memang beruang dan aku suka menjadi anak beruang. Anak beruang itu kuat. Itu membuatku terdengar seperti anak perempuan yang gagah."_

"_Aysheee …."_

_Norman sudah ingin menjitak kepala Ayshe, tetapi anak itu dengan cekatan menghindar. Tidak menyerah, Norman berburu menggelitiki pinggang Ayhse. Dan seperti yang sudah bisa ditebak, kegiatan gelitik-meggelitiki ini berakhir dengan Norman sebagai korban terakhir._

_Adegan semacam ini terjadi setelah beberapa kali kunjungan. Kecanggungan itu nyatanya hanya bertahan sementara. Kesan pertama Norman tentang Ayshe yang dingin dan galak lenyap setelah mereka saling bertukar nama. Tentu, rambut Ayshe yang menutupi separuh wajahnya membuat Norman takut-takut. Namun, ketika Norman tidak sengaja melihat apa yang ada di balik rambut itu, ia tidak dapat menahan desah terkejut karena separuh wajah Ayshe ternyata rusak._

_Norman merasa tidak enak karena seperti telah membuka privasi yang seharusnya tidak boleh ia ketahui. Tapi Ayshe, dengan sikapnya yang terbuka, menjelaskan sambil lalu, bahwa saat ia masih bayi, keluarganya diserang oleh monster yang kelaparan. Monster itu kemudian membunuh orangtuanya dan melukai wajah Ayshe. Selama beberapa saat, Ayshe tinggal di panti asuhan hingga ia berusia tiga tahun. Kemudian, seorang ilmuwan Biologi berbaik hati mengadopsinya. Sampai pada kisah ini, barulah Norman menyadari jika Paman Travers adalah ayah angkat Ayshe._

"_Pantas saja. Wajah kalian tidak terlalu mirip."_

"_Kau sama sekali tidak bisa menebaknya, 'kan?" Ayshe melanjutkan ceritanya, tersenyum miring. "Kata Ayah, dulu dia juga mempunyai seorang putri yang seumuran denganku. Tapi suatu hari, rumahnya diserang _demon_. Istri dan putrinya meninggal. Ayah berhasil selamat karena dia sedang berada di laboratorium. Ayah berkabung dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Tapi kemudian Ayah berhasil melupakan masa gelap itu dan mengadopsiku."_

"_Itukah sebabnya kenapa ayahmu menjadi pemburu dan bergabung dengan ayahku?"_

"_Kira-kira begitu."_

_Norman mengangguk mengerti—mengerti begitu saja. Entah mengapa. Seakan-akan, dirinya mampu merasakan kehilangan itu. Rasanya kosong dan sepi. Perasaan yang sama dengan yang Norman rasakan setiap kali ia mengingat ibunya._

_Ayshe juga berkata bahwa salah satu alasan ayahnya memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan ayah Norman adalah karena ia mendengar kabar ada anak seusia Ayshe di sini. Mungkin mereka bisa berteman._

_Norman tersenyum. Ia menyambut tawaran pertemanan dari Ayshe dengan senang hati; dan semenjak itulah mereka berdua menanggung kesepian dan ketakutan bersama-sama. Menghabiskan hari-hari di mansion besar yang sepi, menunggu kabar ayah masing-masing dengan perasaan cemas, juga gembira bukan kepalang saat mengetahui mereka telah kembali dengan selamat meskipun terkadang dengan membawa tubuh yang luka-luka._

_Pernah, suatu hari, karena Norman mudah lelah saat bermain di luar, ia mengajak Ayshe ke perpustakaan. Ayshe yang melihat tumpukan buku yang di susun rapi terbelalak. Norman jadi nyengir. Jarang-jarang ia bisa membuat sahabatnya itu terkejut._

"_Ini semua punyamu?" Ayshe tampak berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tidak berlari sambil menjerit kegirangan._

"_Punya Ayah, sih," Norman menjawab, tersenyum menggoda. "Bagaimana, Ayshe suka, 'kan?"_

_Alih-alih menjawab, anak perempuan itu berjalan menelusuri berbagai buku yang terdapat dalam rak satu demi satu. Norman mengikutinya, kedua tangan di belakang punggung, ikut senang setiap kali mata Ayshe berkilauan saat menemukan sebuah buku menarik di rak._

"_Kita bisa di sini sampai sore nanti."_

"_Kalau aku sih, mau sampai besok pagi juga betah, Norman."_

_Kalau itu sih, sudah jelas._

_Norman tiba-tiba mendapat ide. "Ayshe, bagaimana kalau kau pilih satu buku cerita yang menurutmu paling bagus, lalu mendongengkannya kepadaku?Ayshe mau?"_

"_Boleh." Mata Ayshe berhenti pada satu buku yang diminatinya, kemudian menarik buku itu. "Aku pilih buku ini, "Legenda Kota Seribu Kunang-Kunang", sepertinya bagus."_

"_Baiklah." Norman menarik kursi dan duduk._

"_Tunggu dulu. Kalau aku mendongeng, terus Norman ngapain?"_

_Norman tersenyum malu-malu. Ia mengambil buku gambar dan pensil yang sudah tersedia di meja. "Aku akan mendengarkan dan mencoba menggambar beberapa adegan yang Ayshe bacakan."_

"_Kau bisa menggambar?"_

"_Yah, aku memang suka menggambar dan Ayah sering membantuku bagaimana cara memberi pengaturan warnanya agar tepat."_

_Ayshe mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, gambarmu pasti bagus."_

_Norman menjadi tersipu-sipu. "Kita lihat saja nanti."_

_Satu jam lamanya mereka terbenam dalam dunia fantasi menakjubkan. Sang tokoh utama (yang merupakan seorang lelaki yang bekerja sebagai peneliti hewan) tersesat di dalam hutan, yang ternyata merupakan kota tersembunyi. Sebuah kota yang penuh dengan kunang-kunang. Bukan sembarang kunang-kunang. Itu adalah kunang-kunang ajaib, yang merupakan jelmaan dari kuku-kuku orang yang sudah mati. _

_Kuku-kuku itu dulunya milik penduduk yang tinggal di kota tersebut. Akibat pembantaian saat peperangan, semua penduduk pun mati dan dikubur massal. Tak disangka, dari kuburan itu, muncullah kuku-kuku yang kemudian berubah menjadi kunang-kunang dengan cahaya berwarna-warni; kuning kehijauan, merah muda, bahkan biru dan ungu._

_Peneliti yang semula ketakutan itu berubah menjadi bahagia. Ia menjelajah dari satu rumah pohon ke rumah pohon lainnya. Para kunang-kunang senang menjamu lelaki tersebut dengan berbagai makanan manis karena ia ramah dan suka menolong. Sang peneliti kemudian membangun tempat tinggal. Lambat-laun, ia menjadi betah berada di kota tersebut dan melupakan kota asalnya serta melupakan misinya._

_Hingga pada suatu hari, sang peneliti mendapat pesan dari rekannya dan teringatlah ia akan misinya untuk menangkap para kunang-kunang ajaib. Karena setiap hari Minggu para kunang-kunang itu mengadakan festival di alun-alun kota, paginya mereka kelelahan. Peneliti itu segera menangkap kunang-kunang yang masih tertidur nyenyak di dalam rumah mereka. Kemudian, para kunang-kunang yang belum tertangkap akhirnya mengetahui niat jahat sang peneliti. Tanpa sepengetahuan peneliti tersebut, para kunang-kunang menyusun rencana cerdik._

_Suatu malam di mana bulan bersinar terang, rumah sang peneliti dikepung oleh seribu kunang-kunang. Para kunang-kunang lantas menyorotkan cahaya warna-warninya pada rumah tersebut. Dibantu oleh cahaya putih dari bulan yang juga memiliki kekuatan luar biasa, rumah beserta sang peneliti pun terbakar. Sejak saat itulah, para kunang-kunang yang tinggal dalam kota tersebut menolak menolong atau pun mengenal manusia._

_Ketika Ayshe selesai bercerita, Norman juga selesai menggambar. Norman menggambar empat gambar; sang peneliti, festival di alun-alun, cahaya bulan, dan pemandangan kota kunang-kunang. Ayshe berkata jika ia menyukai gambar pemandangan kota kunang-kunang. Sangat indah. Komentar dari Ayshe inilah yang kemudian mendorong Norman untuk semakin giat berlatih menggambar._

_Ada masa di mana Norman menganggap bahwa dunia seolah hanya milik mereka berdua. Itu adalah saat yang membahagiakan. Keberadaan Ayshe membuat Norman merasa tenang dan aman, tidak peduli dengan kenyataan bahwa Ayshe dan ayahnya akan langsung pulang setelah pekerjaan selesai dan kembali lagi minggu depannya. Norman percaya Ayshe akan selalu ada untuk menemaninya._

_Apapun yang terjadi, kini Norman tidak lagi sendiri. Ia punya Ayshe yang berada di depannya, yang mengajari Norman hal-hal baru, yang menuntun Norman dengan berani tatkala ia mulai ingin menyerah mempelajari sesuatu. Norman sangat mengagumi Ayshe yang cerdas dan pandai bercerita, sebagaimana ia mengagumi ayahnya._

_Cerita tentang kunang-kunang yang dibacakan Ayhse amat membekas bagi Norman. Pun dengan gambaran Norman yang ia sendiri juga menyukainya. Mereka berdua bahkan masih membicarakan cerita itu hingga berhari-hari kemudian._

_Sampai suatu ketika, pada suatu malam di musim panas, saat mereka sedang asyik menikmati es krim di beranda sembari menonton kelap-kelip kunang-kunang yang tersebar, Ayshe berkata, "Hei, Norman. Aku tahu tempat yang punya jauuuh lebih banyak kunang-kunang. Mau ke sana bersama-sama?"_

.

.

.

Suara jangkrik menyadarkan Norman akan berlalunya waktu. Sudah seperempat jam lamanya mereka bertiga beristirahat dan bersenang-senang dengan air, walaupun kebanyakan Norman hanya berperan sebagai penonton. Norman berdiri dari duduknya yang penuh lamunan, kemudian memperingatkan Ray dan Emma bahwa waktu bermain sudah habis. Dua anak itu menghela napas, seperti bayi yang tidak rela jika mainannya direbut, tetapi pada akhirnya tetap menurut.

Meskipun tak pernah mengutarakan lagi keluhan, saat mereka bertiga kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, Norman tahu jika Ray dan Emma semakin gelisah. Hari sudah sore di penghujung akhir dan mereka belum juga tiba di sungai di mana terdapat sarang kunang-kunang. Sepotong senja dengan cahaya keemasan tak begitu indah lagi dipandang, malah menambah beban kecemasan.

Emma beberapa kali dengan sopan mengusulkan supaya Norman mengecek petanya lagi serta berusaha mengorek informasi tentang apa-apa saja yang diingat Norman. Norman mengikuti usulan itu tanpa protes sebab tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Ia tahu bahwa Emma mengira dirinya salah jalan. Hal itu membuat Norman merasa sedih. Perjalanan panjang yang mereka tempuh nyatanya membuatnya kembali kepada titik terendah, di mana Ray dan Emma sama sekali tidak memercayainya.

"Bukannya aku mendesakmu atau bagaimana, Norman," Ray memulai perdebatan, "tapi _kami_ hanya menginginkan penjelasan yang masuk akal."

Batin Norman berdenyut mendengar kata 'kami' disebut. Frasa itu, seolah Norman bukan lagi bagian dari Ray dan Emma. Norman bertekad tak ingin kalah beradu argumen. Ia berhenti berjalan dan berdecak tak sabar. "Penjelasan yang masuk akal bagaimana lagi, Ray?"

"Kau mulai tidak jujur kepada kami, Norman," tuntut Ray.

"Maksudmu kau menyebutku pembohong, begitu?"

"Aku tidak menyebutmu pembohong." Mata Ray menatap tajam. "Tapi aku merasa kau seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar dari kami."

"Dan sesuatu yang kau maksud itu tepatnya apa?"

Sungguh, Norman merasa letih dengan semua ini; pertengkaran, kejemuan pada wilayah hutan yang mereka lalui, serta kemuakan akan rasa sepi yang menggelayuti dadanya.

"Misalnya, sebenarnya apa pekerjaan ayahmu? Kenapa kau tidak diperbolehkan keluar dari areal mansion?"

Norman bahkan enggan menatap mata Ray. "Kau ingin membahas itu lagi? Bukankah tadi kita sudah membahasnya?"

"Maaf, mungkin aku sudah berbicara lancang, tapi aku masih curiga padamu, Norman," tuntut Ray. Kali ini ia terang-terangan. "Bagiku penjelasanmu tadi belum bisa kuterima, dan aku yakin Emma pun sebenarnya masih kebingungan."

"Ray! Kau ini benar-benar keterlaluan!" Emma dengan berani melangkah di antara Ray dan Norman. "Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu kepada Norman. Norman itu adalah te—"

"Kita logika saja, Em," Ray memotong, tak acuh dengan Norman yang turut memandangi Emma dengan tatapan sendu. "Apakah kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh, Em? Kau tidak tahu 'kan apa niat Norman yang sebenarnya?"

"Ya ampun, Ray! Ini perjalanan kita bertiga! Seingatku Norman tidak pernah mengajak kita. Kitalah yang membujuknya agar mau melakukan perjalanan ini. Apa kau sudah lupa?"

"Itu benar. Tapi dalam kerangka berpikir begitu, masih ada kau, masih ada aku," Ray bersikeras. "Kalau saja Norman tidak becerita tentang kunang-kunang itu, kita tidak perlu berada di dalam hutan ini."

"Kau mulai takut, Ray?" tanya Emma galak. "Kau membuat-buat alasan seolah Norman-lah yang menyebabkan ini semua."

Norman berdiri dengan gamang. Desiran angin yang tiba-tiba membelai tubuhnya bukanlah sesuatu yang ditunggu, padahal tadi mereka mereka sangat gembira apabila angin mendadak bertiup, yang akan membuat semangat mereka membara. Kini semua itu hanya tinggal latar belakang. Meskipun Emma masih kukuh membelanya, Norman merasa ucapan Emma begitu menusuknya.

"Aku masih curiga jika ayah Norman sebenarnya adalah anggota dari mafia. Atau bahkan bos dari mafia itu sendiri. Dan Norman dengan sengaja menceritakan kunang-kunang itu agar kita merayunya untuk melakukan perjalanan ini. Kelompok mafia itu mungkin sedang berada tak jauh dari kita. Entah dugaanku ini benar atau salah, kita sekarang bisa saja berada dalam bahaya, Emma. Untuk satu hal ini, setidaknya percayalah padaku."

"Oh, skenario yang sangat bagus," timpal Emma sengit. "Itu hanya hasil dari imajinasimu yang sangat bodoh, Ray."

"Lalu kenapa Norman dari tadi terlihat begitu ketakutan? Padahal kita hanya bertemu dengan babi hutan hanya satu kali."

"Itu wajar. Bisa saja karena Norman mencemaskanmu yang sejak tadi mencurigainya, jadi dia takut denganmu."

"Takut? Denganku?" Ray tertawa. "Banyak anak yang pintar berakting di dunia ini, Em."

Perdebatan Ray dan Emma tak lagi Norman dengar. Ia tidak mengindahkan topik memanas Ray dan Emma yang semakin menyudutkan Norman sebagai penyebab ini semua. Ia bahkan melupakan ruang dan waktu di mana ia berada. Justru suara-suara dari dalam kepalanya sendiri telah menelannya hingga habis.

"_Kalau saja Norman tidak becerita tentang kunang-kunang itu, kita tidak perlu berada di dalam hutan ini."_

"_Kau membuat-buat alasan seolah Norman-lah yang menyebabkan ini semua."_

"… _kita sekarang bisa saja berada dalam bahaya, Emma. Untuk satu hal ini, setidaknya percayalah padaku."_

Ucapan Ray dan Emma tadilah yang kembali terngiang. Norman memegangi tali bahu tasnya lebih erat. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Itu semua benar."

Seketika, Ray dan Emma berhenti berdebat.

Ray mengangkat alis. "Maksudmu?"

"Itu benar. Kau benar, Ray. Kita bertiga berada dalam bahaya sekarang."

"Bisakah kau berhenti berbelit-belit, Norman? Aku sudah muak." Ray membuang muka.

_Aku juga muak dengan semua ini, Ray,_ Norman membatin pedih.

"Norman, apa maksudmu dengan kita yang berada dalam bahaya?" tanya Emma dengan lebih lembut.

Kelembutan suara Emma membuat Norman ingin menangis. Akan tetapi, ia menguatkan diri, meyakinkan pilihannya bahwa saat ini, bersikap jujur adalah opsi terbaik yang ia miliki.

"Aku memang membohongi kalian." Suara Norman semakin bergetar saat ia meneruskan, "Bukan babi hutan atau hewan buas yang sebenarnya kutakuti dalam hutan ini. Tetapi monster._ Demon_."

Ray nampak makin meradang. "Candaanmu tidak lucu!"

"Tidak. Aku sangat serius," balas Norman tegas. "Dan aku juga berbohong tentang ayahku. Ayahku sebenarnya bekerja sebagai pemburu monster. Ayah biasa meninggalkan rumah dan berburu bersama rekannya. Ayah bahkan sering tidak pulang selama berminggu-minggu demi memburu monster."

Ray membuka mulut untuk mendebatnya lagi, tapi Emma mendahuluinya.

"Tapi apa sebenarnya monster itu, Norman? Apa mereka hewan-hewan raksasa seperti yang ada di buku-buku? Apakah mereka—" suara Emma berubah menjadi bisikan, "—_juga memakan manusia_?"

"Oh, ayolah Em. Jangan bilang kau percaya pada—"

"Ya," jawab Norman dengan berat hati. "Itu juga benar."

Mata Emma melebar. Ray menatap Emma, kemudian Norman, dan ketika ia angkat bicara lagi nadanya terdengar seperti mati-matian menahan murka.

"Oke," ia mengangkat kedua tangan, berusaha mengendalikan situasi. "_Oke_. Terserah apa katamu, Norman. Terserah kalau kau berkeras membual—"

"—aku tidak membual—"

"_Tapi kalaupun kau tidak membual_," Ray menekankan, melotot tajam, "_Kenapa kau berani-beraninya membawa kami ke sini!? _Kau bisa saja menolak sejak awal—kenapa tidak?"

Norman terdiam, menunduk. Ia tidak perlu berkata-kata, mereka bertiga sudah tahu jawabannya. Norman memilih tidak memberitahu Ray dan Emma sejak awal karena ia terlalu egois.

Keheningan di antara mereka bertiga begitu menekan, dengan amarah Ray merundung seperti awan hitam. Amarah yang pantas. Bahkan bisa dibilang, Norman beruntung Ray tidak menonjoknya atau apa.

"Ja-jadi, itukah alasan kenapa selama ini kau tidak boleh keluar rumah sembarangan, Norman?" suara kecil Emma akhirnya memecah ketegangan.

Lagi-lagi Norman tak perlu menjawab. Pandangannya yang sangat muram sudah cukup untuk membahasakan. Emma refleks membekap mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Suasana hutan yang dari menit ke menit semakin gelap menambah ketegangan.

"Benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya," geram Ray. Entah mana yang lebih tidak dipercayainya—fakta bahwa ada _demon _di dunia ini, atau bahwa _Norman memutuskan untuk membahayakan nyawa mereka demi kunang-kunang_. Apapun itu, ucapan Ray hanya melipatgandakan rasa bersalah Norman. Norman kini merasa dirinya sangat rendah dan teramat buruk; lebih rendah dibanding tanah yang mereka pijaki serta lebih buruk daripada bau paling busuk sekali pun.

Ray mendesah. "Aku kecewa padamu, Norman."

Emma, meskipun tak menyuarakan kekecewaan, tetapi ia menolak beradu pandang.

Hati Norman hancur berkeping-keping. Kini ia sadar bahwa dirinya telah kehilangan teman sekali lagi. Matanya terasa perih menyengat, nyaris meloloskan cairan yang berkumpul ingin jatuh. Namun, ia berusaha menahannya. Anak lak-laki tidak boleh cengeng. Ia harus kuat. Norman harus kuat.

Senja itu sekarang berwarna semerah darah. Pepohonan tinggi besar dan kegelapan yang diam-diam berbicara membuat keadaan hutan mencekam. Selama beberapa saat yang penuh kesunyian, mereka bertiga tampak sama-sama putus asa untuk saling memahami satu sama lain.

Hingga Ray akhirnya menghela napas. "Sebaiknya kita pulang. Tidak ada gunanya melanjutkan perjalanan yang sejak awal memang sia-sia."

Tentu saja, itu adalah pilihan yang paling masuk akal. Emma langsung menyetujuinya. Norman pun tidak bisa membantah. Tidak mungkin membujuk-bujuk Ray dan Emma lagi.

Norman merasa sangat pengecut.

Akan tetapi, ketika mereka baru akan berbalik arah, dengan Emma dan Ray di depan dan Norman di belakang; mereka mendengar keresak berisik di balik pepohonan.

Emma menegang, sementara Norman kaku.

"Astaga, itu paling cuma kelelawar," Ray menggerutu kesal, lalu menarik lengan Emma. "Kalian tidak perlu setakut itu."

Norman justru menelan ludah. Ia yakin itu tadi bukan kelelawar. Ia mencium aroma yang khas, aroma yang sama dengan aroma yang pernah ia cium dari masa kecilnya ...

Norman melihat sesuatu, semacam cairan, menetes di bahu Ray. Ray yang terkejut segera menyentuhnya. Ia mendapati semacam lendir. Ray mendongak dan melihat sesosok monster sedang bertengger di pohon, meyeringai kepada mereka bertiga.

Sambil menjerit ngeri, ketiga bocah itu melarikan diri. Emma dan Ray ke arah kedatangan mereka, Norman ke arah sebaliknya.

Si monster menggeram dalam, mata-mata kecilnya berkilau menilai situasi, sebelum meloncat untuk mengejar mangsa yang lebih besar—dua bocah, satu berambut jingga satu hitam.[]

**.**

**.**

**{tbc}**


	8. Bab 7

The Promised Neverland © Kaiu Shirai. Ilustrasi © Posuka Demizu. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan finansial apapun dari karya transformatif ini

**The Death of The Fireflies © aria-cheros (arianadez dan psycheros)**

**[Bab 7]**

**.**

**.**

_Lebih cepat, lebih cepat! Larilah lebih cepat atau kau akan mati!_

Ray meneriaki diri sendiri di dalam hati sembari mengerahkan seluruh tenaga untuk melarikan diri. Desir darahnya berdentum-dentum di telinga, berbaur dengan sengal napas keras yang mati-matian ia redam karena takut monster buruk rupa itu mendengar suaranya. Di depan, Emma berlari menembus semak-semak berduri, tekad mereka untuk bertahan hidup mengalahkan segala rintang rerimbun hutan yang beberapa menit lalu terasa kelewat berat untuk dilintasi.

Sesekali Ray menoleh ke belakang, jantungnya terasa seperti mau meloncat ke mulut setiap kali melihat monster itu masih persis di belakang mereka, mulutnya lebar sampai telinga, dengan gigi-gigi runcing seperti serigala menganga lebar, memamerkan ludah kental dan lidah keungunan.

Tidak bisa begini terus. Makhluk itu jauh lebih besar, tangan dan kakinya jauh lebih panjang dan kekar. Kalau Emma dan Ray hanya terus berlari, cepat atau lambat mereka akan tertangkap!

"Em!" Ray berseru, menunjuk pohon besar di depan, agak melenceng dari jalur pelarian mereka.

Emma mengangguk paham. Anak perempuan itu mengubah arah langkahnya dengan berguling ke rimbun belukar di sisi kanan lalu merangkak cepat ke bawah lindungan pohon. Ray menyusul, mendarat di kedua lutut dan menggores sobek celananya. Mereka berjejalan melipat diri di antara akar-akar pohon, mendengarkan dengan mata lebar ketakutan sementara si monster melintas membabi buta, mengeluarkan pekik binal mendirikan bulu roma.

Makhluk itu melewati persembunyian mereka, meninggalkan aroma busuk seperti bangkai rusa yang mati seminggu. Di kejauhan suara pekiknya terdengar makin murka, kini diiringi bunyi ranting-ranting patah dan ricuh burung-burung kecil yang terbang dari sarang. Kentara sekali monster itu mengamuk karena kehilangan mangsa dan kini sedang memporak-porandakan pepohonan dengan harapan bisa menemukan mereka.

"Ma—makhluk apa itu?" desis Emma, mencengkeram tangan Ray erat-erat. Dalam kegelapan selepas senja ini, Ray hampir tidak bisa melihat wajahnya meskipun mereka begitu dekat. Napas Emma terasa panas di pipi Ray, bau manis-kecut keringatnya menusuk penciuman.

"Mana kutahu? Tidak kelihatan seperti hewan buas apapun di buku Biologi!"

"Apa itu yang dimaksud Norman dengan _demon_?" Emma meremas tangan Ray lebih erat ketika mendengar monster itu meraung lagi. "Besar sekali! Dan kau lihat matanya? Ada banyak, seperti laba-laba!"

Ray merepetkan serangkaian makian yang akan membuatnya dihukum tidak membaca komik seminggu kalau saja Mama mendengarnya (dan sumpah mati Ray jauh lebih berharap dihukum begitu daripada harus berjongkok di bawah akar menghindari makhluk buas begini). Jika benar yang dikatakan Norman, maka _demon _itu pasti sedang sangat kelaparan. Butuh keajaiban bagi mereka untuk melawan—atau paling tidak melarikan diri—darinya hidup-hidup, dengan bagian tubuh utuh.

Belum lagi Norman. Saat _demon _itu melompat dari pohon tadi, Ray sempat melihat temannya itu berlari ke arah berlawanan, tapi Ray tidak punya kesempatan untuk memanggilnya sebelum si _demon _memutuskan untuk mengejar ke arah mereka berdua. Kini ia tidak tahu di mana Norman berada, apakah bocah rumahan itu selamat atau jatuh dan terkilir di suatu tempat.

Meskipun masih kesal pada Norman karena telah membawa mereka ke situasi pelik ini, Ray juga tidak mau anak itu celaka. Bagaimanapun juga, Norman masih temannya. Dan setidaknya Norman ternyata tidak berbohong tentang monster-monster pemakan manusia.

"Kita perlu strategi," Ray mengungkapkan yang sudah jelas, hanya agar otaknya kembali fokus alih-alih tenggelam dalam teror. "Kita tidak punya senjata, jadi satu-satunya kesempatan adalah melarikan diri. Tapi sebelumnya, kita harus mencari Norman." Keringat mengalir asin dari atas bibir ke mulutnya. Ray menjilatnya dengan grogi.

Di sampingnya, ia merasakan Emma mengangguk. Matanya telah sedikit menyesuaikan diri dalam kegelapan, dan kini Ray dapat melihat sedikit kilau mata gadis kecil itu. "Kita bertiga. Makhluk itu cuma satu. Kita pasti bisa, Ray."

Ray hanya berharap kata-kata Emma itu bukanlah sekedar penyemangat kosong belaka.

.

.

.

Ketika Norman bercerita tentang para _demon _dan tugas keluarga Ratri sebagai penjaga gerbang antar dimensi, reaksi pertama Emma adalah kasihan padanya.

Tentu saja Emma berharap—bukan—Emma sempat _yakin _Norman hanya membual. Ia mengasihani Norman bukan karena nasibnya sebagai anak keluarga terkutuk, tetapi karena, dalam pandangan Emma tadi, Norman terlihat seperti anak yang begitu kesepian dan putus asa, yang sampai harus sangat mengada-ada demi mempertahankan pertemanan, tanpa menyadari bahwa kebohongan itu justru semakin menjauhkannya dari persahabatan. Tadi, Emma gatal ingin menasehati Norman tentang makna pertemanan tulus tanpa kedustaan.

Sulit dipercaya bahwa kini, kurang dari satu jam kemudian, Emma mengubah pandangannya seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Norman yang malang. Tentu berat baginya sekarang, sendirian di tengah hutan, menyadari bahwa ia telah mengantarkan Emma dan Ray dalam bahaya pula. Di luar segala rahasia dan misterinya, bahkan seandainya Norman berbohong dan tidak ada _demon _pun, Emma tahu sesungguhnya kawannya itu anak baik.

Bagaimana tidak? Selama mengenalnya, Norman tidak pernah memperlakukan Emma dan Ray kecuali dengan kasih sayang dan kemurahan hati. Ia selalu membukakan pintu untuk Emma. Selalu memuji Ray dengan rendah hati saat Ray kalah dalam permainan catur. Ketika Emma pilek di musim dingin lalu, Norman mengiriminya surat setiap hari, yang dikirim lewat Vincent ke rumahnya.

Norman boleh penuh misteri dan sedikit tidak jujur demi melindungi rahasia keluarga. Tapi hati yang murni tidak akan pernah dapat ditutupi—Emma akan selalu dapat melihat cahayanya, meskipun Norman sendiri tidak. Emma dapat menebak bahwa Norman saat ini pasti sedang membenci dirinya sendiri, pasti mengira Emma dan Ray membencinya.

Seolah Emma dan Ray bisa benar-benar membenci teman baru kesayangan mereka. Seolah Emma dan Ray, telah menempuh perjalanan sejauh ini, akan membiarkan Norman dimangsa monster bermata delapan, tanpa pernah tahu bahwa Emma dan Ray tidak akan pernah rela kehilangan dirinya.

.

.

.

Betapa konyolnya ini semua.

Norman meringkuk di bawah pohon, mengusap air mata yang mengalir terus-menerus betapapun ia berusaha menghentikannya. Tenggorokannya sakit tercekat isak, hidungnya panas tersumbat ingus. Malam telah turun, serangga malam mulai berderik, dan Norman sendirian, selamat dari kejaran monster, sementara Emma dan Ray barangkali masih terancam. Dalam kegelapan hutan itu, Norman menangis. Bukan oleh ketakuta,n melainkan kemarahan pada dirinya sendiri.

Rasa marah dan benci pada diri sendiri yang mengalahkan rasa ngeri.

Kenapa? Kenapa ia menyetujui ide Emma dan Ray untuk melaksanakan ekspedisi ini? Tidak—dua anak itu tidak bersalah, mereka hanya mengusulkan perjalanan ini karena mereka adalah teman-teman yang baik. Norman-lah yang bersalah karena ia menyembunyikan fakta tentang para monster sejak awal demi egoisme kekanakkannya. Demi kunang-kunang, _demi Tuhan_, hanya demi kunang-kunang dan kenangan tentang Ayshe, Norman mempertaruhkan nyawa teman-temannya seperti ini!

_Teman._

Mulut Norman terasa kecut mengulang kata itu. Masih pantaskah Norman disebut seorang teman? Tentu tidak. Adakah Emma dan Ray masih menganggapnya teman? Tentu juga tidak. Sekarang Norman kembali ke titik nadir, seorang pangeran kesepian dalam kehidupannya yang terkutuk, dan mungkin ia tidak akan memperoleh kesempatan kedua lagi. Sungguh bodoh.

"Maafkan aku," ia berbisik, mengelap hidungnya sekali lagi. Tak ada yang mendengarnya kecuali makhluk-makhluk malam, tersembunyi di balik rerungkutan hutan.

Raungan mendirikan bulu roma kembali terdengar di kejauhan, begitu sayup tapi tetap menggetarkan. Norman tahu—itu adalah auman frustrasi, auman makhluk buas yang gagal mendapatkan mangsa. _Demon _itu marah. Sedikit kelegaan membanjiri hati Norman, membuatnya lebih tenang. Setidaknya Emma dan Ray masih selamat.

_Dan aku akan memastikan kalian tetap hidup_, Norman mengeratkan kepalan tangan, membulatkan tekad.

Dalam kesigapan terlatih seseorang yang telah menguasai ilmu bongkar-pasang ransel darurat, Norman mengeluarkan isi tasnya. Senyum kecil membayang di wajahnya ketika terngiang komentar Ray pagi tadi, suara anak laki-laki itu menggema bersama imaji wajahnya yang mengerut heran.

"_Ya ampun, Norman. Bawaanmu banyak sekali. Kau kira kita mau kemping? Masa sampai bawa pisau lipat segala?"_

Betapa ini hari yang panjang. Percakapan pagi tadi itu terasa telah begitu jauh, seperti dari kehidupan lain, dan barangkali setelah peristiwa ini memang akan menjadi kehidupan lain. Pagi itu Norman masihlah anak bahagia dengan dua orang teman. Sekarang tidak lagi.

Diterangi senter kecil yang ia pasang di kepala, Norman menjajarkan barang-barang krusial di tanah. Beberapa tali tambang, pisau lipat, dan—benda terpenting—pistol suar. Ia boleh tolol karena memprakarsai ekspedisi ini, tapi setidaknya ia harus menepuk bahunya sendiri karena telah bersiap untuk menghadapi segala macam bahaya. Tentu ia tidak pernah berharap harus memakai semua peralatan ini—ia lebih baik diejek seumur hidup sebagai paranoid oleh Ray—tapi ah, kau tidak bisa memilih nasibmu, bukan? Terutama karena kau telah terlalu banyak bertindak bodoh.

Norman mengeluarkan ransel lipat yang lebih kecil dari salah satu saku ranselnya. Mengemasi barang-barang krusialnya ke ransel kecil itu dan meninggalkan sisanya di bawah pohon, Norman menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengikat tali sepatu erat-erat, lalu bangkit berdiri. Air matanya telah berhenti mengalir. Sekarang sudah bukan saatnya merasa takut. Ia harus menjadi seseorang yang bertanggung jawab, sebagaimana James selalu mendidiknya.

Ia harus melaksanakan tugas sebagai seorang Ratri, meski nyawa taruhannya.

"Tenanglah Emma, Ray. Izinkan aku memperbaiki ini semua."

_Maafkan aku, Ayah_.

Memasukkan selongsong suar padat ke dalam kamar peluru, Norman memantapkan pijakan dengan membuka kedua kaki selebar bahu. Memegangi pistol suarnya erat-erat dengan kedua tangan, ia mengarahkannya ke atas, ke celah di antara rimbun pepohonan di mana langit malam mengintip penuh bintang.

Norman menarik pelatuk. Pistol itu menghasilkan suara ledakan keras, suar melesat naik diiringi bunyi desis seperti kembang api lalu meledak di atas kanopi pepohonan. Sejenak area di sekitar Norman terang seperti siang, cahaya putih menyentuh segala permukaan. Beberapa hewan malam kabur ketakutan, keresak langkah mereka terdengar di antara dedaunan.

Lalu, raungan itu. Raungan monster yang mengguncang seluruh tulang, teriakan kemenangan makhluk lapar saat berhasil menemukan lokasi buruan. Norman mendengar derap langkah makhluk celaka itu jauh sebelum melihat wujudnya, dan bocah itu pun mulai berlari.

.

.

.

"Oke. Apa rencanamu?"

Emma berbisik nyaris tanpa suara, mulutnya bergerak dramatis untuk mengompensasi ketiadaan bunyi. Monster itu telah kembali ke jalan setapak di dekat mereka, dan kini sedang mengendus-endus dengan kepala menoleh liar ke sana-kemari.

Dari sela-sela akar, Ray mengintip perwujudan makhluk itu, berusaha menganalisisnya. Tadinya Ray mengira ia berbentuk seperti monster laba-laba, tapi begitu diamati lebih dekat, _demon _ini ternyata lebih mirip kadal. Bertubuh nyaris selebar mobil, panjangnya sekitar tiga ekor kuda. Makhluk itu menghancurkan apa pun yang ada di sekitanya dengan menebas-nebaskan ekornya yang bersisik halus seperti ular. Enam kaki panjang kekar menyokong tubuh gemuknya, kuku-kuku sebesar pisau—dan pasti juga sama tajamnya—berjajar di ujung setiap jari. Kepalanya serupa buah kelapa kecil—Ray bahkan melihat sedikit serabut rambut pada tempurungnya—dengan mata-mata bulat merah persis laba-laba.

Tapi dari semua itu, yang paling mengerikan adalah mulutnya. Mulut lebar seperti sobekan dari ujung lubang telinga satu ke lubang telinga lain, penuh hampir tumpah ruah oleh gigi-gigi tajam dan liur hijau kental menetes-netes. Ray bergidik mual. Kalau tidak mati dikoyak gigi-gigi atau kuku itu, korbannya pastilah bakal mati terinfeksi liurnya yang busuk penuh bakteri.

"Tampaknya penciumannya buruk," Emma melanjutkan, ketika Ray tidak menanggapinya. "Dia sudah berdiri di sana lima menit, mengendus-endus, tapi belum juga menemukan kita."

Ray mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari sang monster. "Mungkin. Tapi mungkin saja dia membaui dengan lidahnya. Kau tahu, seperti ular."

Ia ingat, dulu pernah ada ular ladang masuk ke rumahnya. Ular itu menjulur-julurkan lidah setiap kali hendak berbelok, macam pengelana menapakkan tongkat sebelum menginjak medan di depannya. Ayahnya lalu menjelaskan bahwa ular, tidak seperti mamalia, mengenali lingkungan sekitarnya dengan menangkap partikel-partikel di udara dengan lidahnya, kemudian mengidentifikasi partikel-partikel itu di organ vomeronasal yang terletak di atap mulutnya.

Seolah mengiyakan kecurigaan ini, makhluk itu menjulurkan lidahnya yang ungu tebal dan bercabang beberapa kali. Barangkali ia belum menemukan Ray dan Emma karena terlalu banyak bau binatang lain di sekitar mereka, tapi itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Cepat atau lambat, bau keringat mereka berdua akan mengalahkan bau hewan lain.

"Ah. Kalau begitu, kita harus memotong lidahnya?"

"Jangan gila dong," Ray melempari Emma pandangan kesal, "Memang bagaimana caranya kita memotong lidahnya? Pisau saja tidak punya."

Emma mengerutkan kening. Sungguh pelik situasi ini. Seandainya hanya berdua, mungkin mereka bisa berlindung dengan cara naik ke atas pohon dan menunggu _demon _itu bosan. Selain penciumannya yang tidak terlalu tajam, Emma dan Ray menyadari bahwa makhluk itu juga tidak memiliki penglihatan yang terlalu bagus, walaupun matanya banyak. Jika mereka bersembunyi di balik dedaunan, mungkin monster itu akhirnya akan bosan dan pergi.

Tapi mereka harus menyelamatkan Norman. Bersembunyi bukan pilihan. Mereka harus bergerak mencari teman mereka itu sebelum si monster mendahului.

Belum lagi mereka menemukan solusi, tiba-tiba dari arah berlawanan terdengar suara ledakan keras, menggema seperti senapan. Emma terlonjak, refleks memekik kaget. Ray buru-buru membekapnya, mata mereka berdua melebar ketakutan. _Demon _di belakang pohon mereka meraung keras.

_Oh, sial, sial, sial—_

Namun, alih-alih merangsekkan kepala ke bawah akar mencari Emma dan Ray, kedua bocah itu mendengar makhluk itu berlari menjauh, dentum langkahnya mengguncang tanah hutan. Ray dan Emma berpandangan, napas mereka terengah-engah.

"Su—suara apa barusan?" Emma berbisik, menyingkirkan tangan Ray dari mulutnya.

"Entah. Aku sempat melihat cahaya—mungkinkah pistol suar?"

"Siapa yang menembakkan pistol suar di tengah hutan begini?"

Tanpa kata-kata, mereka berdua sudah tahu ujung jawabannya, dan itu membuat tubuh keduanya lemas oleh kengerian.[]


	9. Bab 8

The Promised Neverland © Kaiu Shirai. Ilustrasi © Posuka Demizu. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan finansial apapun dari karya transformatif ini

**The Death of The Fireflies © aria-cheros (arianadez dan psycheros)**

**[Bab 8]**

**.**

**.**

James sedang melompati akar pohon yang gemuk ketika ia mendengar bunyi tembakan itu. Napasnya terengah di antara kepakan serangga yang lekas pergi setelah kakinya menerobos dedaunan semanggi. Ia berhenti mendadak dan cepat-cepat mendongak. Matanya menemukan suar berwarna putih terang yang melesat tinggi di langit. Tak ada desis yang tertangkap, tetapi James tahu tembakan itu berasal dari pistol suar.

_Norman, kaukah itu?_

Kegelisahan James kian meningkat. Itu pasti Norman. James sangat yakin bahwa orang yang menembak suar barusan adalah putranya. Ia sangat mengenal bunyi dan hasil dari tembakan tersebut karena pistol suar itu miliknya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Norman? Dan bagaimana anak itu bisa mengambilnya? Padahal James ingat ia sudah menyimpannya baik-baik di kotak yang terkunci. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika putra semata wayangnya yang ia sayangi telah mencuri.

Namun, sekarang hal itu sudah tidak penting lagi.

James menimbang jarak. Ia harus segera menemukan Norman, tetapi posisi tembakan itu berada di kejauhan sehingga pasti membutuhkan waktu untuk mencapai ke sana. Tak ada kecemasan yang paling ditakuti James selain mencemaskan Norman dan kawan-kawannya apabila mereka sampai bertemu dengan makhluk yang gemar menyantap daging manusia itu.

.

.

.

Norman berlari sekuat tenaga. Ia memastikan tubuhnya benar-benar siap untuk melakukan aksi gila ini; kakinya menjejak kuat-kuat pada tanah hutan yang dipenuhi belukar, menerobos semak-semak setinggi dada, mengatur napasnya agar tidak kehilangan pasokan udara selama ia terus bergerak cepat—semata-mata demi menghindari maut yang mengancam di belakangnya.

Seumur-umur, inilah kali pertama Norman berlari begitu kencang—lebih kencang daripada saat ia melarikan diri dari mansion. Kenekatan adalah senjata terakhir yang terbukti berguna. Ia memutuskan untuk membawa monster yang memburunya ke arah yang berlawanan dari posisi Ray Emma. Dalam artian, semakin masuk ke jantung hutan.

Menit-menit yang berlalu hanya terisi oleh bunyi keresek dedaunan, tangan yang mengayun mengimbangi irama kaki, engahan napas, serta tapak demon yang serasa menggetarkan hutan. Norman telah meninggalkan ransel beratnya di lokasi ia menembakkan pistol suar. Selain membawa tali, pisau lipat, dan senter yang tersimpan aman di saku bajunya, ia juga membawa kacamata malam yang ia pakai sejak awal.

Norman berlari berzig-zag, berbelok tajam jika ada jalan persimpangan untuk mengecoh jangkauan sang predator, kadang-kadang melompati kolam air kecil dan batu-batu seukuran genggaman yang berlumut. Dadanya seakan hendak meledak setiap kali ia mengais sisa-sisa napas. Ia tidak mungkin berhenti. Satu kali Norman hampir saja menabrak pohon, tetapi beruntung keseimbangannya masih terjaga dengan sangat baik, sehingga ia bisa terus berlari.

Selagi berlari, Norman memikirkan bagaimana cara supaya ia bisa lolos. Sebelum berangkat memulai perjalanan, ia sudah menyiapkan mental seandainya mereka melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan demon di tengah perjalanan, jadilah ia membawa beberapa barang untuk berjaga-jaga.

Tapi itu prediksi yang sungguh mengerikan. Norman tetap tidak menyangka akan berada dalam situasi genting seperti ini. Memikirkan bagaimana reaksi dari Ray dan Emma rasanya jauh lebih mengerikan daripada menghadapi makhluk ini. Ia pun lekas mengusir bayangan dua temannya tersebut dari benaknya. Saat ini, tugas utamanya adalah jangan sampai mati.

Dan itulah yang membuat Norman selangkah lebih berani.

Dengan memakai kacamata malam, cukup mudah bagi Norman mengatur arah dan rute pelariannya. Kacamata ini memang berfungsi untuk melihat dalam kegelapan, sehingga Norman bisa melihat kontur hutan dengan benderang, tidak peduli dengan keadaan yang kian petang atau wajah kelam langit di mana bintang-bintang satu per satu bermunculan. Selain itu, semakin jauh ke dalam hutan ia berlari, udara semakin dingin. Ia hanya berharap semoga dirinya tidak terkena hipotermia.

Norman tersadar betapa banyaknya situasi yang membuatnya harus berlari selama dalam perjalanan dan ia tahu jika dirinya mulai kelelahan. Namun, di sisi lain, itu informasi yang cukup bagus. Norman menaksir bahwa laju demon yang mengekorinya tidak secepat saat awal-awal mengejar. Hanya karena monster itu berbadan besar dan buas, tidak lantas membuatnya menjadi penentu akan segalanya. Perkiraan yang paling masuk akal adalah: saat ini monster itu sedang kelaparan. Pasti ada kelemahan yang masih bisa ditemukan. Mempertimbangkan hal tersebut, Norman segera memikirkan tali dan pisau lipat. Ia sudah memiliki rencana sendiri.

Sepanjang berlari, Norman tidak berhenti merasa gelisah. Ada perasaan aneh yang mencengkeram hatinya, menggelanyut tanpa mau melupa. Seolah-olah, ia sudah pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini sebelumnya—berlari-lari seperti sedang berburu nasib, berkejaran dengan waktu—tetapi ia tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana atau kapan persisnya ia mengalaminya.

Seperti _déjà vu_.

Dalam jejakan kaki yang berat, Norman akhirnya sampai di pinggir sungai, di tempat di mana banyak kunang-kunang berada.

.

.

.

_Norman kecil merasa sangat senang ketika ia dan Ayshe tiba di tepi sungai.. Perjalanan panjang yang mereka lalui telah menuai hasil yang tidak sia-sia. Para kunang-kunang belum lagi beraksi memamerkan pantat mereka yang bersinar, tetapi beberapa dari mereka sudah keluar menampakkan diri, terbang rendah di rerumputan basah akibat terkena percikan air sungai._

_Tanpa berkata-kata, Norman menoleh. Ia mendapati Ayshe yang tengah tersenyum lebar, tampak bahagia sekali. Wajahnya secerah sandal bunga matahari yang Ayshe pakai sendiri. Baru kali ini Norman melihat Ayshe sebahagia itu. Ia lega telah menyambut ajakan sahabatnya dengan semangat positif._

_Saling mengangguk, Norman dan Ayshe menceburkan diri ke dalam sungai di bagian yang dangkal. Air sungai begitu jernih dan segar. Segala kelelahan hilang tak terasa. Belum apa-apa, mereka sudah berlomba menangkap kepiting._

"_Kita bisa membakar mereka untuk menu makan ma—ouch!" Usulan Norman terputus karena kepiting yang digenggamnya mendadak menyapit telapaknya. Ia segera mengibaskan tangannya dan kepiting itu pun terlepas, membuatnya bahunya turun karena lesu._

_Ayshe yang berdiri tak jauh darinya hanya berdecak. "Dasar Norman. Yang kau pikirkan hanya makanan saja. Aku punya ide yang lebih menarik. Tunggu sebentar." Ia menunduk, mengambil sesuatu di dalam air, lalu mengacungkan kerang berwarna putih kecokelatan yang ditemukannya. "Jika kerang-kerang ini kita kumpulkan, kita bisa membuat tirai untuk pintu kamar kita di rumah! Pasti akan bagus sekali."_

_Mereka berdua bermain air sepuas mungkin. Senja berangsur lenyap dan petang dengan cepatnya membayang. Norman dan Ayshe duduk di atas batu besar, membisu dalam ketakjuban. Kunang-kunang yang tadi malu-malu mulai terbang percaya diri, semakin indah terlihat, menyemarakkan kegelapan yang diam-diam menggelamkan. Selama beberapa saat, kedua bocah itu hanya diam terpaku, terbuai pesona cahaya kuning-kehijauan yang mengelilingi mereka._

_Dulu James pernah membelikan Norman sebuah buku yang berisi kumpulan lukisan tiruan dari beberapa seniman ternama. Ia mengira jika pemandangan semacam itu hanya terdapat dalam lukisan belaka, hasil imajinasi para seniman yang didapat dari bunga tidur indah, kemudian dituangkan di atas kanvas melalui jemari mereka yang berbakat. Namun, kini ia tahu semua itu adalah nyata._

_Tak ada satu pun kosakata yang sanggup menerjemahkan keindahan dan kebahagiaan yang melebur menjadi satu. Dunia pelan-pelan menyurut, jauh sekali, menyisakan jejak imajinasi yang memenuhi masing-masing kepala dua anak itu. Dalam benak Norman sendiri, ia membayangkan dirinya berguling-guling di antara rerumputan berbau semerbak atsiri, sementara kunang-kunang bercahaya warna-warni mengejarnya dan menggelitiki pipi. Dalam hati ia bertekad mengubah segala pemandangan yang hebat ini dalam buku gambar miliknya sekembalinya mereka nanti._

_Akan tetapi, kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan tidak berlangsung lama. Ketika keduanya duduk-duduk, asyik menikmati pemandangan kunang-kunang, tanpa sengaja Norman melihat sepasang mata besar kekuningan yang menyala, mengintip penuh perhitungan di balik rimbunnya pepohonan._

.

.

.

Ketakutan itu muncul secepat kesadaran yang merambati keduanya. Emma sudah merapatkan diri, menggoyangkan tubuh Ray untuk bangun dari keterguncangan. Ray akhirnya tahu siapa yang telah menembak pistol suar tersebut. Norman ternyata mengumpankan diri!

"Ray, sekarang kau tahu yang sebenarnya, 'kan?" Mata menuduh Emma tak lagi ia tutup-tutupi, terlihat marah, tetapi seakan bijak ingin menasehati. "Kau bodoh sekali, Ray, sampai mengira Norman berniat menjahati kita. Jelas-jelas itu tidak mungkin."

_Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya._ Setelah semua kebencian yang Ray susun dan simpan hingga kemudian ia menguarkannya secara terang-terangan di depan Norman, ia tidak menyangka jika Norman malah melakukan hal senekat itu. Gelenyar menjemukan menyelimuti dada Ray, mengubah sesakan amarah menjadi tumpukan rasa bersalah yang tiada habis.

Namun, tak ada lagi waktu untuk berlarut-larut meratap. Penyesalan selalu berada di belakang. Dilanda kekhawatiran, mereka berdua bergegas berlari, mencari keberadaan Norman dari jejak atau tanda yang mungkin saja tertinggal.

Ray berasumsi jika Norman sengaja menggiring monster ganas itu menuju sungai. Norman adalah anak cerdas. Meskipun hanya teori, Ray yakin bahwa Norman pasti bisa menyiasati bagaimana cara melarikan diri. Sebelumnya, Ray dan Emma sudah memperkirakan beberapa kelemahan dari si monster. Medan air termasuk salah satunya, mengingat tubuhnya yang berat dan kakinya yang tidak berselaput. Kemungkinan ia tidak bisa berenang. Apabila Norman berniat mengalahkan monster tersebut, pasti ia juga paham. Karena itulah Ray dan Emma bersepakat jika lokasi yang dituju Norman adalah sungai.

Kini, semuanya menjadi terjelaskan. Ray akhirnya tahu mengapa Norman membawa begitu banyak barang untuk perjalanan mereka, mengapa ia ketakutan setelah insiden babi hutan, mengapa ia tidak mau menjawab jujur dari setiap pertanyaan yang Ray berikan, atau mengapa ia tampak misterius. Anak sekecil itu sudah belajar menyembunyikan rahasia. Dengan dirinya dan Emma yang tahu, sekarang rahasia itu memang sudah bocor, tetapi Ray menjadi lebih bersimpati dengan keadaan Norman.

Ray bertanya-tanya; akankah ia sanggup menjaga rahasia itu seandainya ia sendiri yang berada dalam posisi Norman?Pasti sulit. Pasti sulit sekali menjaga rahasia sebesar itu.

Ray tergiring membuat analisa. Jika Norman mengetahui keberadaan monster-monster itu selama ini, bagaimana bisa ia tidur nyenyak? Apakah mimpi-mimpinya tidak penuh dengan taring dan cakar tajam? Apakah anak itu pernah mengalami kejadian mengerikan yang mungkin saja membuatnya trauma?

Malam ini udara dingin, tetapi karena cepatnya mereka berlari, kaos dalam Ray sampai berkeringat. Kegelapan yang mengurung penglihatan bukan lagi penghambat, sebab ada dua senter kecil mainan yang bersinar menerangi jalan mereka.

Emma-lah yang mengusulkan ide untuk membawa senter tersebut. Ray sempat menolaknya karena berpendapat itu tidak ada gunanya. Emma memang sering membawa barang kesukaannya, jadi Ray tidak mungkin menerimanya begitu saja. Mereka _toh_ hanya jalan-jalan, tidak perlu menambah benda-benda aneh apalagi mainan sebagai beban. Namun, karena Emma bersikeras, mau tidak mau Ray harus mengiyakan.

Dan lihatlah, betapa bergunanya benda itu sekarang. Dalam batin Ray menasehati dirinya untuk tidak meremehkan Emma lagi. Ia ingin meminta maaf kepada Emma, tetapi karena suasana yang menegang, ia tidak mungkin membahas hal bodoh tersebut.

Hutan terlampau pekat. Ada kabut putih tipis yang turun perlahan, mengurangi jarak pandang. Ray dan Emma pun juga tidak terlalu ingat rute mana yang mereka lewati sebab Norman-lah yang membawa petanya. Terjebak kebingungan, mereka berlari berdasarkan insting.

Keduanya terus berlari, tetapi di tengah perjalanan, di bawah pohon besar dengan batang setebal dua rangkulan orang dewasa, mereka menemukan ransel Norman, tergeletak begitu saja di antara serakan dedaunan kering, sedangkan tutup ransel yang terbuka menunjukkan isinya hanya tinggal beberapa barang.

"Ray ... apa artinya ini?"

Penuh kekalutan, Ray tidak berani menjawab pertanyaan Emma. Ia meraih peta dari dalam ransel, membentangkannya lebar-lebar, mengecek di mana letak sungai itu berada.

Satu misi mendesak harus mereka tuntaskan malam ini juga.

.

.

.

Benar. Norman sedang membuat rencana untuk mengalahkan demon. Ia bermaksud menjebaknya. Sebuah prospek yang mendebarkan. Ia sengaja berlari memutar di sekitar sungai dan beberapa pohon dengan memasang perangkap dari tali. Meskipun kakinya kebas dan tungkainya serasa hendak patah, tetapi ia bertekad tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah.

Jika ada satu hal utama yang bisa ia pelajari dari profesi ayahnya, itu adalah bagaimana cara menghentikan makhluk pemangsa daging itu. Norman jelas tidak bisa membunuh demon dengan modal senjata minim, tetapi ia bisa menghentikan gerak demon untuk sementara waktu dengan tali yang dibawanya.

Norman telah menemukan satu kelemahan fatal. Ternyata sang demon tidak menyukai air. Ia telah melakukan percobaan sederhana dengan menciprati demon itu dan terbukti makhluk itu mengibaskan tubuhnya, seakan tidak menyukai kulitnya yang basah. _Seperti kucing,_ pikir Norman. Air itu memang tidak serta-merta membuat kekuatan demon turun drastis, tetapi itu bisa menjadi senjata untuk menurunkan tingkat kewaspadaannya.

Rencananya, Norman akan membuat jebakan supaya demon itu terperangkap di tengah-tengah jaring tali buatannya. Menurutnya, jika ia bisa mengatasi bagian kepala, maka sisanya tidak terlalu sulit untuk diatasi.

Licinnya medan membuat Norman terpeleset saat ia mengitari pohon. Ia menggertakkan gigi, bermaksud bangkit. Tetapi alih-alih berdiri, tiba-tiba mulut demon itu sudah mengendus mendekatinya, bilah kuku tajamnya bersiap menerkam. Dengan tangan gemetar, cepat-cepat Norman menyorotkan senter yang dipegangnya. Sang demon buru-buru memalingkan muka, tampak tak menyukai cahaya yang menyilaukan mata besarnya.

Norman berhasil lolos.

Di tengah ketegangan yang kian meningkat, Namun telah menemukan kelemahan kedua dari demon tersebut, yaitu ia tidak menyukai cahaya. Sayangnya, sedikit ujung kuku tajam darinya tadi sempat mengenai bahu Norman, membuat goresan yang mengucurkan darah. Ia mengerang dalam geraman tak bersuara, berusaha tak mengeluarkan rintihan barang sekecap yang bisa membuat kegigihannya runtuh.

Ketika Norman berdiri, ia tidak bisa berlari normal. Kakinya sempat keseleo saat ia terjatuh, sehingga kini ia agak terpincang. Walaupun begitu, Norman bersikukuh tetap maju. Keberanian telah mengalahkan rasa sakit dan takutnya.

Selagi Norman berlari untuk meneruskan rencananya, kelebatan ingatan menghujaninya bertubi-tubi, semakin lama semakin jelas seakan sebuah tabir perlahan disingkap dari benaknya yang lama tertidur.

Ia dan Ayshe berlarian gembira menuju sungai kunang-kunang.

"_Norman, lihat! Itu dia sungainya! Ayo balapan sampai ke sana!"_

"_Wa—hei, tunggu Ayshe! Kau mencuri _start_, dasar curang!"_

Ia dan Ayshe mencari kerang dan kepiting sembari menunggu senja.

"_Kita bisa membakar mereka untuk menu makan ma—ouch!"_

""_Jika kerang-kerang ini kita kumpulkan, kita bisa membuat tirai untuk pintu kamar kita di rumah!"_

Ia dan Ayshe duduk bersisian di batu besar, seekor kunang-kunang telah ditangkap dan dimasukkan ke dalam toples kosong bekas selai yang dibawa Ayshe. _Nama hewan ini kunang-kunang, mereka membuat cahaya dari reaksi kimia antara oksigen dan zat _luciferin_._

"_Kau mau memeliharanya?"_

"_Ayo kita rawat bersama-sama!"_

"_Janji?"_

Mata besar kekuningan itu mengerjap, dan selanjutnya bergerak, semakin cepat, semakin cepat, menerkam—

"_Norman!"_

Jeritan Ayshe, diiringi suara basah sesuatu terkoyak.

"Ayshe ..."

Norman memegang kepalanya dan terengah. Kilasan itu pendek-pendek, tetapi berputar berulang dengan deras dalam ingatan Norman, seperti baru saja terjadi kemarin. Ia tidak kuasa menekannya lagi. Air matanya merebak mengingat semua kenangan memilukan itu.

_Salahku. Ini semua salahku._

Salahnyalah karena Norman tidak bisa menyelamatkan Ayshe. Salahnya karena ia tidak memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk melindunginya, karena ia jatuh terduduk dengan sekujur tubuh gemetar sementara sahabatnya ...

Dan pemahaman baru pun menyusup melalui sanubari yang paling kelabu. Norman tidak akan membuat teman-temannya mati untuk yang kedua kali. Karena itulah ... _karena itulah—_

—_aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi!_

Norman menjejakkan kaki amat kuat. _Tinggal satu putaran lagi_, engahnya. Namun, lagi-lagi Norman tersandung. Senternya luput dari genggaman akibat tangannya yang terlampau gemetaran. Ia tidak bisa lagi menyorotkan senter untuk mencegah serangan. Sang demon berhasil mencakar punggung Norman ketika ia berbalik melarikan diri.

Jeritan memekakkan telinga terdengar. Punggung Norman bagai terbakar. Rasanya teramat perih, seakan-akan dagingnya ikut meretih. Entitas apapun yang ada di hadapannya adalah musuh yang harus ia taklukkan. Norman merogoh pistol suar dari kantong celananya dan menembakkannya tiga kali ke wajah sang demon. Monster itu memalingkan wajah. Akhirnya ia menemukan celah tipis untuk bisa lolos.

Norman kemudian tertatih berdiri. Kakinya yang pincang menyulitkannya berlari. Ia merasa darah mengalir di punggungnya, merambati lekukan tulang, sebelum berakhir menetes pada jejak yang ia tinggalkan. Warna darah yang pekat, bau amis, dan aroma air liur demon membuat Norman merasa mual. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat agar tidak muntah.

Tali sudah sempurna menjadi perangkap. Tinggal menjebak demon agar sempurna persis berada di tengah-tengah. Norman, dengan punggung yang sangat perih dan jalan yang terseok-seok, berhasil memaksa sang demon masuk perangkapnya.

Akan tetapi, sebelum Norman sempat menarik tali untuk melilit leher dan tubuh demon, karena sekali lagi Norman mengingat kilasan masa lalu di mana Ayshe tewas diserang, monster terkutuk itu kembali berhasil mencakar Norman.

Kali ini pahanya yang terkena cakaran. Norman meraung kesakitan sambil tetap menarik tali agar terikat kuat. Kacamata malamnya terlepas. Ia menjerit dan menembakkan pistol suar berkali-kali kepada demon. Tetapi, tanpa bantuan kacamata, tembakannya menjadi tidak tentu arah sebab ia tidak bisa melihat posisi wajah demon dengan jelas. Norman terus menembak sembari berlari menjauh agar ia tidak ikut masuk perangkap yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Namun, peluru pistol suar telah habis.

Putus asa, Norman membuang pistol tersebut. Ia tidak bisa melihat ke belakang ketika perangkap tali buatannya berhasil membekuk tubuh raksasa demon. Ia tidak bisa merayakan keberhasilan rencananya dengan sorak-sorai. Punggungnya semakin berkedut perih, seakan ribuan pecahan kaca ditusukkan di sana.

Norman melepas jaket yang sudah cukup terkoyak akibat cakaran dan tergores batuan saat jatuh. Kakinya gemetar hebat ketika ia berusaha membebat pahanya dengan jaket tadi, usaha mencegah darah mengalir. Kakinya seolah tidak sanggup lagi dibuat berjalan.

Di tengah kepanikan dan penyesalan, Norman meneteskan air mata berkali-kali. "Ayshe, maafkan aku ..., maafkan aku …," bisiknya tanpa henti.

Samar-samar, Norman mendengar namanya dipanggil berulang. Akan tetapi, dunia di matanya berputar seperti gasing. Denyutan pada kepala serta rasa sakit di punggungnya membuatnya takluk tak berdaya. Ia akhirnya ambruk dan kehilangan kesadaran.[]


	10. Bab 9

The Promised Neverland © Kaiu Shirai. Ilustrasi © Posuka Demizu. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan finansial apapun dari karya transformatif ini

**The Death of The Fireflies © aria-cheros (arianadez dan psycheros)**

**[Bab 9]**

**.**

**.**

Malam yang panjang belum juga berakhir. Sebagaimana malam di mana kegelapan memberikan banyak ancaman, hingga sekarang pun James masih menyimpan beberapa ketakutan. Ini bukan takut akan bahaya, tetapi takut akan kehilangan.

Sembari berlari ke arah Norman, James mengingat berbagai peristiwa menyedihkan yang pernah ia alami.

Terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya, masa kecil James penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Ia memiliki orangtua yang sangat menyayanginya, juga seorang adik laki-laki yang menggemaskan. Namanya Peter. Sehari-hari, mereka berempat hidup damai. James dan adiknya, yang sering dipandang sebagai saudara cerdas, mendapatkan banyak teman di sekolah.

Namun, ketika James menginjak usia sembilan belas tahun, keadaan mulai berubah. Ia dan Peter diberitahu sang ayah tentang sejarah keluarga Ratri yang menjadi penjaga gerbang, demon yang berkeliaran di luar sana, juga kenyataan mengerikan yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di dunia. Tugas turun-temurun yang terkutuk itu pada akhirnya menjadi topik yang tidak terelakkan.

James tidak terlalu kaget. Sebelumnya ia sudah mencurigai pekerjaan ayahnya yang begitu misterius. Rupanya, sang ayah memang sengaja memberitahu saat mental mereka sudah siap. Akan tetapi, adiknya begitu terguncang. James merasa Peter masih polos dan selalu memercayai kebohongan yang diciptakan ayah mereka.

Sebab itulah James membuat sebuah keputusan. Sebagai anak pertama, ialah yang akan meneruskan pekerjaan ayahnya. Sementara itu, biarkan saja Peter hidup seperti manusia biasa pada umumnya. James tidak akan rela jika adiknya sampai harus berhadapan dengan pekerjaan yang mempertaruhkan hidup-mati hampir setiap hari.

Sang ayah setuju, tetapi Peter menolak. Sang adik bersikeras untuk ikut menjadi pemburu demon, bersama-sama dengan James.

Hingga orangtua mereka meninggal saat melakukan perburuan (ibu mereka juga ikut serta), James tetap pada pendiriannya. Ia melarang Peter menjadi pemburu. Tetapi sungguh, adiknya begitu kepala batu.

Pada masa-masa ini, begitu banyak pertengkaran dan perselisihan yang terjadi. Ia menyebut larangannya sebagai alasan kasih sayang, sementara adiknya menganggap itu sebagai tindakan pecundang. James tidak tahu pasti apa sebenarnya yang mereka ributkan (sebab seringkali pertengkaran mereka merembet ke luar kendali), tetapi hubungannya dengan Peter menjadi renggang.

Akhirnya, sebelum keadaan semakin memanas, dengan berat hati, James mengizinkan adiknya menjadi pemburu demon.

Harus James akui, ketika melakukan perburuan bersama Peter, ia merasa tenang karena dapat mengawasi adiknya setiap saat. Mereka berdua juga terbukti cepat menyelesaikan banyak misi. Dengan seringnya mereka berkomunikasi, hubungannya dengan Peter kembali menjadi harmonis.

Menjaga wilayah perumahan penduduk dari ancaman demon bukanlah pekerjaan yang buruk. Malah, jika dilihat dari sudut pandang yang berbeda, James merasa pekerjaan tersebut sangatlah mulia. Dan bukan hanya berburu demon, pekerjaan itu juga termasuk; menutupi jejak demon seandainya ada penduduk yang sempat melihat, bernegosiasi dengan beberapa orang untuk dijadikan mitra kerja berburu, serta mengurus perusahaan sebagai bisnis keluarga, yang nantinya, setengah persen dari laba perusahaan dapat dijadikan biaya operasional berburu.

James berusaha menipu diri sendiri bahwa ini adalah pekerjaan mulia, tapi sesungguhnya ia sangat membenci tugas ini.

Sampai suatu hari, ketika keduanya menjalani misi di tengah hujan deras, mereka berpencar untuk mempercepat perburuan. Mereka biasa melakukan pembagian tugas semacam ini jika hari sudah hampir pagi.

Sayangnya, di tempat di mana mereka berjanji untuk berkumpul, Peter belum juga datang. Bahkan sampai fajar tiba, adiknya tidak menampakkan diri. James yang cemas segera mencari ke dalam hutan.

Dan di sanalah James melihat sebuah tragedi yang niscaya tidak akan sanggup ia lupakan. Ia menemukan Peter, adiknya, terbujur kaku di pinggiran sungai, dengan dada yang terkoyak cakaran. James merasa tubuhnya roboh ke tanah. Ia sungguh tidak berdaya. Peristiwa yang paling ditakutinya, akhirnya menjadi kenyataan.

Seperti singa yang terluka, James berubah menjadi pribadi yang pendiam dan pemarah. Selama beberapa hari, ia mengurung diri di dalam mansion dan menangis seperti orang gila. Baru setelah ia melihat Peter dalam mimpinya dan mendapatkan pencerahan, ia pun bangkit.

James kemudian merekrut beberapa orang untuk dijadikan pengawal dan rekan berburu. Dan detik itulah James tersadar. _Suatu saat nanti, bisa saja aku akan kehilangan mereka juga_, pikirnya merana. Tetapi, inilah risiko yang harus dihadapinya. Maka, menemukan rekan yang gugur saat menjalankan misi bukan lagi kepedihan yang harus James tangisi berlarut-larut.

Kehidupan ini memang kejam. Sudah dari asalnya begitu. Namun, akankah kekejaman ini berlangsung selamanya?

James kira, dengan pekerjaannya, ia tidak akan pernah berani menikah. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan perempuan mana yang mau menikahinya jika keadannya seperti ini. Tetapi setelah mempertimbangkan banyak hal dan dirinya yang juga sangat kesepian, akhirnya ia pun menikah. Dengan berkeluarga, ia semakin mengerti, bahwa di balik keberadaan demon, ada kehidupan manusia yang harus ia jaga.

Namun, kehilangan harus James rasakan sekali lagi. Istrinya meninggal tidak lama setelah melahirkan putra pertama mereka.

Seandainya James membiarkan dirinya larut dalam depresi karena rasa kehilangan, tentulah dirinya yang sekarang sudah tidak ada. Rasa kehilangan yang bertubi-tubi itulah yang kini membuatnya tumbuh menjadi sosok seperti sekarang.

James tidak ingin Norman menjalani hidup semacam itu. Ia berusaha melindungi Norman dari kerasnya dunia pemburu. James bahkan membiarkan Norman melupakan Ayshe karena tidak ingin Norman trauma.

Meskipun, tentu saja, kutukan itu tetap mengikuti Norman.

James tidak dapat membayangkan seandainya sampai terjadi sesuatu kepada Norman. Sambil terus berlari, ia berdoa agar putranya sanggup bertahan.

.

.

.

Ray dan Emma mendengar auman keras demon dan mengikutinya, sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan makhluk besar nan buas itu terjerat dalam jebakan tali.

Itulah kali pertama Ray melihat wujud demon dengan sangat jelas. Berdiri di tempat, ia membeku ketakutan. Apalagi ketika demon tersebut mulai bergerak liar saat berusaha membebaskan diri dari jebakan. Aumannya begitu kencang seolah-olah dunia tertelan oleh suaranya.

"Norman!"

Mendengar teriakan Emma barusan, Ray tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya.

Ray melihat ke arah Emma menyorotkan senter. Terpisah oleh demon, ia juga melihat Norman di seberang mereka. Keadaan anak laki-laki itu tampak kacau. Dan yang terburuk, Ray merasa melihat darah di baju Norman.

Mereka berdua berusaha memanggil Norman, tetapi Norman tampaknya tidak mendengar suara mereka. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja Norman ambruk.

Emma memekik. Ia dan Ray bersitatap, lantas berlari kencang mengitari jebakan untuk mancapai Norman.

Sembari berlari, Ray mengamati dengan penuh kekaguman hasil kerja keras Norman, bahwa tali-tali yang dipasangnya begitu rumit hingga menyerupai jaring laba-laba. Tetapi pada saat yang bersamaan ia menyadari sesuatu yang mencemaskan.

Tali itu tentunya hanya tali biasa yang tidak akan bertahan lama menahan amukan demon. Ray mulai mendengar suara derak-derak tali yang hampir putus menahan beban, bahkan melihat tali-tali tambang itu mulai meregang longgar. Mereka tidak punya banyak waktu.

"Norman!"

Ray dan Emma menjeritkan nama itu bersamaan. Mereka segera memeriksa keadaan Norman. Betapa terkejutnya keduanya saat melihat bagaimana parahnya luka tersebut. Darah mengucur di mana-mana, terutama di bagian bahu dan paha. Darah tersebut membuat pakaian Norman penuh oleh warna merah di samping lumpur yang mengotori tubuhnya.

Pemandangan yang mengerikan.

Perut Ray terasa mual. Dengan tangan gemeter, hati-hati ia mengguncang tubuh Norman.

"Norman, bangunlah. Norman, bangunlah ..."

Akan tetapi, usaha Ray berbuah sia-sia. Norman tidak kunjung membuka mata. Wajah anak itu sepucat mayat dan napasnya sudah sangat lemah.

Ray melirik Emma, yang berjongkok di samping Norman dengan raut kekalutan yang tidak mampu disembunyikan. Anak perempuan itu membiarkan air matanya menderas. Bibirnya bergetar, membuncahkan isakan yang memilukan.

"Ray ... bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ka-kalau—"

Bahkan menanyakan hal tersebut terkesan sungguh menyiksa.

Ray menggigit bibir, kemudian ia segera mengambil tindakan. Ia merobek hampir setengah dari pakaiannya, lalu membebat luka-luka Norman sebisanya. Masih teraduk oleh rasa cemas dan takut, ia berusaha berkonsentrasi menyelesaikan tugas tersebut, mencoba meniru Mama dan Papa-nya yang pernah membebat kaki Ray yang terkilir setelah ia jatuh dari pohon.

_Ah, seandainya mereka ada di sini sekarang ... mereka pasti akan lebih cekatan mengatasi masalah ini._

Meskipun tidak cengeng, mau tidak mau air mata Ray mulai menetes. Demi apapun, ia sangat takut jika Norman sampai mati.

_Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi!_

Dengan mantra tersebut, tangan Ray bergerak lebih stabil. Ia menyelesaikan bebatan terakhir dan mengusap pipinya.

Tidak terlalu jauh di belakang mereka, sang demon meraung semakin keras. Suaranya mengguncangkan tanah.

Emma dan Ray terlonjak. Sekujur tubuh mereka gemetaran. Beberapa tali mulai melecut putus.

Sebentar lagi si demon akan lepas dan memangsa mereka lagi. Dengan banyaknya darah Norman, bahkan demon yang penciumannya buruk pun akan bisa melacak mereka dengan cepat.

Emma menatap si demon dengan nanar. Ray tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya. Anak perempuan itu pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang gila.

"Ray, bawalah Norman pergi ke tempat yang aman. Biarkan aku yang mengatasi makhluk itu sebelum dia benar-benar lolos dari jebakan."

"Apa rencanamu?"

Emma tersenyum samar. "Improvisasi. Aku akan menggunakan ide gilamu yang sebelumnya. Tapi di sini aku akan memotong lidahnya agar makhluk itu tidak bisa membaui kita lagi."

Tentu saja Ray tidak setuju. "Kau gila, Em! Kau tidak punya senjata apapun, kan?"

"Tenang saja, aku akan memakai ini." Emma mengangkat pisau lipat, matanya berkilau berani. "Aku menemukannya di samping Norman tadi."

"Kalau rencanamu memang begitu, biar aku saja yang melakukannya. Kau yang seharusnya membawa Norman dan kabur dari sini."

"Aku tidak bermaksud sok atau apa, tapi saat ini keadaanku lebih baik daripada keadaanmu. Gerakanku lebih lincah dan cepat." Emma menyeringai. "Selain itu, jangan lupa kalau kau selalu kalah saat lomba lari atau lomba memanjat pohon denganku."

Ray terbeliak, lantas berdecak. "Astaga. Kau ini, Em."

Kalau saja keadaan mereka tidak setegang ini, Ray pasti akan menimpuk kepala Emma.

Di belakang, demon mengaum lagi. Ikatan-ikatannya semakin banyak yang terlepas.

Waktu mereka tidak banyak lagi.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan baik-baik saja, Ray," ucap Emma penuh keyakinan. Sekalipun air matanya menetes, ia tetap tersenyum tegar. "Aku selalu punya rencana, Ray. Aku akan memanjat pohon dan meloncat ke atas kepala makhluk itu. Aku pasti bisa. Kau juga pasti bisa, Ray. Kita pasti bisa selamat dan membawa Norman pulang!"

Dalam hati Ray ingin sekali mengumpat, tetapi mereka benar-benar tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Ia pun akhirnya menurut.

Hanya sebentar, Ray memeluk Emma, lalu ia menggendong Norman di punggungnya. Mereka pun berpisah jalan; ia yang berlari menyelamatkan diri, sementara Emma bersiaga menyerang demon.

.

.

.

Bagai tupai, Emma mulai memanjat pohon. Sambil menggigit senter, ia berpegangan pada dahan yang persis berada di atas demon.

Saat ini, si demon benar-benar hampir terlepas, tinggal leher dan kedua lengannya saja yang terikat, bahkan ikatan di lengannya pun sudah mengendur.

Emma menatap cemas ke arah Ray dan Norman. Dari jarak pandangnya, ia hanya bisa melihat senter Ray yang bergoyang-goyang, tetapi ia tahu Ray sedang berlari pelan-pelan. Mungkin ia melakukannya sebab agak berat saat menggendong Norman dan berhati-hati karena tubuh Norman terluka.

Pohon tempat tali yang mengikat lengan si demon berkeretak, hampir patah. Emma memeluk dahan pohon erat-erat, berusaha tidak membayangkan kalau-kalau ranting gemuk dari pohon tersebut patah, lalu patahannya menjatuhinya saat ia sedang "menunggangi" si demon.

Setelah melalui detik-detik penuh pertimbangan, Emma melemparkan buntelan berupa tas ranselnya yang terbungkus baju Norman yang berdarah-darah, agar si demon terdistraksi oleh suara benda jatuh dan aroma darah. Sesuai dugaan, makhluk itu segera menunduk mencari-cari buntelan tersebut.

Emma meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia pasti bisa melakukan itu demi Norman dan Ray.

Demi apapun, mereka bertiga telah melalui banyak hal bersama-sama. Mereka tertawa untuk kebahagiaan yang sederhana. Mereka pernah menangis karena merasa kehilangan. Mereka sering bermain hingga lupa waktu. Mereka saling berbagi satu sama lain. Sejak awal bertemu, bahkan hingga sekarang, di tengah mara bahaya yang mendesak maut, mereka masih terus bersama.

Memejamkan mata, Emma menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Demi Norman dan Ray," bisiknya tanpa suara.

Jika ia tidak selamat malam ini, setidaknya kedua temannya bisa pulang dengan selamat.

Emma meloncat turun ke leher demon.

Terkejut oleh beban mendadak di lehernya, sang demon mengaum dan mulai mengamuk. Ia mengayun-ayunkan kepala ke sana ke mari, berusaha melepas sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Sedangkan Emma yang berada di atas si demon, berpegangan erat pada tali di leher makhluk itu. Ia oleng beberapa kali dan hampir jatuh, tetapi tekadnya kian membara. Ia berjanji tidak akan menyerah.

Susah payah, Emma menusuk bagian-bagian wajah si demon yang bisa dicapainya (meskipun ia tidak bisa mencapai bagian lidah karena gigi si demon terlalu runcing dan rapat). Dalam satu tusukan tajam di antara belasan tusukan, ia berhasil mencolok mata demon.

Makhluk itu pun meraung keras. Ia berhasil melepaskan diri seratus persen dari jebakan. Tubuhnya yang tinggi besar mengayun kencang, memberontak hebat, hingga akhirnya membuat Emma terlempar dan tercebur ke sungai.

Emma mencoba naik ke permukaan, napasnya memburu, geletar dingin mencubiti kulitnya. Ia terbeliak ngeri saat menyaksikan si demon yang tengah berlari ke arah Ray dan Norman.

Emma menjeritkan nama Ray.

.

.

.

Ray agak kesulitan ketika menggendong Norman. Ia berusaha berlari dengan tempo pelan. Kakinya terasa berat dan punggungnya pegal-pegal. Selain karena kelelahan, setiap kali ia bergerak, Norman merintih. Ray tidak tega jika harus bergerak lebih cepat.

"Raaaay! Awaaaas!"

Begitu Ray mendengar jeritan tersebut, ia cepat-cepat menengok ke belakang. Kengerian mencengkeram dadanya kuat-kuat. Ia melihat demon sudah melesat ke arahnya dengan mulut terbuka.

Tidak ada waktu untuk berlari. Ray terjatuh saking lemasnya. Ia membeku ketakutan sambil memeluk Norman. Namun, pada saat si demon hendak mengunyah mereka, sesuatu menembus kepala demon dari samping.

Darah segar muncrat.

Ray tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia menyaksikan si demon masih hidup, tetapi kepalanya berdarah-darah. Makhluk itu mengaum marah, lalu mengubah rute larinya.

Mengikuti ke arah si demon yang pergi, Ray mendongak. Ia mendapati tiga sosok yang dikenalinya; Barbara, Cislo, dan Vincent—tengah berada di atas pohon dengan waspada. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa senapan besar. Dan tepat ketika demon sudah memasuki area target, mereka menembak kepalanya bersamaan hingga kepala tersebut hancur berkeping-keping.

Tubuh demon jatuh dengan bunyi debam keras.

Lalu mati.

Ray menatapnya nanar, masih terlalu syok untuk memproses segalanya. Entah pada detik ke berapa, saat pikirannya bergelut berbagi antara imaji dan realita, ia merasakan seseorang berjalan di belakangnya.

Ray pun menoleh. Ia terperanjat mendapati James yang menatapnya dingin. Tanpa berkata-kata, lelaki itu mengambil Norman dari pelukan Ray, kemudian membaringkannya di tanah.

Dengan penerangan senter, James mulai memberi Norman pertolongan pertama. Tidak sekalipun beliau mengajak Ray bicara, seolah dirinya tidak memasuki penglihatan James. Sementara itu, Ray hanya mampu mengamati gerakan James yang mengobati Norman tanpa suara.

"Ray!"

Ray segera berbalik. Emma datang dalam gendongan Zazie. Pasti Zazie-lah yang sudah menarik Emma keluar dari sungai.

Di balik punggung Zazie, samar-samar Ray juga melihat Barbara, Cislo, dan Vincent, sedang menggeret tubuh masif demon. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana mereka akan menyembunyikan bangkai sebesar itu dan ia tidak ingin mengetahuinya.

Begitu jarak mereka sudah dekat, Zazie menurunkan Emma. Anak perempuan itu segera memeluk Ray erat-erat.

"Bagaimana dengan Norman?"

Tanpa Ray menjawab, kepala Emma berputar. Ia terkejut melihat Norman yang terbaring lemas. Di samping anak laki-laki itu, sudah ada ayahnya yang mengobatinya dengan wajah sedingin es.

Seperti Ray, Emma segera mengatupkan bibir.

Zazie bergerak mengobati luka-luka Emma dan Ray, yang sebagian besar hanya memar dan baret, tidak akan menimbulkan kecurigaan saat mereka pulang nanti. Barangkali orangtua mereka akan mengira mereka habis jatuh dari pohon.

Sepanjang pengobatan, Ray dan Emma terus terdiam. Suara jangkrik di malam musim panas terdengar berdengung, mengisi kubangan keheningan yang terasa mencekik. Kunang-kunang beterbangan di sekeliling mereka seperti butir-butir cahaya hijau.

Ray merasa ini sungguh malam yang aneh.

.

.

.

Rombongan itu tiba di mansion dengan terpisah. Ray, Emma, Zazie, serta Vincent; sampai terlebih dahulu, sedangkan sisanya kembali lebih lambat.

Setelah Zazie memberi Ray dan Emma pakaian ganti, barulah Vincent mengantar mereka pulang.

Sepanjang perjalanan, keduanya terdiam, menolak berpandangan, memilih menatap pepohonan yang berlalu dalam kegelapan. Tadi, mereka langsung digiring masuk mobil tanpa sempat berkata selamat tinggal kepada Norman (meskipun, tentu saja Norman masih tertidur dalam pelukan ayahnya).

Emma diantar lebih dahulu. Vincent bercakap-cakap sebentar dengan Dina, tunangan abang Emma sekaligus figur ibu Emma. Vincent memberikan alasan bohong tentang luka-luka Emma sekaligus minta maaf karena Emma pulang malam.

Emma berdiri di ambang pintu rumahnya, saling bertatapan dengan Ray yang masih di dalam mobil.

Saat mobil melaju, Ray berbisik, "Sampai jumpa, Emma."

"Sampai jumpa, Ray."

Mendengar jawaban Emma yang lesu, mendadak saja Ray khawatir. Rasanya seakan-akan ia tidak akan bertemu Emma lagi.

Perjalanan ke rumah sendiri semakin membuat Ray cemas. Saat mereka sudah sampai, Vincent memberikan cerita yang sama kepada Mama-nya. Isabella berterima kasih kepada Vincent karena sudah mengantar putranya pulang. Ray terpaksa mengucapkan terima kasih setelah Mama-nya memarahinya.

Ray mengawasi mobil Vincent yang menjauh dan menghilang dalam gelap bukit. Isabella kembali mengomelinya panjang-lebar karena sudah merepotkan keluarga orang, tetapi ia tidak begitu mendengarkan.

Ray menyadari bahwa bukan Emma yang tidak akan pernah ditemuinya lagi, melainkan Norman.

Mungkin, kisah pertemanan mereka benar-benar berhenti sampai di sini, seperti halnya kunang-kunang yang menghilang saat liburan musim panas yang hampir selesai.[]


	11. Bab 10

The Promised Neverland © Kaiu Shirai. Ilustrasi © Posuka Demizu. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan finansial apapun dari karya transformatif ini

**The Death of The Fireflies © aria-cheros (arianadez dan psycheros)**

**[Bab 10]**

**.**

**.**

Sekali lagi, Norman mengerjap, tetapi pemandangan di sekelilingnya tidak kunjung berubah.

Awan putih mengapung di mana-mana. Di depan, pohon besar tampak tumbuh terbalik, dengan akar di udara dan dahannya yang menjuntai seperti tanaman merambat. Daunnya hijau segar dan berukuran lebar. Dari ranting-rantingnya yang mudah dijangkau tangan, terdapat buah-buahan yang ranum dan nikmat, siap untuk dipetik.

Sementara di belakang, bunga berwarna-warni meneduhkan mata, sebagian ditanam pada pot-pot kecil yang diletakkan dalam rak tinggi berhias lonceng perak, sebagian lagi dibiarkan tumbuh liar. Bunyi gemericik terdengar seumpama alunan musik yang menenangkan. Air jernih mengalir melewati bebatuan kecil, menuju kolam mungil dengan ikan yang menari lincah di dalamnya.

Norman mendongak. Jauh tinggi di atas sana, bintang-bintang bersinar cemerlang dengan patuh

Segalanya terlihat indah sekali.

_Apakah ini yang dinamakan surga?_

Norman tidak tahu. Ia hanya merasa ... bahagia. Tidak ada lagi rasa sakit yang membakar punggungnya. Tidak ada lagi ketakutan yang menenggelamkannya ke dalam jurang keputusasaan. Kakinya juga sehat. Menundukkan kepala, ia lalu melihat pakaiannya sendiri yang sudah bersih dari lumpur. Tubuhnya juga sangat wangi.

Rasanya damai.

Rasanya hangat.

Dan Norman ingin selamanya berada di sini.

Saat sedang memikirkan kekaguman tersebut, dari balik awan-awan tadi, sekonyong-konyong terdengar derit pintu yang terbuka. Norman menoleh, menyaksikan punggung seorang gadis kecil yang sangat dikenalinya. Bando, gaun putih, dan sandal matahari—semua informasi ini segera membentuk satu sosok di kepalanya.

Norman membelalak tak percaya. "Ayshe?"

Setelah menutup pintu, gadis kecil itu memegangi tepian gaunnya dan mulai menuruni tangga dengan langkah tak sabar. Senyumnya merekah sempurna. Bahkan saat dibawa berlari, senyum itu tidaklah hilang.

"Halo, Norman. Lama tidak berjumpa."

Jantung Norman berdebar. "Ayshe ... kau ini Ayshe, kan?"

Si gadis kecil mengangguk bersemangat. "Akhirnya, kita bisa bertemu lagi, ya."

Ketika awan-awan mulai bergeser, pintu di mana Ayshe keluar terlihat semakin jelas. Maka tampaklah sebuah bangunan menjulang yang sangat megah. Kubahnya berwarna emas, dengan untaian mutiara menghiasi di setiap lengkungannya. Dindingnya seperti terbuat dari ribuan pecahan permata yang disatukan.

"Itu—" terkesiap, Norman menunjuk bangunan tersebut, "—itu apa?"

"Itu mahligai. Menakjubkan, bukan?"

"Kau tinggal di sana?"

Ayshe mengangguk lagi.

Tatapan Norman masih terpaku pada mahligai. "Itu tempat yang luar biasa," gumamnya lirih.

"Itu tempat untuk beristirahat."

"Jadi ... apakah aku sudah mati?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kemungkinan besar kau masih hidup. Hanya saja kau sedang tertidur saat ini."

"Berarti ini mimpi," Norman menyimpulkan.

"Bisa jadi."

Norman memperhatikan Ayshe lebih teliti. Gadis itu terlihat baik-baik saja. Tubuhnya tidak terluka sedikit pun. Begitu pula dengan wajahnya, putih dan bersih. Di mata Norman, Ayshe yang sedang tersenyum adalah pemandangan yang lebih mengesankan daripada bintang-bintang tadi.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Norman? Apa sekarang kau baik-baik saja?"

Diam sebentar. "Aku ... baik-baik saja," balas Norman, agak terlambat.

"Kau berbohong, Norman," Ayshe menuduh. "Kita sudah lama berteman, tapi kenapa kau malah membohongi temanmu sendiri?"

Seketika, Norman terbungkam.

"Katakan dengan jujur, apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Norman menggigit bibir, kemudian menjawab dengan suara berat, "Tidak. Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Sejak kau meninggalkanku, aku tidak baik-baik saja. Hatiku sangat sakit."

"Seharusnya kau melupakanku," Ayshe mendesah. "Aku hanyalah masa lalumu."

"Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakanmu? Kau adalah temanku. Dan sampai kapanpun, kita tetap berteman, kan?"

"Kau benar, tapi seharusnya kau tidak perlu bersedih terlalu lama."

"Ayshe ...," Norman menunduk, dadanya penuh oleh rasa sesak. "Maafkan aku."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa menolongmu pada waktu itu. Seharusnya ... seharusnya aku bisa menyelamatkanmu. Tapi aku hanya berdiri ketakutan. Aku seperti pengecut."

"Itu bukan salahmu, Norman. Wajar saja kalau kau takut. Pada waktu itu, aku sendiri juga ketakutan setengah mati."

Norman menatap Ayshe sungguh-sungguh, seakan hal itu dapat mengusir keraguannya. "Bolehkah aku ikut denganmu?"

"Apa kau ini bodoh? Kau tidak boleh bersikap egois dengan memutuskan seperti itu."

"Aku—"

"Perjalananmu masih panjang. Banyak orang yang menyayangimu dan sedang menunggumu di dunia."

"Itu tidak benar. Aku tidak memiliki siapapun lagi sekarang. Aku—" suara Norman tercekat,"—aku sudah mengecewakan ayahku, Ray, dan Emma."

"Norman."

Norman tidak menggubris.

"Dan aku juga sudah mengecewakanmu." Air mata mulai merebak. "Aku sudah mengecewakan semuanya."

"Itu tidak benar." Ayshe maju satu langkah. "Satu kali pun kau tidak pernah mengecewakanku, atau ayahmu, atau pun teman-teman barumu. Kau anak yang sangat baik, Norman."

"Itu lebih tidak benar. Mereka pasti membenciku sekarang." Kedua tangan Norman terkepal kuat seiring aliran emosi menguasai tubuhnya. "Aku ingin tinggal di sini. Bersamamu."

Ayshe maju dua langkah lagi. Kini jaraknya sangat dekat dengan posisi Norman berdiri.

"Jangan pernah berhenti di sini, Norman. Teruslah hidup. Hanya itulah hal terakhir yang kuinginkan darimu."

"Tapi jika aku terus hidup, aku hanya akan terus kehilangan dirimu. Hidup di dunia yang penuh dengan kesepian, rasa sakit, ketidakpastian, terkurung seperti penjara karena ada bahaya di luar sana ... siapa juga yang mau? Kumohon, aku ingin bermain lagi bersamamu, Ayshe."

Ayshe belum membalas, hanya memandang Norman dengan senyum sederhana. Perlahan, ia meraih telapak tangan kanan Norman dan menggenggamnya di dadanya. Tindakan Ayshe ini membuat Norman membeku.

"Kau tahu kunang-kunang, Norman? Kunang-kunang yang sering kita pandangi dulu? Begitulah dengan kehidupan. Hidup itu seperti kunang-kunang. Saat jalan yang ada di depan kita benderang, kita bisa melihat dengan benar. Tetapi bagaimana jika jalan itu penuh dengan kegelapan? Maka kita harus memiliki solusi lain. Kita harus menyalakan cahaya dari dalam diri kita sendiri. Kita harus memiliki mimpi dan percaya bahwa harapan akan selalu ada.

"Jangan melarikan diri. Sesulit apapun masalah yang kita dapatkan, kita harus menghadapinya. Kehidupan memang keras, tapi tidak lantas membuat kita pantas menyerah. Seandainya kunang-kunang mati, lalu apa yang akan terjadi? Seandainya kita putus asa, seandainya mimpi dan harapan kita padam, bagaimana kita akan berani menghadapi kehidupan?"

Genggaman Ayshe pada tangan Norman semakin erat. Sedangkan Norman sendiri hanya dapat mematung. Benar-benar mematung.

"Kehidupan mungkin penuh dengan misteri, tapi juga sangat berharga. Mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bernapas, mempunyai orangtua, teman-teman, berpetualang—semuanya adalah anugerah terbesar, Norman. Bahkan jika kita tidak mendapat perhatian dari siapapun, hanya hidup sebatang kara dan menjalajahi dunia yang penuh dengan tantangan dan pesona, kita harus tetap bersyukur. Kelahiran dan kematian selalu terjadi. Kesedihan dan kebahagiaan datang silih berganti. Demikianlah kehidupan akan binasa dan kemudian bersemi.

"Tidakkah kau melihat pelangi yang berwarna-warni setelah hujan turun? Tidakkah kau melihat hujan yang tercurah dari awan yang mendung? Tidakkah kau melihat bintang-bintang yang gemerlapan saat malam hari? Seringkali kita hanya melihat ke bawah dan sibuk dengan masalah kita sendiri, sampai-sampai kita lupa untuk melihat ke atas, tempat di mana jawaban atas semua masalah itu berada.

"Bukankah kau ingin menjadi seperti ayahmu, Norman? Kau ingin tumbuh dewasa dan pintar, karena itulah kau terus belajar setiap hari. Kau ingin masa depanmu menjadi cerah. Kau ingin keluar dari kesepian, karena itulah kau berteman. Kalau kau berhenti sampai di sini, akan jadi bagaimana dirimu nanti? Bagaimana mimpi-mimpimu bisa tercapai? Ada satu alasan bagimu untuk menyerah, tetapi masih ada seribu alasan bagimu untuk terus melangkah."

Ayshe melepaskan genggamannya tepat saat embusan angin mengombakkan anak-anak rambut.

"Setelah ini, kita akan segera berpisah."

Norman menggeleng kuat. "Tidak. Aku ingin ikut denganmu."

"Berjanjilah kau akan terus hidup."

"Ayshe!"

Norman mencoba meraih jemari gadis kecil itu, tetapi yang ia dapatkan adalah udara kosong. Citra Ayshe berangsur-angsur memudar dari pandangannya.

"Selama kau terus bersinar, selama kau masih memiliki mimpi dan harapan, maka selama itulah kau harus terus berjuang untuk tetap hidup." Sembari tersenyum, Ayshe melambaikan tangan. "Selamat tinggal, Norman."

Kemudian, hampa.

Barangkali mereka telah keluar dari dunia peri dan kini terjebak di lubang kelinci. Ayshe benar-benar telah pergi, tetapi Norman masih ada di sini.

Entah mengapa, Norman tidak menangis. Dadanya tidak lagi sesak atau merasa kehilangan. Barangkali pula ia baru saja belajar mengenai arti 'merelakan'. Meskipun Norman tidak akan bertemu dengan Ayshe lagi, tetapi dalam hati ia berjanji akan selalu mengingat Ayshe sebagai salah satu teman terbaiknya.

Tidak ada jejak air mata.

Tidak ada kesedihan yang berlama-lama memenjara.

Ketika bayangan Ayshe sempurna lenyap, meskipun agak terlambat, Norman menemukan dirinya balas melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum.

"Selamat tinggal, Ayshe."

.

.

.

Malam yang panjang belum juga berakhir. Sebagaimana malam pada seminggu yang lalu, di mana James menemukan Norman terluka, hingga sekarang pun ia masih menyimpan beberapa ketakutan. Dikatakan 'beberapa', karena memang ada lebih dari satu ketakutan yang saat ini ia rasakan.

Beberapa ketakutan yang kecil adalah rasa takut akan umur yang saban hari kian berkurang. Beberapa ketakutan yang besar adalah rasa takut akan bahaya yang mengancam nyawa. Beberapa ketakutan yang lebih besar lagi adalah rasa takut akan kehilangan.

Sepanjang hidupnya, James sudah mengalami banyak kehilangan; orangtua, adik kandung, istri, juga rekan-rekannya—daftar sosok yang berharga akan terus bertambah.

Setiap kehilangan selalu memiliki aroma yang sama. Mula-mula itu berupa kesedihan, tetapi semakin lama berubah menjadi kekosongan, seolah suatu sudut di hatinya yang terdalam telah diambil alih iblis berwujud lubang permanen. Lubang itu selamanya akan menganga dan tidak dapat terisi oleh apapun. James bisa saja mengabaikan perasaan hampa semacam itu dan menjalani hari seperti sedia kala, tetapi ia tidak akan mungkin pernah dapat terbiasa.

Dan kini, duduk menunggu di samping putra tercintanya, sekali lagi James merasa ketakutan membayangi setiap napas yang dihirupnya. Rasa takut akan kehilangan.

James sangat mencemaskan Norman.

Setibanya di mansion, luka-luka Norman segera diobati. Di dalam kamar yang penuh dengan peralatan pengobatan canggih, ia dirawat dengan lebih intens. Semula James optimis bahwa Norman akan sembuh. Ia tahu putranya adalah anak yang kuat. Namun, lima hari berselang dan Norman belum juga sadar, James meragukan keoptimisannya.

Kondisi Norman sangat kritis. Menurut Vincent, selain terkena serangan demon, sepertinya Norman sangat terguncang hingga syok. Sudah lima hari Norman tidak sadarkan diri dan James tidak tahu kapan putranya akan terbangun. Ia terus berdoa dan memohon, tetapi sepertinya itu tidak ada gunanya.

Secara bertahap, James perlahan mengerti mengapa permohonannya tidak segera terkabul. Itu karena ia terlalu egois. Sungguh bodoh dirinya, berani-beraninya meramalkan takdir. Sombong sekali jika dengan peralatan canggih atau modern segalanya menjadi beres. James lupa jika kesembuhan tidak mungkin berada di tangan makhluk yang fana. Penantian panjang yang penuh dengan memori buruk mengenai masa lalunya ia yakini sebagai salah satu hukuman.

James meraih tangan putranya dan menggenggamnya. Tubuh Norman penuh dengan perban untuk menutupi luka dan memar. Yang paling parah adalah luka di bagian punggung. Luka itu menyebabkan Norman harus terbaring agak miring. Melihat berbagai selang yang terpasang di hidung dan dada putranya, James merasa seolah-olah jantungnya dapat berhenti kapan saja.

Beberapa kali, saat sedang menunggu Norman dan tak sengaja tertidur, James akan terbangun mendadak, sembari berpikiran buruk tentang mesin-mesin yang menyokong kehidupan putranya berhenti bekerja. Ia baru akan lega setelah mendengar mesin-mesin tersebut masih berbunyi dengan ritme konstan.

Dan selama lima hari itulah, James mendapat laporan jika Ray dan Emma berusaha mengunjungi mansion.

_Dasar anak-anak keras kepala_, pikir James. Padahal, ia sudah berkata kepada anak buahnya bahwa mereka tidak diperbolehkan masuk, tetapi mereka bersikeras datang setiap hari, memaksa untuk menjenguk Norman. James yang tidak menginginkan adanya masalah tambahan, menyuruh anak buahnya memperketat penjagaan di gerbang mansion.

Meskipun keadaan sudah sangat larut atau meskipun ia telah menyadari kesalahannya, James masih berharap keajaiban dapat tercipta. Ia berharap Norman akan segera sadar.

Terkadang, saat James tengah melalui hari yang penuh dengan kesedihan, ia dapat mengingat masa kanak-kanaknya dulu dengan benderang.

James masih ingat, menjelang tidur, ia dan Peter sering berfantasi tentang sesosok malaikat berjubah putih, bercahaya, yang tidak pernah tidur. Mereka berpendapat bahwa malaikat itu akan mengintip jiwa-jiwa yang terlelap dari balik jendela kamar, kemudian mencatat kebahagiaan yang akan diberikan kepada jiwa-jiwa tersebut keesokan harinya.

Demikianlah James menghabiskan kesunyiannya saat menunggu Norman dengan berimajinasi. Ia mengakui jika itu membuatnya seperti anak kecil. Oh, betapa ia begitu merindukan masa-masa itu, di mana pikirannya mengawang bebas, tak terikat dengan hukum atau aturan.

Besoknya, James tetap mengunjungi Norman. Ia mengupas apel dan meletakkannya di meja.

Besoknya lagi, James mengganti vas bunga. Kemarin, ia menyuruh Barbara pergi ke kota dan membeli bunga dengan aroma terbaik.

Besok-besoknya lagi, James jatuh tertidur dan bermimpi melihat malaikat berjubah putih yang memberinya sekeranjang biskuit dengan selai madu. Ia yakin sempat bersalaman dengan malaikat tersebut.

Sepertinya, malaikat bercahaya itu benar-benar ada. Sebab, pada hari kesembilan, pada suatu sore yang lembut, keajaiban yang sangat diharapkan James menjadi kenyataan.

.

.

.

Ketika Norman membuka mata, dunia terlihat pecah-pecah. Kepalanya terasa berat dan ia tidak dapat menggerakkan tangannya, seakan dirinya telah sekian lama terbelenggu. Posisi tubuhnya sedikit miring dan ada sesuatu—semacam benda empuk—yang mengganjal punggungnya.

_Mungkin aku sudah mati._

Itulah yang awalnya Norman pikirkan, tetapi ketika ia hendak menggeser tubuhnya untuk memperoleh posisi yang nyaman, rasa sakit segera menjalari kaki dan punggung, membuat matanya memejam sesaat demi menahan rasa sakit itu. Ia pun merintih tanpa sadar.

_Ah, ternyata aku belum mati._

Seorang pria paruh baya yang duduk di samping ranjang mendadak terbangun dari tidurnya. Norman segera mengenalinya sebagai James, ayahnya.

"Norman, kau sudah sadar? Kau bisa melihatku? Kau bisa mendengar suaraku?"

Melihat ayahnya yang diliputi kecemasan, detik ini juga Norman merasa ingin menangis. Ia hanya mampu membalas pertanyaan itu dengan anggukan lemah.

"Syukurlah," James mendesah. Senyum kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajahnya yang kelelahan. "Tidak apa-apa, Nak."

Begitu menyadari jika ia masih hidup, Norman ingin bangkit. Ia ingin membuktikan bahwa kepala, tangan, dan kaki, yang ada ditubuhnya benar-benar miliknya, benar-benar nyata dan bukan khayalan seperti dalam mimpinya. Berniat duduk, Norman hendak menjadikan siku tangannya sebagai tumpuan, tetapi ia gagal melakukannya. Bahunya sangat lemas.

"Jangan memaksakan diri kalau belum bisa. Hati-hati."

Norman menurut, kembali ke posisi semua, dibantu oleh James. Namun, beberapa detik setelahnya, karena gerakan kecil itu, ia kembali merintih. Punggungnya terasa perih.

"Sakit, Ayah. Sakit sekali."

James tampak tidak tega melihat Norman yang kesakitan. Dielusnya rambut putranya dengan sayang. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Norman."

Kali ini Norman tidak sanggup membalas apapun. Ia hanya meneteskan air matanya karena merasa lemah dan tidak berdaya.

"Istirahatlah lagi. Kau anak yang kuat. Kau pasti akan segera sembuh," ucap James.

Ruangan sunyi sesaat. Norman teringat dengan mimpinya.

"Ayah, aku tadi bertemu dengan Ayshe. Aku melihatnya memakai gaun putih dan ia tinggal di dalam istana."

James mendengarkan sembari tetap mengelus rambut Norman. "Lalu?"

"Aku bilang kalau aku ingin tinggal di istana itu bersamanya, aku ingin bermain bersamanya lagi, tapi Ayshe menolakku."

Norman kemudian teringat dengan petualangannya ke dalam hutan bersama Ray dan Emma. Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena telah melanggar larangan ayahnya.

"Ini semua salahku. Maafkan aku, Ayah. Aku ... aku sudah—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja sekarang. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

"Tapi Ayah—"

James menggenggam tangan Norman, kemudian mengecup kening putranya dengan lembut. "Tidurlah, Nak."

Lagi-lagi Norman hanya dapat meneteskan air matanya.

.

.

.

Dan tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dalam kisah ini selain menyaksikan sebuah petualangan yang harus terhenti. Bukan sebab lembar adegannya telah habis diperagakan, melainkan karena salah satu tokoh yang meminta mundur dari peran utama.

Seandainya kisah itu adalah dongeng, maka tidak akan menjadi masalah. Siapa pun dengan senang hati akan menulis dongeng lain sendiri, melanjutkanya dengan imajinasi menggelora yang ada di kepala. Tetapi ketika kisah tersebut dihadapkan dengan kenyataan, yang dapat dilakukan hanyalah menunduk, tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa.

Pergumulan itulah yang tengah dirasakan Ray dan Emma. Seperti biasa, pada sore hari di musim panas yang masih cerah, mereka berkumpul di bawah pohon berdahan rendah, di pinggiran lapangan, tempat biasanya mereka berdua bermain bersama. Pagi hingga siang mereka gunakan untuk membantu membersihkan rumah atau pergi ke kebun, sehingga waktu yang ideal untuk bermain tanpa gangguan adalah saat sore.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mendesak atau bagaimana, tapi apa kau sudah punya rencana lain, Ray?" Emma, yang sedang berbaring santai di antara rerumputan, memutuskan melempar tanya setelah sedari tadi hanya diam. "Rencana yang lebih masuk akal maksudku," tambahnya.

Ray menggosok dahinya dengan telapak tangan, tidak begitu bersemangat. "Kau selalu menyuruh-nyuruhku membuat rencana, memangnya kau tidak punya rencana sendiri, Em?"

"Kau tidak lihat ya, kalau rencanaku selalu gagal," Emma tersenyum kecut. "Kupikir kau mungkin punya rencana yang lebih bagus."

"Kalau aku sudah punya, pasti kau juga kuberitahu."

"Kalau begitu, sekarang pikirkanlah dengan serius."

"Maka dari itu, aku sedang memikirkannya, bodoh."

"Kau memikirkannya setiap hari, kan?"

"Setiap saat."

Emma memainkan ujung pita pada pakaiannya. "Aku hanya takut."

Tentu saja Ray tahu apa yang Emma takutkan. Mengingat bagaimana mereka berulangkali mengunjungi Norman dan ternyata yang mereka dapatkan adalah pengusiran, tentu saja mereka harus berpikir seribu kali sebelum bertindak.

"Kau tahu, sepertinya Paman James sangat marah kepada kita, Ray."

"Aku tahu. Kita hanya harus lebih berhati-hati. Kejadian kemarin adalah salahku. Aku lupa memperhitungkan keberadaan anjing-anjing itu." Ray tampak kesal sendiri.

"Bukan salahmu saja, kok. Kalau aku lebih tanggap, kita pasti bisa kabur lebih cepat sebelum anjing-anjing itu mengejar kita."

"Paman James sangat sulit untuk ditembus."

"Tapi bukan berarti tidak mungkin, kan?"

Ray mengangguk, kemudian ia ikut berbaring di sebelah Emma. "Aku penasaran. Bagaimana kabar Norman sekarang."

Mendengar nama anak itu disebut, rasa bersalah segera menggelayuti dada Emma. Apakah ia harus melemparkan semua tanggung jawab kepada Norman seorang? Anak sekecil itu? Bukankah itu sungguh tidak adil?

Emma memejamkan mata. Seharusnya ia lebih memercayai Norman dan melindunginya.

Ah, seandainya saja waktu bisa diputar ulang ...

Dan bukan hanya Emma. Sejak mereka keluar dari hutan, Ray juga tidak pernah bebas dari rasa bersalah. Ialah yang telah memulai semua masalah ini. Seandainya ia tidak menanam kecurigaan dari awal—betapapun sulitnya untuk menahan dorongan itu—maka niscaya semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

Norman adalah anak yang baik. Itu adalah fakta yang tidak dapat disangkal. Tetapi, sungguh bodoh, Ray malah membangun teori tidak jelas dan membiarkan imajinasinya berkelian. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu meragukan ketulusan Norman yang pada akhirnya menyulut pertengkaran.

Pada malam itu, di dalam hutan yang dicekam kengerian, ketika Ray melihat Norman pingsan bersimbah darah, di mana ia menyadari bagaimana Norman yang berjuang mati-matian melindunginya dan Emma dari serangan demon, Ray merasa tenggorokannya seakan tercekik. Ia sungguh ketakutan kalau Norman—kalau Norman ...

Ray bahkan tidak sanggup mengatakannya.

Itu adalah malam yang penuh tragedi sampai-sampai rasanya seperti mimpi. Mimpi buruk yang menghantui setiap menjelang tidur.

Mereka berdua terus berdiskusi, membuat rencana yang sekiranya cukup bagus, bagaimana cara agar dapat bertemu dengan Norman. Tetapi, mengingat kondisi Norman yang parah dan ayahnya yang selalu mengusir mereka, Ray dan Emma tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kecuali berharap, berharap, dan terus berharap, bahwa keajaiban akan datang.

Keduanya senantiasa berdoa setiap hari, memohon kesembuhan untuk Norman.

Emma membuka mata. Ia teringat dengan sesuatu.

Ada yang pernah berkata jika di mana ada doa, di situlah harapan berada. Harapan mungkin dapat membuat kedua kaki memijak dengan gagah berani, lalu meraih mimpi-mimpi. Tetapi apa gunanya memijak jika pada akhirnya pijakan tersebut tidak dapat digunakan untuk melangkah? Apa gunanya mimpi jika itu hanyalah mimpi yang tidak pasti?

Seandainya Norman sembuh, mungkinkah mereka dapat bertemu lagi?

.

.

.

Tiga hari sesudah siuman, Norman sudah bisa duduk dan menggerakkan bahunya. Selama tiga hari itu pulalah, ia berturut-turut menanyakan kabar Ray dan Emma. Namun, tidak ada balasan. Ayahnya hanya menyuruhnya istirahat dan makan dengan baik.

Pada hari keempat, Norman kembali bertanya. Ia memandang penuh harap kepada ayahnya yang sedang mengganti air pada vas bunga. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, awalnya James bungkam, tetapi mungkin karena beliau sudah bosan dengan desakan pertanyaan Norman, beliau hanya menjawab singkat, "Mereka baik-baik saja."

Norman tidak merasa puas tetapi ia tahu jika ayahnya masih marah—entah mengapa. Ia pun hanya dapat menunduk. "Mereka pasti ketakutan setelah melihat demon."

Noman menyibak selimut. "Ayah, bolehkah aku bertemu dengan Ray dan Emma?"

James mendesah. "Kau belum sembuh benar, Norman. Lagi pula, bukankah sekarang Ray dan Emma membencimu? Kau membohongi mereka tentang pekerjaan ayah yang sebenarnya, sehingga mereka marah."

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Setelah mengetahui kebenarannya, bukankah wajar jika Ray dan Emma merasa ketakutan? Mereka tidak berani datang ke sini. Mereka tidak akan menemui lagi."

"Pasti Ayah hanya berbohong."

"Ayah tidak berbohong. Itulah kenyataannya. Buktinya, sampai sekarang mereka tidak mencoba untuk menjengukmu?

"Itu karena Ayah melarang mereka, kan?"

"Norman, kapan aku pernah membohongimu, Nak?"

Mulut Norman cepat terkatup. Rasanya sungguh kering. Tetapi ia tahu, ucapan ayahnya benar. Apakah ia berharap semua kesalahannya dapat termaafkan begitu saja? Apakah ia mengira Ray dan Emma akan berpura-pura baik kepadanya? Apakah mereka masih mau menganggapnya 'teman', setelah semua yang terjadi?

Pengharapan semu. Tentu saja Ray dan Emma bukanlah anak yang bodoh.

Lagi-lagi begini. Lagi-lagi Norman harus kehilangan teman-temannya. Itu bukan salah siapa-siapa. Itu adalah kesalahannya sendiri. Membayangkan dua anak itu yang tidak akan pernah lagi tersenyum kepadanya membuat Norman merana.

"Ayah, aku ingin bertemu dengan Ray dan Emma."

Seperti bayi saja, merengek dan meminta-minta. Tetapi Norman tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf kepada mereka. Aku ingin menjelaskan segalanya."

"Bagaimana jika mereka tidak mau memaafkanmu? Dan apa lagi yang ingin kau jelaskan?"

Norman terdiam selama beberapa saat. Ia tidak memikirkannya sampai ke sana.

"Ayah ... Ayah boleh marah kepadaku atau menyalahkanku, tapi untuk Ray dan Emma ... tolong jangan salahkan mereka berdua. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa." Tangisan Norman pecah. "Aku—akulah yang memulai semua ini. Akulah yang sudah menghasut Ray dan Emma pergi ke hutan, mencari kunang-kunang."

Namun, James tidak memberi tanggapan. Setelah menyuruh Norman berbaring dan beristirahat, ia kemudian pergi.

Norman berbaring miring, menatap dinding kamar berwarna putih pucat. Satu tangannya meremas dada dan ia kembali menangis.

Di sini.

_Rasanya dingin._

Dingin sekali.

_Rasanya sungguh dingin._

Dan sepi.

Norman merasa kesepian. Ia takut membayangkan dirinya di masa depan, di mana ia tidak memiliki seseorang yang turut berjuang di sisinya. Bagaimana ia bisa bertahan dari kekejaman dunia ini jika tidak ada satu pun orang yang akan memercayainya nanti?

Di tengah malam, Norman sering terbangun dengan berkeringat dingin karena mimpi buruk. Ia melihat Ray dan Emma yang mati diterkam demon. Rasa frustrasi mulai menggerogoti tubuhnya. Ia merasa tidak berdaya.

_Semua ini menyakitkan_, batin Norman. Bukankah akan lebih baik seandainya pada waktu itu ia mati bersama Ayshe? Ia tidak perlu bertemu dengan Ray dan Emma, tidak perlu pula berteman dengan mereka dan menyimpan begitu banyak rahasia.

Tetapi Norman juga ingat jika Ayshe menyuruhnya untuk bertahan hidup.

Norman semakin putus asa.

Secara bertahap, kondisi fisik Norman semakin membaik. Luka-lukanya hampir sembuh, kecuali luka di punggungnya yang masih harus berganti perban setiap dua hari sekali. Dalam waktu enam belas hari, ia sudah mulai bisa berjalan, meski harus memakai alat bantu.

Namun, ketika permohonan Norman untuk bertemu dengan Ray dan Emma tidak juga kunjung dikabulkan, pada suatu hari, ketika James sedang menyuapinya bubur, ia memuntahkan makanan tersebut.

Norman kemudian pingsan.

.

.

.

Ini seperti mengulang kisah lama.

James sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Norman yang menurun. Ia ingat, dulu sekali, ketika Norman masih berumur tujuh tahun, putranya itu pernah berada dalam kondisi yang hampir sama dengan ini. Norman menolak makan selama berhari-hari dan akhirnya jatuh sakit.

Menurut dokter, Norman mengalami anoreksia. James sangat terguncang.

Akar penyebabnya hanya satu; Norman merasa penasaran dengan ibunya.

James jarang cerita soal ibu Norman kecuali penjelasan singkat bahwa ibunya meninggal saat melahirkan Norman. Ternyata cerita sederhana itu membuat Norman memikirkannya sedemikian dalam. Putranya merasa bersalah karena menjadi penyebab kematian ibunya (walaupun James tidak menganggapnya demikian).

Untunglah kejadian tersebut tidak berlangsung lama. James berhasil menenangkan Norman dengan berkisah mengenai perjuangan ibunya saat melahirkannya. Betapa ibunya sangat menyayanginya. Betapa perempuan itu ingin putranya lahir dengan selamat dan hidup sehat. Meskipun James tidak bercerita dengan sangat detail, Norman sudah cukup memahami situasinya.

Faktanya, James tidak sanggup bercerita tanpa menangis. Istrinya memang diketahui mengidap penyakit asma, dan dalam proses melahirkan Norman, perempuan itu benar-benar harus berjuang antara hidup dan mati. Sesungguhnya ada kesempatan baginya untuk hidup, tetapi taruhannya adalah bayi yang dikandungnya harus mati. Tentu saja ia tidak mau. Jadilah sang ibu mengorbankan diri.

Dan sekarang, Norman sama sekali tidak berselera makan. Lebih tepatnya ia tidak mau. Setiap kali James atau Barbara menyuapinya, pasti Norman akan memuntahkannya. Sehingga dalam seminggu setelahnya, ia memperoleh nutrisi melalui bantuan infus dan suntik.

James merasa sangat bersalah.

Ditambah lagi, Norman juga menolak berbicara dengannya. Ia tidak pernah tertawa atau tersenyum. Tidak ingin tahu dengan apapun, sekalipun James sudah membujuknya. Putranya terlihat sangat putus asa.

Mau tidak mau, James merasa tidak tega. Ia sangat menyayangi Norman. Di dunia yang serba fana ini, Norman adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya, harta yang paling berharga. Setiap kali Norman melengos, hati James bagai tersayat. Tidak ada lagi binar kehidupan pada bola mata putranya.

Akhirnya, setelah merenungkan dan mempertimbangkan berkali-kali, James tahu ia harus bertindak, membuka hatinya. Sudah waktunya memang, memaafkan luka lama, membiarkannya menutup perlahan-lahan, lantas melupakannya menjadi serpihan masa lalu.

"Norman, bisakah kau mendengarkan, Ayah?" James menggenggam tangan Norman. Rasanya sungguh dingin, seakan-akan ia menggenggam tangan mayat. Dan James benar-benar tidak menyukainya.

Norman hanya menatap dinding dengan hampa.

"Kalau kau sangat ingin bertemu dengan Ray dan Emma, baiklah, kali ini ayah akan mengizinkanmu."

Putranya belum menjawab, tetapi kepalanya bergerak sedikit.

"Aku akhirnya sadar kalau aku ini bukanlah orang yang baik. Aku merasa gagal menjadi ayah, atau seseorang. Jika saja aku lebih kuat, jika saja aku merencanakan dengan lebih baik, aku tentu bisa menjaga semua yang kumiliki. Tetapi pada kenyataannya, aku justru banyak mengalami kehilangan. Karena dunia masih seperti ini, satu per satu, orang-orang yang kusayangi meninggalkanku."

"Ayah ..."

"Norman, maafkan ayahmu ini karena selalu mengekang keinginanmu. Mungkin bagimu semua ini sangatlah berat. Menjalani hari-hari dengan batas-batas yang tidak boleh kau lewati. Ada aturan yang harus kau patuhi dan ada banyak larangan yang harus kau jauhi. Tetapi ketahuilah, aku melakukannya semata-mata hanya untuk membuatmu merasa aman. Aku ingin menjagamu agar tetap hidup. Aku ingin selalu melindungimu.

"Dengan caraku ini, mungkin kau tidak bisa menjalani kehidupan senormal anak-anak pada umumnya. Aku menuntutmu untuk terus bersikap dewasa. Aku lupa ... aku lupa kalau kau juga membutuhkan kebebasan. Aku lupa kalau kau seharusnya memiliki pilihan. Aku terlalu memikirkan keselamatanmu daripada kebahagiaanmu sampai-sampai aku melupakan hal yang sangat penting."

James tertawa pahit. "Bodoh sekali, kan? Tetapi begitulah. Meskipun aku sudah menyadari kesalahanku atau keegoisanku, aku terus saja melakukan kesalahan. Dan meskipun sudah ribuan kali aku menyesalinya, atau memperbaikinya, tentu saja kesalahan yang lain tidak akan pernah habis."

"Ayah ... aku ... aku—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Nak. Tidak apa-apa. Kau bebas membenciku. Kau tidak perlu memaafkanku. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu; apapun yang kau lakukan dulu, kemarin, besok, atau seterusnya—aku akan selalu menyayangimu, Nak."

Mendengar penuturan James, tanpa sadar Norman meneteskan air matanya. Dalam kebahagiaan dan penyesalan yang membuncah bersamaan, kedua tangannya sudah bergerak memeluk ayahnya. James membalas dengan dekapan erat.

"Tapi berjanjilah, Norman, mulai sekarang, kau harus menjaga dirimu sendiri. Jangan mengulangi lagi kesalahanmu. Selalu ingat peraturan dari ayah dan jadilah anak yang baik."

Norman sesenggukan. Ia memeluk James lebih kencang. Suaranya parau saat membalas, "Aku berjanji, Ayah."

.

.

.

Sore itu, Emma sedang mencabuti rumput di halaman belakang rumahnya. Sebenarnya ini bukanlah kegiatan favoritnya (siapa pula yang akan suka jika harus berjongkok selama berjam-jam dengan keadaan tangan yang kotor), tetapi karena ini perintah dari abangnya, maka ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Ketika ia berpikir untuk berhenti lebih awal dan melanjutkan besok saja, saat itulah ia mendengar abangnya berteriak.

"Emma!"

_Tepat sekali_, pikirnya sambil tersenyum. Pasti abangnya menyuruhnya mandi.

Emma menyeka keringat. Lagi pula, matahari sebentar lagi akan tenggelam.

Namun dugaannya tidak sepenuhnya benar. Yuugo memang menyuruhnya segera mandi, tetapi bukan hanya itu.

"Kau mendapat undangan, Em."

"Eh?"

"Aku sendiri juga bingung." Yuugo duduk di teras, lalu meletakkan cangkulnya yang kotor di tembok. "Apakah hari ini putra Tuan James sedang merayakan ulang tahun?"

"Kurasa tidak."

_Ulang tahun Norman masih tanggal 21 Maret, kan?_

"Aneh. Tadi Zazie datang dan memberi undangan."

"Undangan apa?"

"Sepertinya Tuan James secara khusus mengundangmu ke mansionnya." Yuugo menyerahkan selembar kartu kepada Emma."Ini. Kau baca sendiri."

Emma menerima kartu tersebut. Begitu ia selesai membaca, jantungnya serasa meletus saking girangnya.

_Kalau benar begini, aku harus cepat bersiap-siap!_

Setelah mandi dan mengenakan pakaian terbaik, Emma pergi ke rumah Ray, sesuai arahan dari abangnya. Rencananya, ia dan Ray akan dijemput Zazie, jadi mereka tidak perlu bersepeda.

Emma bersyukur bahwa Ray juga memakai pakaian terbaiknya. Barangkali, sebelum mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi, setidaknya berpenampilan rapi akan mengurangi kegugupan. Sedemikian lamanya mereka bersahabat sehingga pemikiran mereka pun banyak yang serupa.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju mansion, Emma tidak berhenti melirik keluar jendela mobil. Ia benar-benar tidak memiliki ide akan mendapat kejutan seperti ini. Seakan-akan perjuangannya menunggu telah terbayarkan.

Emma melihat Ray yang juga tampak tidak tenang dibalik wajah santainya. Ia ingin sekali berdiskusi tentang bagaimana sikap yang seharusnya mereka lakukan nanti. Ia memang senang karena sebentar lagi akan bertemu Norman, tetapi ia juga takut. Semacam, apakah dengan adanya undangan ini, itu artinya mereka sedang merayakan sesuatu ataukah malah akan dihukum.

Sayangnya, Ray terus membaku meskipun Emma sudah menarik bajunya berkali-kali, meminta perhatian. Bahkan jika Zazie-lah yang menyupir, ia ragu-ragu untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

"Jangan takut."

Emma nyaris terlonjak. Mendengar suara Zazie yang agak serak-serak selalu membuatnya merinding (walaupun ia tahu jika Zazie tidak sedang menakutinya).

Mereka kembali dicekam keheningan. Selama sepuluh menit berikutnya, Emma mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bertanya.

"Um, Zazie, bagaimana keadaan Norman sekarang?"

"Dia baik-baik saja."

Hanya itu percakapan mereka. Zazie memang tidak pernah banyak bicara, tetapi jawaban tersebut sudah cukup menenangkan Emma. Untuk sementara.

Tiba di halaman mansion, Ray dan Emma digiring masuk. Ayah Norman menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan ramah, seolah-olah mereka tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun sebelumnya.

_Apakah aku sedang berkhayal?_

Berjalan di belakang Ray, Emma melangkah hati-hati. Ia mungkin telah berulang kali mengunjungi rumah Norman, tetapi ia masih saja terkagum dengan betapa besarnya ukurannya atau betapa berkelasnya desain interiornya.

"Norman pasti akan sangat senang bertemu dengan kalian." James membukakan pintu kamar Norman. "Masuklah. Putraku ada di dalam."

Ray masuk lebih dulu, sementara Emma mengekorinya. Di belakang, James kemudian menutup pintu.

"Ray, Emma."

Suara itu sangatlah akrab di telinga Emma. Ia dan Ray bergegas mendekat.

"Norman?"

Anak laki-laki yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang tersenyum. "Aku sudah kalian menunggu sejak tadi."

Emma terkejut. Walaupun Zazie berkata Norman sudah baik-baik saja, tetapi ia tampak sangat kurus. Dan bukan hanya itu, Emma melihat lengan kanan Norman yang masih diinfus.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Norman riang.

"Seharusnya kami yang menanyakannya," Ray menyela dengan nada sedih. "Sepertinya Zazie sudah berbohong."

"Memangnya apa yang Zazie katakan?"

"Dia bilang kalau kau sudah sembuh, tapi kenyataannya—"

"Ah, Zazie tidak salah, kok. Aku memang sudah sembuh, tapi ayahku memaksaku untuk tetap menggunakan ini." Norman mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan agak jengkel.

"Jadi begitu?" Emma memastikan.

Norman tersenyum. "Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa."

Ada sesuatu yang membuat Emma tidak nyaman. Ia ingin mengungkapkan kejujurannya yang terdalam, tetapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara memulainya. Tanpa sadar, telapak tangannya mengepal selama sesaat.

"Norman, um, tentang kejadian di hutan pada waktu itu ... aku meminta maaf."

Ray-lah yang mengucapkannya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku juga," Emma menunduk. "Aku benar-benar meminta maaf karena pada waktu itu aku sempat tidak memercayaimu."

"Itu bukan salahmu, Emma," Norman mejawab santai.

"Aku memang bodoh sekali karena sudah meragukanmu."

"Itu juga bukan salahmu, Ray. Dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun, akulah yang bersalah. Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf."

Baik Ray maupun Emma tidak membalas. Belum, mereka tahu jika pada titik ini, ada sesuatu yang ingin Norman sampaikan.

"Sebelumnya, terima kasih karena sudah memenuhi undanganku. Sebenarnya aku ingin bertemu dengan kalian sejak kemarin-kemarin, tapi ayahku ingin memastikan kondisiku baik-baik saja, jadi aku harus menundanya." Norman mengambil jeda dengan menarik napas panjang. "Aku meminta maaf karena sudah melibatkan kalian dalam rencanaku. Petualangan kita pada waktu itu adalah kesalahanku. Aku tidak berani berterus terang sejak awal dan akhirnya malah membahayakan nyawa kalian.

"Aku tidak meminta kalian memaafkanku karena aku sendiri tidak akan mungkin bisa memaafkan diriku. Aku terlalu ceroboh. Aku tergoda dengan keinginan yang menyesatkan. Aku sangat tahu, tapi aku tidak mau tahu. Aku sadar sikapku sangat pengecut."

"Itu tidak sepenuhnya benar," sangkal Ray. "Justru kaulah yang paling berani di antara kita bertiga. Bisa mengelabuhi dan menjebak demon, itu adalah perbuatan yang berani dan keren."

Norman tersenyum malu-malu.

"Dan bagaimana kau berkata tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirimu sendiri, Norman?" Emma duduk di tepi ranjang. "Tanpa kau meminta maaf, aku dan Ray sudah memaafkanmu."

"Emma benar. Jangan menghukum dirimu sendiri, Norman. Yang sudah terjadi, maka terjadilah. Yeah, mungkin ada yang berkata jika penyesalan memang perlu dan apa yang sudah terjadi sebaiknya tetap dihargai, tapi "

"Ray, bisa-bisanya saat ini kau berceramah," Emma mendengkus. "Lama-lama kau semakin mirip dengan Mama-mu, tahu."

"Eh, memangnya begitu?" Ray melipat tangan, enggan menggubris godaan Emma. Pandangannya beralih kepada Norman lagi. "Tapi berjanjilah. Mulai sekarang, jangan melakukan tindakan nekat lagi."

"Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya, Ray."

Emma memegang pundak Norman. "Kami berdua sangat menyayangimu. Apa yang bisa kami lakukan jika kami kehilangan teman sebaik dirimu?"

Pada detik-detik yang tak kasat mata, sebuah lubang yang selama ini terkunci di dalam hati Norman pelan-pelan terbuka. Kehadiran Ray dan Emma bagaikan benang-benang ajaib yang secara lembut telah mengisi lubang tersebut, menjahitnya, kemudian membuat hati Norman kembali utuh dan hidup.

"Norman, kami sangat senang kau baik-baik saja," kata Emma sungguh-sungguh. Perlahan, ia memeluk Norman lebih erat, air matanya mulai mengalir.

"Aku juga senang kalian berbaik hati mengunjungiku." Norman tersenyum lebar. Tangannya yang merangkul leher Ray dan Emma menebarkan kehangatan. "Lain kali, ayo kita berpetualang bersama lagi."

Ray menjitak kepala Norman dengan pelan. "Dasar, kau ini memang tidak pernah kapok, ya."

Norman nyengir. "Jika itu bersama kalian, mana mungkin aku akan kapok."

"Tapi ingat, jangan berlebihan." Emma tiba-tiba berubah menjadi galak.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu."

Pelukan mungkin telah usai, tetapi tawa mereka terus berderai.[]


	12. Epilog

The Promised Neverland © Kaiu Shirai. Ilustrasi © Posuka Demizu. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan finansial apapun dari karya transformatif ini

**The Death of The Fireflies © aria-cheros (arianadez dan psycheros)**

**[Epilog]**

**.**

**.**

Makan malam di mansion tidak pernah seramai ini. Biasanya Norman hanya makan sendiri, ditemani Barbara yang sibuk mondar-mandir membereskan dapur. Jika bintang keberuntungan membuat James berada di rumah, beliau pasti akan ikut makan bersama Norman (meski ini sangat jarang terjadi).

Namun malam ini lain. Tidak hanya Ray dan Emma yang bergabung, tetapi Barbara, Cislo, Zazie, Vincent, bahkan ayahnya juga berkumpul untuk makan malam bersama. Rasanya meja panjang menjadi penuh.

Tidak banyak makanan yang dapat Norman makan, sebab ia harus menjaga asupannya. Meskipun begitu, melihat kedua temannya yang makan dengan lahap (bercampur raut malu-malu) membuatnya sangat senang.

"Setelah makan, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Norman. "Aku tidak mau tidur. Aku tidak mengantuk sama sekali."

"Kurasa malam ini aku pun tidak akan bisa tidur," tambah Emma.

"Kalau begitu, untuk merayakan kesembuhan Norman, bagaimana jika kita bermain kembang api?"

Barbara-lah yang mengusulkan ide itu dan semuanya segera setuju.

Norman, Ray, dan Emma, berlarian kecil menuju halaman belakang. Barbara dan Cislo menyiapkan kembang api. Mereka kemudian menyalakan kembang api besar terlebih dahulu. Bunyi dentuman dan warna-warni meledak di langit. Menyala, lalu menghilang dalam kejapan.

Jika dipikir-pikir, bermain kembang api sangatlah sesuai dengan konsep penutup liburan.

Tetapi kebahagiaan mereka tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Barbara dan Cislo turut memberi kejutan tambahan. Tanpa sepengetahuan Norman, kemarin mereka menangkap kunang-kunang dari hutan. Dan malam ini, di halaman belakang yang ramai dengan gelak tawa, mereka melepaskan kunang-kunang tersebut.

Norman tentu saja sangat terkejut. Semula ia mengira jika petualangan yang ia lakukan bersama Ray dan Emma akan menjadi kejadian terburuk sepanjang hidupnya. Namun, lihatlah, sekarang masih ada akhir yang bahagia dari petualangan mereka.

"Akhirnya ... akhirnya kita bisa melihat kunang-kunang bersama, Teman-teman." Norman menengadah. Bibirnya tidak berhenti mengembang. "Cantik sekali."

"Kau benar, Norman," timpal Emma. "Kunang-kunang adalah hewan yang cantik."

Ray pun terpesona, sampai-sampai ia kehabisan kata-kata.

Mereka bertiga duduk-duduk di teras. Norman di tengah, sementara Ray dan Emma mengapit di kanan-kirinya. Mereka memandangi cahaya kuning-kehijauan yang berkelap-kelip di udara, sembari masih menghabiskan sisa-sisa kembang api kecil.

"Sudah kuputuskan kalau aku akan menginap," kata Emma pelan. Ia lalu melirik Ray, meminta perhatian. "Dan Ray juga. Iya, kan?"

Mata Norman membulat gembira. "Benarkah itu?"

Ray menggaruk rambutnya. "Yeah, aku sudah meminta izin kepada ibuku, jadi—"

"Aku juga sudah meminta izin kepada abangku. Dan ngomong-ngomong, kami sudah membawa baju ganti, kok."

Mata Norman menyipit. "Aku bisa menebak, kalian pasti merencanakannya, kan?"

"Sebenarnya ayahmu yang menawarkannya," Emma berterus terang. "Kalau bukan karena itu, mana mungkin kami akan berani?"

Tangan kiri Ray yang bebas merangkul bahu Norman. "Ayahmu benar-benar orang yang baik. Kau sangat beruntung dibesarkan oleh beliau."

Norman mengangguk. Ia sudah lupa, kapankah ia pernah sebegini bahagia.

Malam ini, detik ini, di dunia yang penuh kekejaman ini, untuk pertama kalinya Norman merasa damai. Hatinya tenang. Di sini, semuanya terlihat indah. Imajinasinya mengambang, membawa sepercik mimpi yang membumbung tinggi.

Tidak perlu surga. Tidak perlu istana megah. Tidak perlu pula dunia yang aman sejahtera hanya demi mencicipi manisnya kehidupan. Bersama Ray dan Emma, Norman merasa ia sanggup mengatasi segalanya, seberat apapun masalah yang akan terjadi nanti.

Barangkali, saat ini ribuan malaikat sedang terbang berduyun-duyun menuruni bumi, mengirimkan kebahagiaan kepada setiap manusia yang terus memanjatkan doa.

Norman pun segera teringat dengan kata-kata Ayshe;

"_Selama kau terus bersinar, selama kau masih memiliki mimpi dan harapan, maka selama itulah kau harus terus berjuang untuk tetap hidup."_[]

**THE END**


End file.
